Un año entre serpientes
by Mya Drame
Summary: Hermione tendrá que vivir un año con los Slytherins,y decubrirá un extraño y antiguo rito que la llevara a ocupar una posición inesperada en la vida de Malfoy. Lean y dejen reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje que iré incluyendo a medida que se de la historia; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

A/N: Estoy algo nerviosa por mi historia espero que sea de su agrado, que este bien escrita (con pocos errores de ortografía) y con una buena redacción. Tenía desde hace mucho la idea de esta historia pero hasta ahora he podido ordenarla en mi cabeza para irla escribiendo. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, CUALQUIER DUDA, INQUIETUD O COMETARIO ES MUY BIEN RECIBIDO.

Y créanme llegará a ser DM/HG con el tiempo y será de rating M (o eso espero), pero me gusta que la historia se vaya desarrollando como debe no que todo salga a la fuerza. Espero que les guste!

**Un año entre serpientes **

**_Hermione tendrá que vivir durante un año entre serpientes, descubrirá un extraño y antiguo rito que la llevará a ocupar una posición inesperada en la vida de Draco Malfoy ¿pero esto lo ayudara a completar su venganza?_**

**Capitulo I**

**La ingeniosa idea del ministerio**

Para nadie que hubiera estudiado durante los últimos cinco años en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, o en su defecto que hubiera estudiado allí durante el último año, le seria extraño la enemistad existente entre las casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y más aún, no le sería desconocido el muy bien documentado odio entre algunos de los más populares miembros de estas casas, para ser más específicos, entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter , Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

También, es muy bien conocido que Malfoy siempre ha encontrado muchos y diversos modos de fastidiar al trío dorado de Gryffindor, a veces atacando por separado, ustedes saben resaltando las fallas académicas (entre otras cosas) de Harry, la falta de dinero en la familia de Ron y sobretodo el hecho de que para él Hermione sólo es una sangre sucia. Del mismo modo, no es ningún secreto, que Malfoy siempre ha deseado hacer la vida de estos tres miserable, sobretodo para Harry.

Esto significa que si Draco Malfoy lograra ser el autor del sufrimiento de Harry, para él sería como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero, la verdad es que sólo unos cuantos saben que acaba de obtener la mejor oportunidad para lograrlo.

Esto llegó como un muy adelantado e inesperado regalo de navidad, teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora se iniciaría el sexto año escolar. Draco, siempre ha tenido un gran poder dentro de su casa, a podido liderar a sus compañeros de Slytherin, incluso cuando estos fueran mayores que él, por eso toda medida que implicara a ésta casa y a sus miembros siempre sería conocida por él antes que los otros, lo cual es una ventaja considerando que gracias a eso ha podido tomar las mejores decisiones, en su propio beneficio.

Por eso cuando Snape le comunico la "gran idea" de un particular comité del ministerio de magia, Draco no podía creerlo, al principio le pareció repulsivo, pero luego la infame sonrisa que le caracteriza apareció en su rostro como señal de que algo no iría bien, para otra persona por supuesto.

--------------------------------------

Después de los acontecimientos en el ministerio de magia al final del quinto año y la reaparición (al menos a la luz pública) de Voldemort como una señal de la inminente guerra que se avecinaba para el mundo mágico, un grupo de magos del ministerio -de los que aún no es posible saber si fueron muy inteligentes o muy estúpidos por el plan que crearon- presentaron a Hogwarts un plan de contingencia, para crear la unión entre las casas y con ellas, crear un ambiente de respeto entre los que se consideraban magos de sangre limpia, los de sangre mestiza y los estudiantes nacidos de mugles.

En realidad el plan era -en términos del ministerio- algo muy simple, solamente requería de la participación activa de un alumno de cada casa. Un estudiante que fuera un buen representante de la misma y con la suficiente madurez como para llevar a cabo su tarea de la manera como este comité esperaba que así se hiciera. Al director del colegio le parecía una idea arriesgada y un tanto peligrosa, pero con muchisimas posibilidades para que fuera posible forjar buenas y provechosas uniones. Esto le llevo a decidir cuales serían los alumnos de sexto año que harían parte de este experimento, de ésta manera podrían comentar sobre su experiencia el año siguiente y estarían en mejores capacidades para defenderse que los alumnos más pequeños, en caso de que tuvieran que hacerlo.

Como faltaban dos semanas para el inicio del año escolar, Dumbledore decidió escribir a los escogidos indicándoles que debían presentarse inmediatamente en Hogwarts para informarles sobre un nuevo proyecto del colegio que ellos estarían a cargo de llevar a cabo, sin darles más detalles y mucho menos sin hablarles de este plan propuesto por el ministerio, al día siguiente se presentaron en el colegio cuatro alumnos: Theodore Nott de Slytherin, Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff, Terry Boot de Ravenclaw y Hermione Granger de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro alumnos se presentaron en la oficina de Dumbledore un martes a las 10 a.m., cada uno bastante intrigado pues no se les había dado mayor detalle de su participación en este proyecto, además la intriga era aún mayor si se tenía en cuenta que se les pidió no informar de esto a nadie excepto sus padres. Hermione, como buena alumna y por su profunda curiosidad en este proyecto cumplió tal pedido por lo que ni Harry ni Ron sabían del paradero actual de su amiga, solo que ella seguía de vacaciones con sus padres.

En la oficina se encontraban los cuatro jefes de las casas y Dumbledore, el director se acerco a ellos y les dijo:

-Bienvenidos mis niños y niñas, es una placer para mi que hayan cumplido con mi pedido y estén aquí dispuestos a colaborar en este proyecto, para empezar debo decirles que ustedes fueron elegidos por sus capacidades y la madurez que han demostrado para manejar las diferentes situaciones que se les han presentado durante estos últimos años, la cual es muy necesaria para lo que les pediré, sin embargo esto exigirá de ustedes un gran sacrificio-

Ante esto, los cuatro estudiantes se sintieron un poco incómodos

-Es por eso que debo aclararles que su participación es voluntaria y que si después de haberles explicado el propósito de tal proyecto ustedes no se encuentran a gusto con él, entonces podrán retirarse y entre los profesores y yo decidiremos a que otro miembro de su casa podremos contactar. Pero, y en esto seré muy enfático, una vez acepten conociendo lo que pediré de ustedes, no hay vuelta atrás, no podrán retractarse, estará en ustedes cumplir con esta responsabilidad. ¿Está claro?- Todos asintieron, ésta vez muy nerviosos, aunque Nott no lo demostraba.

-Muy bien, como todos saben la unidad entre las casas es muy importante, porque esto implica la unidad entre los alumnos, la cual debe basarse en el respeto entre compañeros, respeto que hemos visto cada vez se debilita más por las circunstancias que rodean a nuestra comunidad en estos momentos. Yo sé que ustedes han forjado a lo largo de estos años amistades con personas que pueden o no ser parte de sus casas, pero también sabemos que existen relaciones entre ustedes y algunos de su compañeros que no son muy buenas, y éstas últimas son las que eventualmente nos llevarán a crear enemistades que sobrepasarán al colegio y los seguirán en su vida adulta, por eso mis niños y niñas la unidad es tan importante en este momento, y ustedes han sido elegidos para demostrar a sus compañeros que ésta es posible- El director sonrió amablemente a sus alumnos, demostrando la gran esperanza que tenía de que estos deseos se hicieran realidad

Ante las palabras de Dumbledore, Hermione sintió algo de nerviosismo pues no sabía exactamente que les pediría, sin embargo estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, con la necesidad de unir a las casas y formar buenas relaciones entre los alumnos del colegio, ya que todos estudian en el mismo lugar, comparten las mismas clases y actividades y las rivalidades y el racismo imperante basado en la ascendencia de las personas los estaba llevando a una segunda guerra basada en el odio. Esta petición –sin importar que fuera- era muy importante para ella, ya que al ser hija de mugles Hermione había sido victima de los comentarios despectivos y el odio de alguno de sus compañeros, ella solo era considera como una sangre sucia pero nunca eran valoradas sus capacidades y su talento como bruja, y si en ella estaba poder demostrar que la unión y el respeto son posibles entonces haría cualquier sacrificio que fuera necesario.

Sin embargo Hermione no habría considerado ni en un millón de años lo que tendría que pasar por aceptar lo que el director estaba a punto de pedir, ella creía que el sacrificio al que él se refería implicaba un mayor tiempo ocupada en labores para el colegio y menos tiempo para ella misma o sus amistades.

Dumbledore continúo hablando:

-El ministerio nos ha dado este plan que estamos a punto de desarrollar a través de ustedes, ya que son ustedes quienes tendrán que vivirlo en carne propia. Este plan requiere que un estudiante de cada una de las casas que hacen parte de Hogwarts, pase a ser miembro durante todo el año escolar de una casa diferente de la que hace parte actualmente. Ustedes vivirán y conviviran con personas con quienes no han tenido mayor contacto hasta ahora, pasarán a cumplir las reglas que ellos cumplen, vivir bajo los valores imperantes que los rigen, las costumbres que tienen y serán nuevos integrantes en la que será una nueva familia para ustedes.

Los cuatro estudiantes permanecieron en silencio unos momentos tratando de entender que se les estaba pidiendo

-Señor nos está pidiendo que dejemos lo que hemos sido hasta ahora para pasar a ser otras personas?- Esto lo dijo Boot

- Al contrario señor Boot, a lo que me refiero es que vivirán una experiencia diferente, seguirán siendo alumnos de este colegio, pues todos lo son, pero estarán en otra casa, eso no los hace otras personas, no tienen en ningún momento que abandonar lo que son sino que podrán mostrarles a los otros los valores que han aprendido en sus casas y compartirlos con ellos. Y ustedes podrán conocer como viven otros de sus compañeros

Ante esto Hermione preguntó -Pero señor, en ese caso no sería mejor que en lugar de estar todo un año en una casa, pudiéramos pasar por las tres que no conocemos durante el año-

-Ah, esa es una buena idea, pero verá señorita Granger, sólo viviendo un año bajo las reglas de otra casa usted podrá realmente conocerla, y conocer a sus integrantes. Así como ellos a usted-

-Señor como hará para elegir a qué casa debemos ir- Nott dijo esto con un dejo de nerviosismo mal disimulado

-Eso señor Nott será tarea del sombrero seleccionador, ya que quién podría hacer mejor la elección sino él, además no le vamos a quitar la oportunidad de hacer parte en este plan del ministerio pues es algo que él siempre nos ha pedido que hagamos, me refiero a la unión entre estudiantes- sonrió, hizo una pausa y continúo- Una vez hayan sido seleccionados podrán escribir a sus padres y hablar un momento con el compañero que hace parte de la casa a la que han sido asignados, así podrán preguntar sobre cosas básicas que quieran conocer, podrán preguntar sus dudas y tendrán una mejor idea de lo que podrá ser su experiencia durante este nuevo año. Mañana en la mañana cada uno de los jefes de las casas a la que han sido asignados los llevará a que conozcan su nuevo hogar. Debo decirles que no pueden hablar de esto con nadie más ya que prefiero que sea conocido por el resto de los alumnos el 1 de septiembre…Ahora debo preguntarles, ¿están dispuestos a ser parte de esto o prefieren retirarse, recuerden este es el único momento que tienen para hacerlo.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio un momento considerando las posibilidades de esto, todos tenían curiosidad de cómo podría resultar pero también tenían miedo ya que no sabían como podrían ser recibidos en su nueva casa. Hermione seguía dispuesta a seguir con esto, a pesar de su sorpresa pues no se imaginaba que éste sería el misterioso proyecto. Los cuatro jóvenes aceptaron este reto.

A continuación la profesora McGonagall saco el sombrero de su lugar de reposo e indico a cada uno de los alumnos que se sentará para ser seleccionado por segunda vez en su vida. Y así, Theodore Nott de Slytherin pasa a ser parte de Hufflepuff; Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff pasa a ser parte de Ravenclaw; Terry Boot de Ravenclaw es ahora de Gryffindor y Hermione Granger por supuesto dejo de ser de Gryffindor para pasar a ser parte de Slytherin.

Hermione fue la última en ser seleccionada, por supuesto todos ya sabían a que casa sería enviada pero paso por el mismo proceso que sus otros tres compañeros para estar seguros de la decisión del sombrero. La niña estaba temblando justo antes de que le confirmaran lo peor, pero ella lo sabía, que la enviarán a Slytherin era muy posible puesto que la rivalidad entre está casa y la suya venía de hace muchos años. Y la relación de los alumnos de Slytherin con ella y sus amigos nunca había sido buena, cualquier oportunidad para pelear o para insultar era aprovechada, pero esto, esto era diferente la estaban enviando directamente a la boca del lobo…no, a la boca de la serpiente, no podría sobrevivir ni una noche sin tener que defenderse, o sin tener que mirar a su alrededor constantemente para evitar cualquier ataque. Sin Harry y Ron las cosas serían más difíciles no porque ella no supiera defenderse sino porque estaría sola en medio de serpientes, no tendría con quien hablar, sería relegada, de eso estaba segura, este sería el peor año de su vida, ¿cómo poder unir a las casas estando ella completamente sola en Slytherin?; realmente se sentía muy estúpida en este momento al recordar su profundo interés en este proyecto y su determinación para llevarlo a cabo sin importar lo que significara para ella. Bueno ahora sabía que sería, un año de tortura.

A/N: bueno ahí lo tienen, el primer capitulo de ésta historia, espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo se titula "**_En la boca de la serpiente_**", me falta poco para terminarlo pero espero tener un número de reviews suficientes para sentirme lo suficientemente segura de que puedo seguir con ésta historia.

Aquí les dejo un pedacito de lo que he escrito hasta ahora del próximo capitulo

_-Una sangre sucia que ahora hace parte de Slytherin, supongo que en este momento tu amado Salazar debe estar revolcándose en su tumba-_

_-Pero de la alegría Granger-_

_-¿ah sí, y por qué?_

_-Porque tal vez él sea el único que tenga idea de lo que tengo planeado para ti. Y créeme no te vas a poder escapar._

Dejen reviews

Mya


	2. En la boca de la serpiente

Disclamer: Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje que iré incluyendo a medida que se de la historia; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

A/N: Hola, estoy muy feliz por el recibimiento que ha tenido ésta historia, estoy muy feliz por sus cometarios, sus opiniones y sus expectativas. A **Mireya, Navigo, Lisky, Lara Malfoy-Lynn **(me encanta tu nick)** y Sakura-Granger **muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste tanto o más que el primero, realmente sus comentarios me dieron la seguridad para seguir con esta historia.

Esperaba actualizar hace unos días pero tuve problemas con el acceso, así que pueden creerme cuando les digo que no era mi intención hacerlos esperar más de lo necesario.

Y aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y a todos los lectores por favor DEJEN REVIEWS quiero conocer sus opiniones, dudas, hipótesis, etc.

**Un año entre serpientes **

**Hermione tendrá que vivir durante un año entre serpientes, descubrirá un extraño y antiguo rito que la llevará a ocupar una posición inesperada en la vida de Draco Malfoy ¿pero esto lo ayudara a completar su venganza?**

**Capitulo II**

**En la boca de la serpiente **

Tortura, era todo lo que le esperaba y lo peor es que sus oportunidades para ser tratada justamente dentro de esa casa eran remotas, casi nulas ya que Snape era el jefe de la casa y él nunca había castigado a uno de los suyos por algo dicho por un Gryffindor, y más aún si se trataba de ella. Y no importaba que dijera Dumbledore, el que ella pasará a ser parte de esa casa no significaba que la fueran a considerar una de los suyos.

Pero toda ésta situación le empezó a dar dolor de cabeza cuando al tratar de hablar con Nott este se limitó a decirle "él va a hacerte la vida imposible hasta el punto en que desees no seguir viviendo". Esto para Hermione sonó bastante aterrador, por supuesto sabía a quien se refería, Malfoy nunca permitiría que nadie le hablara o la tratara con respeto ella para él no era más que una sangre sucia, el tipo de persona que más despreciaba y además era amiga de Harry Potter la persona que Draco Malfoy más odiaba. Con él ella no tenía oportunidad, aunque le parecía exagerada la frase de Nott, seguía sintiéndose muy nerviosa por eso.

Y eso la llevaba a considerar otro problema, cómo manejar las cosas entre ella y sus amigos ahora que no estarían tanto tiempo juntos, Dumbledore había sido claro, los cuatro estudiantes escogidos no podían permanecer en la sala común de su antigua casa, ahí se iba para Hermione la oportunidad de escaparse y de tener que estar en la sala de común de Slytherin más de lo necesario, pero bueno todavía le quedaba la biblioteca y eso nadie podía quitárselo… (o al menos eso creía). Sin embargo no sabía cómo explicar esto a sus amigos sin que se sintieran traicionados, ella claro no les había dicho nada y cuando llegarán el 1 de septiembre y la vieran sentada en la mesa de Slytherin su amistad empezaría a peligrar principalmente porque ella no los puso al corriente de nada, pero una vez Dumbledore explicara su situación sus amigos y compañeros de Gryffindor la entenderían, así que era mejor no gastar energías preocupándose por eso, cuando al final serían sus amigos los que temerían por su seguridad y bienestar.

Hermione pensaba sobre todas estas cosas mientras caminaba con Snape hacia las mazmorras para conocer el camino y la contraseña, todo no podía ir peor para ella, pues tendría que quedarse metida en esas mazmorras sola por lo que quedaba del día –supuestamente para adecuarse al lugar- como si tener que pasar el resto del año allí no fuera suficiente.

-Hoy pasará el día en las mazmorras- le dijo Snape sin tratar de disimular el desagrado que le generaba verla a ella ahora dentro de los suyos- A las siete de la noche en la entrada del castillo estarán listos los carruajes para llevarlos a la estación de tren, quien no llegué a tiempo digamos que no le quedara otra que esperar a ver si alguien le ayuda

-¿Es que nadie se quedará en el castillo?- le pregunto la joven.

-Por supuesto que no señorita Granger o usted cree que los profesores desperdiciarán un día de sus merecidas vacaciones para hacer de niñeras, o que el director retrasara sus compromisos en Londres por usted. Le basta con saber que el castillo está protegido pero que usted se tendrá que ocupar de usted misma hoy ¿cree que será capaz de eso?-

-Por supuesto que sí, y no se preocupe aprovecharé el día y estaré a tiempo en la entrada del castillo, y usted no tendrá que preocuparse, Señor-

-El sarcasmo es una pobre arma frente a mi Granger- apenas la miro y le dijo- la contraseña es "Silencio"- Y con esto se fue dejándola sola en medio del pasillo.

"Silencio", esa contraseña resultaba bastante irónica para Hermione, pues pensaba que eso era lo que recibiría de ellos en su sexto año. Una vez que Snape se fue, la joven entro en la sala común tratando de adaptarse a la sensación de frialdad y distancia que provenía de ésta, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba, por eso se asustó cuando escucho que le decían

-Buenos días Granger-

No sólo fue la sorpresa lo que la asustó, pues Hermione creía que estaría sola en las mazmorras, sino que el saludo de Malfoy era casi cordial si no tenías en cuenta su molesta sonrisa burlona.

-Buenos días Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Esta es la sala común de Slytherin, Granger, y por si no lo recuerdas o no te habías dado cuenta, yo soy un Slytherin-

-Me refiero a qué haces aquí antes de iniciar el año escolar-

-Ah eso- dijo esto pretendiendo sonar sorprendido- bueno estoy aquí para enseñarte tu nueva casa, las nuevas reglas y bueno para empezar a hacer de tu vida un infierno. En serio, como podría yo desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerte la vida miserable ahora que la tengo-

-De eso no me queda duda, pero ¿cómo te enteraste?-

-Yo sé todo lo que concierne a Slytherin y cuando supe que enviarían a alguien a ésta casa sacando a uno de los míos tenía que estar aquí-

-Snape-

-Claro que fue él quien me lo dijo. La verdad no puedo creer como el viejo loco de Dumbledore se atrevió a enviarte aquí, "unión de las casas" ¡mentira! te envió a contaminar mi casa y a mis compañeros con éstas ideas sobre la igualdad –Malfoy dijo esto bastante molesto, pero su tono se volvió más amenazante mientras continuaba- pero nunca se le ocurrió que te enviaba al mismo infierno.

-Fue el sombrero seleccionador, no Dumbledore; y no hay nada en mi que vaya a contaminar nada- Hermione se limitó a decirle esto, y se mordió la lengua antes de decirle que el que estaba contaminando era él con sus estúpidos prejuicios, pero por ahora era mejor llevar las cosas con la mayor calma posible, no sabía que le esperaba hoy con él allí.

-Con ser una sangre sucia es suficiente-

Al escuchar estas palabras Hermione pensó que a pesar de todos estos años y más aún viniendo de la boca del imbécil que tenía enfrente, aún las sentía como una bofetada en el rostro, sin embargo no lo demostró y se defendió con dignidad

-Una sangre sucia que ahora hace parte de Slytherin, supongo que en este momento tu amado Salazar debe estar revolcándose en su tumba-

-Pero de la alegría Granger-

-¿Ah sí, y por qué?

-Porque tal vez él sea el único que tenga idea de lo que tengo planeado para ti. Y créeme no te vas a poder escapar-

Malfoy siempre ha demostrado un inmenso placer al dejar las cosas en suspenso no dando mucha información, sólo la suficiente para intrigar a sus enemigos, Hermione siempre ha estado al corriente de esto puesto que ella y sus amigos son, en efecto, sus mayores enemigos; pero eso no dejaba de molestarle en ese preciso instante, pues a ella este tipo de comentarios suelen dejarla con una sensación de avidez inmensa, saber qué es a lo que Malfoy se refería era en este momento su mayor interés.

Aunque debía ser honesta consigo misma y darse cuenta que por más burlón que sonarán sus palabras, había algo en ellas que le daban la plena seguridad de que hablaba en serio, tal vez era esa satisfacción tan inquietante en sus ojos, que lo hacían ver como a un animal que ya había acorralado a su presa y ahora sólo se disponía a jugar con ella. Y sí, no podía negarlo, ella se sentía en aquel mismo instante como la presa, y Malfoy aún no había empezado a jugar con ella, no, esto era sólo un abrebocas, el juego sería distinto y no le traería nada bueno, sí, esto ya empezaba a asustarla, pero antes de poder darle la satisfacción de percibir su temor, Hermione volvió en sí y se dijo a si misma, que en este tiempo que quedaba antes de iniciar el sexto año, ella se prepararía mental, emocional e incluso físicamente para este reto, sí señor este es sólo un reto de los muchos que ha tenido que vivir hasta ahora, y quién podía poner en duda que de este no fuera a salir con dignidad siendo ella quien era, Hermione Granger.

Increíblemente todo esto pasó por su mente por unos cuantos segundos, pero antes de poder decirle algo a Malfoy para demostrarle que no lograría doblegarla, alguien apareció en la sala, una mujer, que al verlos se dirigió al joven y le dijo en un tono solemne y aún así sumiso:

- Amo Malfoy-

- Marie, ésta es Hermione Granger la nueva miembro de nuestra casa, ahora haz lo que te pedí- estas fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de salir de la sala común sin mirar a Hermione no para despedirse, como si de él se pudiera obtener semejante acto de cordialidad, sino al menos para asustarla o algo de ese estilo. No, él se fue lastimando el orgullo de la chica con su indiferencia.

Marie le indico a Hermione que la siguiera, ésta mujer parecía para la joven cercana a los 60 años, muy bien arreglada con una túnica gris, caminaba erguida y orgullosamente sin dirigirle la palabra a Hermione, a ella no le importaba, pues en este momento estaba muy confundida como para sentirse ofendida, o para darse cuenta de que seguía a una mujer que no conocía (pues jamás la había visto en el castillo), por un lugar desconocido para ella, y peor aún sin fijarse de dónde y hacia donde iba.

La razón de ésta confusión en la cabeza de la joven era que Malfoy ni por un momento pareció sorprendido por su presencia, y aunque alcanzó a mostrase molesto por que ella estuviera allí, le pareció más una fachada que realidad, es más, él no intento disimular lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esto. Lo último que le dijo realmente la asustó, aunque en ningún momento lo demostró y se prometió a sí misma que sin importar lo que le hicieran ella no mostraría su temor, de hacerlo les daría una gran satisfacción y ellos no disfrutarían si ella se mostraba como si nada la afectara.

Sin embargo, por estar dándole a esto tantas vueltas en su cabeza, Hermione no se dio cuenta que Marie la condujo a una sencilla y pequeña habitación "¿por qué tengo mi propia habitación?" pensó Hermione y se quedo contemplando este sencillo hecho sin percatarse que una vez estando allí dentro, Marie con un rápido movimiento le sacó la varita del bolsillo de su suéter, se dio rápidamente la vuelta y salió de la habitación sellando la puerta con un hechizo.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo que hizo reaccionar, demasiado tarde, a la nueva bruja de Slytherin.

------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte, Malfoy no podía sentirse mejor, sin que lo hubiera planeado le habían dado a Granger en bandeja de plata para hacer con ella lo que él quisiera, sin que ella tuviera ni una pequeña oportunidad para ser salvada. Pero lo mejor era que a pesar de la inteligencia de la sangre sucia, ella no se daría cuenta de lo que le pasaría.

Al contrario de la creencia popular, Dumbledore no se puede enterar de absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en el colegio y menos aún en el interior de la casa de Slytherin, lo cual siempre había sido una gran ventaja para sus miembros y en especial para Draco ahora que podía buscar venganza. Para él ya era hora, por fin podría hacer sufrir realmente a Harry Potter y que mejor forma sino a través de uno de sus seres queridos, ésta idea de la unión de las casas solo llevaría la separación de Granger y su apreciado Potter, y claro de paso podría ver como Weasley se moría mientras no pudiera estar cerca de su amada Hermione, pues para Draco -así como para muchos que fueran lo suficientemente atentos- no era un secreto que al cabeza incendiada le gustaba la rata de biblioteca, lástima que después de que él hiciera con ella lo que tenía pensado sería la misma Granger que por vergüenza con ella misma no volvería a acercarse a sus amigos.

-------------------------------------------------------

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta lo primero que hizo Hermione fue buscar su varita, al no encontrarla y por fin dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido no pudo sentir más que un cosquilleo por el cuerpo que la paralizó por completo, ¿sería el susto o la estupidez? por estar distraída y no estar pensando en el lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le había ofendido tanto la indiferencia de Malfoy que no se fijó en otra cosa, "no, que estúpida idea" se dijo Hermione, así que la enterró en su mente y se concentró en salir de allí. Por horas intento encontrar una vía para abrir la puerta, incluso trata de hacer magia sin varita, pero nada paso. Al final, ya cansada de todo el esfuerzo físico y mental que había hecho decidió darse la vuelta y fijarse en la habitación en la que estaba.

Tenía una cama para ella, que le pareció bastante cómoda cuando se recostó allí; tenía un escritorio y un pequeño estante para poner sus libros

-Eso no lo tenía en mi cuarto en Gryffindor, siempre tenía que estar o en la sala común o en la biblioteca para hacer mis deberes, bueno al menos tendré un lugar para estudiar tranquila- dijo en voz alta como si estuviera hablando con alguien

Después se dio cuenta de que tenía su propio baño y pensó que si no podía evitar estar ahora en la casa de Slytherin al menos podría encerrarse en su habitación cuando tuviera que hacerlo, y de paso les quitaría a sus "nuevos" compañeros el placer de hacerle algo.

Así pasó otro rato, sin pensar en nada en particular pues después del susto inicial Hermione pensó que no podrían mantenerla así por siempre, tendría que estar en la entrada del castillo a las siete, y si no llegaba a su casa sus padres encontrarían la manera de comunicarse con Dumbledore y si no lo lograban entonces hablarían con la familia Weasley y ellos sí contactarían a alguien. "Tranquila Hermione, aunque Malfoy logró asustarte, sabes que no te puede mantener aquí más de un par de horas" pensó ella. Cuando saliera y se mostrara tranquila, y relajada por un par de horas de sueño Malfoy se daría cuenta de que lidiar con ella sería más complicado de lo que creía.

Se dejo caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se fijo en su reloj, marcaba las 6, había dormido lo suficiente aunque tenía un poco de hambre, a continuación se dio cuenta de que en la mesa de su escritorio había aparecido un bandeja con comida. Se dispuso a comer y cuando termino se preparó para que le abrieran la puerta para irse de allí y vería la manera de desquitarse por semejante trato.

Dieron las 6:50 y la puerta no se abrió, "tendré que correr para conseguir uno de esos carruajes"; dieron las 7:00 y la puerta no se abrió "uno de los otros se dará cuenta que no he ido y vendrán a buscarme"; 7:10 y la puerta no se abrió, la respiración de Hermione se agitó pero aún tenía esperazas "aún es temprano, me esperarán". Dieron las once de la noche y Hermione seguía mirando y esperando que la puerta se abriera.

A/N: Este fue el segundo capitulo, no tiene tanta información como el capitulo anterior, pero lo deje hasta aquí porque no quería que fuera taaan largo y además porque este capitulo es la introducción a lo que será de la vida de Hermione, y créanme si ella creía que empezaría desde el 1 de septiembre, por lo que acaban de leer ya sabrán que Malfoy quiere que empiece mucho antes.

El siguiente capitulo se titula "**Un secreto en la casa de Slytherin", **y ya van varias páginas escritas, pero aún hay que modificar y agregar, quitar etc., muchas cosas, así que me tomara un tiempo, pero tranquilos y tranquilas no será mucho tiempo.

Por fa dejen REVIEWS, son muy necesarios para saber de la receptividad de la historia, y como en el anterior esperaré a ver una cantidad suficiente para saber cuando publicar el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Un secreto en la casa de Slytherin

Disclamer: Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje que iré incluyendo a medida que se de la historia; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

A/N: Gracias a **Sakura-Granger, Irmafran, Navigo, Mireya, Dusquinha y Silviota** por sus reviews, realmente sus palabras han sido un gran apoyo y me alientan a continuar con ésta historia. Igualmente a los lectores silenciosos también les agradezco su interés en este fanfic y espero que en alguna oportunidad me comuniquen sus opiniones sean positivas o negativas.

Espero que este tercer capitulo les guste, les genere preguntas y que los cautive, las cosas empiezan a cambiar y nos acercamos a ese rito que tanto he mencionado.

**Un año entre serpientes **

**Capitulo III**

**Un secreto en la casa de Slytherin**

Theodore Nott miraba con un absoluto desprecio la sala común de los Hufflepuffs "cretinos inútiles" pensaba, todos tan amables con todo el mundo siempre tan dispuestos ayudar pero al final todos eran una manada de mediocres y él tendría que vivir con ellos durante un año, aún no lograba entender como podría aguantar tanta "amabilidad", tenía que salir de allí ahora, se estaba ahogando en esa sala tan iluminada y extrañamente acogedora, aunque no lo llegara aceptar en voz alta, iba a extrañar mucho su antigua sala común en las mazmorras.

Cuando se encontraba en la puerta de la sala común dispuesto a salir corriendo de allí, se encontró cara a cara con el mismísimo diablo, Draco Malfoy.

-Ibas a alguna parte Theodore- le dijo el rubio

-La verdad sí, a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí. Ya sabía yo que tu estarías cerca ¿Snape te advirtió qué pasaría cierto?

-Claro, tu sabes que él es la cabeza de la casa pero yo soy quien controla a los miembros de Slytherin- miró sobre el hombro de su compañero, sonrío malévolamente y le dijo- ¿Es que no piensas invitarme a tu nuevo hogar?

Con un gesto que mostraba su absoluto disgusto por esa idea, Nott se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Malfoy cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala común.

-Estos Hufflepuffs son todos unos idiotas, deberías ver el resto de esta casa, toda decorada y "bonita" con mensajes de apoyo entre ellos, ¡ah que desgracia!- le dijo Nott

-Si tanto te disgusta la idea ¿por qué aceptaste este trato? -

-Tú sabes muy bien porque, el nombre de mi familia corre en la boca de todos porque mi padre es un mortifago, el apoyo de mi familia al señor oscuro nos puede perjudicar en algunas cosas. Esto lo hago para ganarme al loco de Dumbledore, si el cree que yo creo en esto de la unión de las casas no va a estar vigilándome todo el tiempo como a otros desafortunados- esto último lo dijo refiriéndose claramente a Draco.

-No te preocupes por mi, tu sabes que Dumbledore estará más que ocupado este año con la "llegada" del señor oscuro y cuidando a su consentido. Lo cual es una ventaja para mí, porque estoy seguro que este año me voy a divertir como nunca-

- Con la sangre sucia-

-Si, ah! mi querido amigo estoy tan ¿cómo se llama ese sentimiento? Ah si, algo así como feliz, es que nunca creí que Dumbledore la enviara tan fácilmente al matadero, ni te imaginas todo lo que he pensado que puedo hacerle, tengo el año entero- la satisfacción en su rostro era imposible de describir, hasta Nott que lo conocía tan bien se le helo la sangre al verla.

-Suena como si hubieras sabido desde hace mucho que sería ella a la que iban a enviar- dijo inquisidoramente Nott

-Si tratas de insinuar que yo le hice algo al sombrero para que la enviara a ella a Slytherin te equivocas, lo supe porque ella es Gryffindor y una sangre sucia, era obvio que la enviaran a nuestra casa. Lo cual me recuerda que es una gran ventaja que no te hayan enviado a ti a Gryffindor, ¿tanto odio le tienes a los Hufflepuffs?-

-Creo que te acabas de dar cuenta, ¿por qué es una suerte?-

-Los Gryffindors te comerían vivo si te hubieras quedado en esa casa, además serías una desventaja en mi plan, ellos hallarían la manera de obtener información de ti, o nos chantajearían con tu bienestar-

-Si claro como si te importara mi bienestar Draco- dijo sarcásticamente el joven Nott- pero no te preocupes yo entiendo tu posición y creo saber a qué vienes, y debo decirte que no debes preocuparte seré precavido y no los dejaré pillarme despistado. Pero ¿qué es eso que vas a hacerle a Granger?-

-Por ahora la he encerrado en las mazmorras no saldrá de allí hasta el día del banquete, cuando todos estén aquí-

-¿No te parece muy arriesgado Draco?-

-Por el contrario, es necesario, hay que educarla, la verdad los Gryffindors son muy burdos y ella necesita saber cómo comportarse adecuadamente para ser un buen ejemplo de una Dama del silencio- espero para ver la reacción de Nott ante su última frase

Nott calló por unos segundos pero el asombro se notaba en su rostro, Draco pensaba hacer con Granger algo que se había establecido para los Slytherins de sangre limpia, ¡convertirla en una Dama del silencio era sacrilegio!.

-¿La quieres convertir en una Dama del silencio? Draco no entiendo, una Dama del silencio no sufre, además es un estatus que reciben las mujeres de sangre limpia y Granger no lo es, ¿por qué habría de ser una tortura, cuando tú sabes muy bien que ser nombrada Dama del silencio entre nosotros es un privilegio

-Precisamente porque es una sangre sucia- dijo Draco y arrastrando las palabras continúo- aunque sea bruja su sangre la traicionará en este rito, lo sé desde hace mucho, y si eso no es suficiente, cosa que dudo, ella no es una verdadera Slytherin y eso hace mucho más grande su desventaja, no está en igualdad de condiciones en el rito, ella saldrá perdiendo-

-No veo cómo, pero si tú dices que le hará la vida difícil yo te creo- dijo Nott levemente convencido

Malfoy no dijo más sobre el asunto, lo cual desconcertó al otro Slytherin, pero agregó -Antes de irme necesito que esta noche a las siete hagas algo Theodore-

-Lo que sea, con tal de fastidiar a Granger-

------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche en la entrada del castillo, Nott realizó un hechizo sobre uno de los cuatro carruajes que esperaban a los estudiantes, este salio despacio por la entrada del castillo y desapareció en la oscuridad. Minutos después llegó Hannah y un rato después Terry.

-¿Y Hermione?- dijo la joven bruja

-Ya se fue, parece que tenía que llegar temprano a su casa- le respondió Nott

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, todos nos iremos en el tren- dijo Terry algo confundido

-Mira yo no tengo idea de cómo es que esa niña pensaba irse para su casa, sólo sé que tenía prisa por irse, yo la vi cuando se subió al carruaje- hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta que Hannah lo miraba con una profunda desconfianza- miren si no me creen no me importa, pero si se fijan verán que sólo hay tres carruajes, lo que quiere decir que ya se fue el cuarto carruaje con Granger en él, además si se va con nosotros en el tren, la verán en la estación, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Tiene razón Hannah- le dijo Terry- además debemos irnos ya, tu sabes que el tren sale a tiempo y si nos retrasamos nos dejará, Hermione ya se fue-

-Está bien- dijo la joven algo contrariada

Cada uno se subió a su carruaje, Nott con un aire de triunfo inmenso. Draco se quedó escondido entre las sombras asegurándose de que todos los carruajes salieran del castillo; pasados unos minutos y deslizándose como una serpiente se dirigió a las mazmorras.

-------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche fue terrible para Hermione, estaba segura de que nadie había visto sospechosa su ausencia en la entrada del castillo, "algo debió haber hecho Malfoy" se decía, y aunque aún miraba la entrada de su habitación esperando que la abrieran ella sabía que no pasaría estaba tan molesta con ella misma por entrar allí sin sospechas sin dudas, sin precauciones, pensando en todo menos en lo importante.

De su habitación no salió los dos días siguientes, sabía que habían pasado dos días gracias a su reloj y por las comidas que por arte de magia aparecían en su mesa. Comía poco, estaba preocupada, la sensación de seguridad de un inicio se estaba desvaneciendo, al principio estaba segura de que sus padres harían algo una vez que ella no llegara, pero cómo era posible que después de dos días ella no le importara a nadie.

"Debí haber escrito a Harry y Ron que estaría en el castillo y que me comunicaría con ellos en un par de días" se decía, porque aunque no les hubiera dicho para qué iba al castillo al menos sus amigos empezarían a buscarla cuando no se comunicara con ellos. Pero ya era tarde, ellos estaban convencidos que estaría de vacaciones con sus padres y que la verían en la estación del tren.

-¡Eso es!- dijo en voz alta y con entusiasmo- Malfoy puede mantenerme aquí varios días pero tendrá que dejar que tome el tren, si no van a empezar hacer muchas preguntas y él estará en problemas, bueno de todos modos lo estará una vez salga de aquí y vea a Dumbledore o la profesora McGonagall.

Esta idea le permitió dormir en la noche, no tranquilamente pero al menos durmió. Al otro día muy temprano, Marie entró en su habitación, la hizo bañarse y cambiarse pero no le habló más de lo necesario, cuando Hermione le exigió su varita ella se limitó a decirle "se la devolverán a su debido tiempo".

Pensó en golpear a Marie para poder salir corriendo y escapar de allí, pero lo pensó dos veces ella era valiente no violenta, tenía que existir otra forma de salir. Tal vez si era condescendiente y se mostraba indiferente ante su encierro Malfoy se daría cuenta de que esta estrategia no serviría y la dejaría ir. Mala idea.

Después del desayuno Malfoy por fin hizo acto de presencia en la habitación de la joven bruja.

-Malfoy ¿de visita, yo creía que habías vuelto a tu mansión después de encerrarme aquí- le dijo mordazmente Hermione, no le iba a demostrar que había logrado asustarla durante estos días.

-Abbot, Boot y Nott se fueron hace dos días creyendo que ya te habías ido, tu ausencia no les importó demasiado- se limitó a decirle el rubio, con una soberbia y desdén hacia ella y su situación que la molestó aún más. Hermione permaneció en silencio, él siguió hablando- y no hay ningún profesor aquí y si éstas pensando en el bobalicón del gigante amigo tuyo-

-Se llama Hagrid- dijo la joven calmadamente

-Sí ese, no estaba cuando tu llegaste, no sabe que estás aquí así que no tiene porque buscarte. Además se la pasa en esa pocilga en la que vive y sólo va al bosque, no guardes tus esperanzas en él- le dijo él, apenas posando la mirada en su rostro lo suficiente para saber que esa luz de esperanza en ella se había apagado.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él la afectara, no lloraría, no gritaría, no haría un espectáculo de sí misma en esa situación, de hacerlo Malfoy llevaría las de ganar ¿pero acaso no tenía ya toda la ventaja?. Así que dijo lo más tranquilamente posible las siguientes palabras

-Yo no estoy sola en el mundo como tú, yo tengo una familia a la que le intereso y unos amigos que se preocuparan cuando no me comunique con ellos así sea para saludarlos, además Dumbledore vendrá en algún momento- respiro profundo Malfoy no podía contra esto

-Mi querida sangre sucia, tu sí estás sola en este mundo, sobretodo ahora que yo tengo el poder sobre ti. Ni tus padres ni los bobalicones de tus amigos sospechan nada porque tu les enviaste cartas, o al menos eso creen ellos. En la de tus padres dijiste que este proyecto requería que te quedarás aquí trabajando antes de iniciar el curso. Y a tus amigos les dijiste que e ibas a una excursión con tus padres y no podrías volver a escribirles hasta el inicio de año. Y en cuanto a Dumbledore, él no regresará si no hasta el día del banquete junto a los demás profesores, no hay nadie que te vaya a salvar de mi ya te lo dije-

-No te confíes Malfoy, no puedes estar seguro de eso. Pero aunque llegué hasta ese día, no vas a poder mantenerme encerrada y cuando salga les diré que fue lo que hiciste- le dijo ella perdiendo un poco el control que había mantenido hasta ahora.

-Y se supone que eres una Gryffindor, yo tenía entendido que ustedes eran los valientes de este colegio, pero tu no eres más que una cochina cobarde, cuando salgas vas a correr a decirle todo a tus protectores, para que te defiendan del cruel Slytherin- se mofó él. Pero a continuación su expresión se transformo y su mirada se hizo más fría que antes y su arrogancia más evidente- ¡Niña Tonta, yo no estaría haciendo esto si no conociera los riesgos, y aquí no existe ninguno, tu vas a salir de aquí hasta el día del banquete y no vas a decirle nada a nadie, no podrás decirle nada a nadie por más esfuerzo que hagas, no hay magia, no hay hechizo ni voluntad que te vaya a permitir hablar. Vas a permanecer en silencio

Como siempre la dejó con la palabra en la boca y muy desconcertada por lo que le había dicho.

---------------------------------

Malfoy salió muy molesto de la habitación de Hermione, su idea era estar más tiempo allí, provocarla lo suficiente, pensaba que si lograba hacerla llorar su día, su semana estarían completas. Pero no, ella estaba allí calmada y confiada en que por más que él quisiera no podría hacerle ningún daño, y una parte de eso era cierto, ella tendría que estar completa para el día del banquete…pero después de eso las cosas serían distintas.

Sin embargo, esperaba que al mantenerla encerrada mermaría algo de su confianza en sí misma sin magia estaba desprotegida allí, pero se aferraba a ese estúpido coraje propio de su casa que a él tanto le molestaba, ella estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo todo y no demostrarle que la afectaba. Aunque no podía ocultarlo del todo, Draco se había dado cuenta que parte de la confianza que Granger tenía se basaba en todos esos puntos que había sacado a relucir, sus padres, sus amigos, Dumbledore, etc, etc. Pero él no era estúpido todo estaba planeado, incluso Snape era ignorante de la situación de Hermione, no quería arriesgar esto por nada, todo estaba preparado.

Llamó a Marie y le dijo que se alistara

-Tenemos que empezar a educarla desde hoy, no tenemos mucho tiempo- le dijo Draco y con esto volvieron a la habitación de Hermione.

---------------------------------------------

Hermione no se reponía de esa pequeña discusión con Malfoy cuando este volvió a presentarse. Este segundo encuentro fue bastante extraño para la joven, al entrar, Malfoy hizo que Marie le tomara las medidas de su cuerpo y le dijo que tendría que encargarse de su cabello, odiaba que fuera rizado y enmarañado, Hermione aunque no lo demostró se sintió bastante ofendida puesto que su cabello no tenía la apariencia que Malfoy describía, por el contrario ella había logrado mejorar su apariencia a algo más manejable y que la hacía sentir más bonita.

Pero sin su consentimiento Marie cambio su cabello dejándolo liso desde la raíz pero con algunas ondulaciones en las puntas, lo peor era que sin un espejo a la mano Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo se veía con este nuevo estilo. Este no fue el único cambió que Malfoy ordenó, Marie también le quitó la poca ropa muggle que Hermione tenía y se la cambió por unas finas y muy elegantes túnicas, todas iguales, todas de color verde oscuro, casi negras. No podía negar que las túnicas fueran bonitas y se sintiera cómoda con ellas, pero no tenían porque quitarle su ropa, a ella le gustaba mucho, le pertenecían, pero no importó cuanto peleó sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio que le entregaron sus dos acompañantes.

Y así pasaron los siguientes días entre las clases más absurdas que ella pudo haber recibido en su vida, Malfoy le decía "agradece que te estamos educando como se debe" pero para ella recibir lecciones de glamour, de cómo maquillarse peinarse, vestirse (todo sin espejo, Marie se encargaba de guiarla), de como comportarse en la mesa, caminar, etc., todo era una pérdida de tiempo, se pasaba el día así haciendo estas cosas sin sentido.

Sin embargo, esto no fue lo que más le disgustó sino que se había dado cuenta que al estar en este lugar Malfoy y Marie empezaban a tener una opinión sobre lo que debía Ser. Prácticamente la instruían en lo que una mujer de Slytherin debía hacer y ser y en lo que no debía hacer y ser, que básicamente era casi todo lo que Hermione hacía y era.

Con todo esto, los cambios en su cabello, en las clases para mejorar su forma de caminar, de comportarse en la mesa, de hablar, de sentarse, etc, Hermione Granger sentía como si la estuvieran preparando para algo, y lo más frustrante de todo es que ni Malfoy ni Marie daban pistas de que era lo que pensaban hacer con ella. Pero también sentía que todo esto también buscaba cambiarla, hacerla diferente, y parte de si misma se iba perdiendo en todas estas actividades sin sentido, empezaba a desesperarse y sólo contaba con que empezara el año escolar y pudiera volver a ver a otras personas, algún rostro amable; esperaba también volver a escuchar algún sonido, ruido, lo que fuera a cambio de este silencio que invadía su habitación, y lo peor es que hacia tanto tiempo que no leía un libro, que no escribía una nota que sentía que cuando volviera hacerlo parte de ella no recordaría cómo.

Lo que más curiosidad le daba a Hermione era el comportamiento de Malfoy, aunque pasaba varias horas con él al día, puesto que se había encargado de parte de su nueva "educación" –como él la llamaba-, nunca hablaban no había peleas ni insultos, nada, se comportaba de una manera tan indiferente con ella que llegaba al punto de herirla, ¿es que acaso no se había convertido en una oponente digna ante sus insultos, que no se acobardaba sino que le respondía con la misma mordacidad con la que él la insultaba, como para que ahora ni siquiera se molestara por insultarla, provocarla, molestarla por un momento?

Y no es que Hermione adorara pelear con él, de hecho este tipo de trato le hubiera encantado hasta el final del curso anterior, pero ahora que estaba tan sola, sin nadie con quien hablar estaba desesperada por algo de interacción humana, así fuera con el imbécil de Malfoy. Pero no, él no le hablaba excepto para decirle que estaba cogiendo mal los cubiertos, o que caminaba muy mal y sin gracia, etc., pero cuando ella iba a responderle el solo indicaba silencio con un gesto y lograba que ella se confundiera. El no era del todo amable, pero tampoco era grosero u ofensivo.

En un principio llegó a pensar que él probaría una infinidad de torturas con ella, solo por diversión y aprovechando que Marie se había apoderado de varita, pero él no hacía nada más que mostrarse indiferente. Y Hermione, aunque se mantenía valiente y no perdía oportunidad para hacer un comentario mordaz para burlarse de lo superficial y frívolo de todo esto -dando a entender que a pesar de que les seguía la corriente no significaba que la hubieran dominado- terminaba siempre tan perpleja por la actitud del rubio que a veces creía que alguien había substituido al Malfoy que ella conocía desde hace casi seis años.

Y siempre terminaba preguntándose lo mismo ¿Es que hasta Malfoy se había propuesto en abandonarla también, al estar allí pero sin estar con ella?

N/A: Esto fue el tercer capitulo, había pensado agregar más cosas que tenían mayor relación con la actitud de Malfoy y más datos sobre su plan, pero al final me gustó más la versión con este final, no es que quiera alargar el suspenso más de lo necesario, pero realmente esa parte no se "veía" bien en este capitulo.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que me escriban sus opiniones. Y aunque sé que el título en un principio no tiene al parecer relación con el capitulo, espero que algunos de ustedes hayan entendido su significado.

En esta ocasión no les puedo dar el nombre del siguiente capitulo, aún estoy entre dos opciones pero la que elija depende de cómo se de el capitulo, y todavía hay elementos que faltan aunque ya escribí un parte muy importante de la historia y no sé si la dejo para la cuarta o quinta parte y como lo veo, es esa decisión la que definirá el titulo del siguiente capitulo

Lectores gracias por su atención

Eso era lo que tenía que decir, y publicaré cuando vea que tengo los reviews necesarios y suficientes para hacerlo, realmente quiero saber sus opiniones, así que por favor escríbanme REVIEWS!

Bye

Mya


	4. La alianza del silencio

**Disclamer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** De nuevo gracias a **Sakura-Granger, Navigo, Mireya y Dusquinha **por sus reviews, con cada episodio su apoyo ha sido muy importante para continuar, gracias por mantenerse como fieles lectores. **Irmafran, **aunque no salió tu review en la página lo recibí en mi correo, gracias. A **Lisky** quien también ha estado desde el primer capitulo. Y a **Jors, Ailes De la Mort y Vannesa, **bienvenidos y gracias a por sus reviews nuevos lectores que se unen a nosotros en esta historia. También a **DarknessEnd** por todos sus comentarios, a los cuales ya di respuesta.

Igualmente a los lectores silenciosos también les agradezco su interés en este fanfic y espero que en alguna oportunidad me comuniquen sus opiniones sean positivas o negativas.

Quiero que sepan que la pequeña demora en publicar este capitulo se debe a cuestiones personales, la principal, mi estado de salud que no ha sido muy bueno últimamente, nada grave en realidad pero lo suficiente como para no tener ánimos para escribir.

**Un año entre serpientes **

**Capitulo IV**

**La alianza del silencio**

Ira

Era precisamente eso lo que se sentía en el ambiente, la ira que emanaba por cada uno de los poros del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Tomó lo primero que encontró y lo lanzo hacia una de las paredes de su cuarto, un vaso que se hizo añicos con el golpe. Pero aunque hubiera roto la vajilla entera del castillo, esto no habría sido suficiente para expresar o mitigar la furia que sentía dentro de sí.

Tomaba aire con fuerza tratando de calmarse pero eso tampoco funcionaba, así que opto por tomar algo del licor que guardaba en las gavetas de su habitación en las mazmorras. Largos sorbos de whisky de fuego pasaban por su garganta y el efecto adormecedor del licor invadió su cuerpo y lo calmó, pero su mente seguía pensando sobre lo mismo.

Cuando había creído que podría controlar a Granger ella va y lo arruina todo, cuando pensó que ella estaba resignada con todo lo que pasaba esperando salir de allí lo antes posible, termina deshaciendo el trabajo de días. Y fue tanta la frustración sentida que terminó perdiendo el control, que su barrera de indiferencia -esa que tanto le había servido durante los últimos días para confundir a la Gryffindor- se había derrumbado al seguirle el juego a la sangre sucia.

**Flashback**

Como había pasado a ser la rutina de los últimos días, Malfoy llegó después del desayuno a la habitación de Hermione; la encontró en su cama mirando a un punto, cualquier punto en la pared, cuando él se sentó ella lo ignoró, cuando dijo –"Granger es hora de comenzar con tu educación"- ella siguió ignorándolo.

-Ah ya veo, quieres jugar a la ley del hielo, ja! mira que triste me pone- le dijo él con sarcasmo- ya te he dicho que debes agradecer estas lecciones que te damos, si no aprendes a comportarte a la altura de los Slytherin- y la miro con desprecio- Bueno, lo más cercano a un Slytherin que alguien como tu podría, si no lo logras vas a vivir momentos difíciles este año-

-Uhy no me digas, supongo que podría considerar un secuestro en las mazmorras como unas inusuales vacaciones- le respondió ella con el mismo sarcasmo, tal vez más.

Esa respuesta sorprendió al rubio, durante los últimos días ella se había mostrado sarcástica y se había burlado de las clases que se le daban, lo cual era esperable, pero era cierto que no había tenido mayores inconvenientes con ella. Pero hoy no había sido el sarcasmo en su voz sino toda la agresión contenida en sus palabras, en su rostro, en la mirada. Eso significaba que hoy definitivamente sería un día diferente.

-Vaya alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama hoy- dijo tratando de burlarse. Aunque en realidad era una manera de evitar lo que fuera que viniera

-Desde hace muchos días me he levantado del lado equivocado de la cama Malfoy- le respondió ella- siguiendo este estúpido jueguito tuyo con estás absurdas clases.

-Ya, ya Granger ya conoces como es esto, si te portas bien te ira mejor si no lo haces las cosas se empeoran-

-La verdad no he tenido oportunidad de comprobar si eso es cierto, y estoy segura de que no puedes hacerme nada realmente importante que no te traiga consecuencias-

Era muy claro que Granger estaba dispuesta a desafiarlo hoy, pensó Malfoy. Lo hubiera esperado de los primeros días pero ella había sido tan dócil que creyó que estaba manejando muy bien la situación. Y ahora ella le responde de ésta manera, y él que creía que todo le iba a salir bien.

-No estés tan segura Granger, es muy poco tal vez nada lo que puede salir de las paredes de estas mazmorras y eso te incluye a ti y tu situación-

-Eres un imbécil Malfoy- le grito - estás muy seguro de ti mismo, quien te asegura que eso que crees va a funcionar. Realmente parece que no supieras de dónde vengo yo, o quien soy yo. En unos días empezará el año escolar y no podrás mantenerme encerrada, de hacerlo empezarán a investigar lo que has hecho.

-¿Y cuándo dije que vas a permanecer aquí incluso después del banquete, ya te había dicho que vas a estar en el banquete muy tranquila sentada en la mesa de Slytherin- lo dijo tratando de terminar allí la conversación y continuar con el plan del día.

-Eso sí que es un alivio-dijo nuevamente con sarcasmo- y dime Malfoy ya que todo lo tienes planeado ¿cómo vas a evitar que yo le cuente esto a Dumbledore?

-No se lo vas a decir- aseguró con vehemencia el rubio

-"No se lo vas a decir"- dijo en tono burlón la joven Gryffindor y el león adormecido en días empezó a surgir en ella, obtendría respuestas fuera como fuera- Tan seguro de todo últimamente Malfoy, ojala fueras tan seguro cuando respondes preguntas en un examen tal vez así me superarías…

La expresión en el rostro de Malfoy se hizo más tensa y ella lo notó, al final él era tan predecible como ella esperaba que fuera.

-…o si fueras tan seguro en quidditch…

-No te atrevas a terminar esa oración Granger- el tono de voz de Malfoy ya empezaba a subir de nivel, no era tan calmado y distante como en un inicio.

-…lograrías al menos acercarte un poco a la snitch antes de que Harry la atrape, porque tenemos que ser honestos, tu apestas en el quidditch ni con la mejor escobas lograrías

-¡Suficiente sangre sucia!

Bingo, ahora lo tenía donde quería. Y fingiendo inocencia ella muy calmadamente le respondió:

-Pero por qué si hace días que no hablamos así, y estoy de humor para recordar viejos tiempos no me vas a poder ignorar toda la vida Malfoy. Y a propósito ¿has entrenado? por qué yo no he visto que mejores, tal vez te hayan comprado el lugar en el equipo pero todavía no te lo has ganado

-¡Dije que suficiente, qué no entiendes!. - y su tono de voz fue aumentando, mientras que Hermione no se alteraba pero se volvía más incisiva en sus comentarios

-Ni con todo el dinero de tus padres podrás ser mejor que Harry

-¡Silencio!

-Y hablando de padres ¿cómo la está pasando el tuyo encerrado en Azkaban?

De pronto la expresión del rubio se hizo no más tensa sino peligrosa, y con una mano la empujó y la hizo caer de la cama, su cuerpo cayo con un ruido seco sobre el piso, Malfoy le dio la vuelta y con un rápido movimiento se hincó sobre ella inmovilizándola.

-¡Te dije que te callaras, maldita sangre sucia. Y yo que creí que de algo te había servido la educación que te hemos dado entre Marie y yo!. ¡Parece que no entendieras que es necesaria!-

-Necesaria para qué, para nada, mira te he seguido el juego pero es una estupidez, es claro que de aquí no me vas a dejar salir hasta el día del banquete, así que en lugar de seguir con esto más bien me quedo en mi cuarto durmiendo y espero al 1 de septiembre, al fin y al cabo faltan solo tres días-

Después de decir esto la joven trato de levantarse, se movió con fuerza pero el brujo que era más alto y más fuerte físicamente que ella logró detenerla, aunque por su contextura física Granger le resultaba un tanto escurridiza. La empujó nuevamente sobre el piso y siguió gritándole, era obvio que el haber mencionado a su padre lo había descontrolado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, es necesario que sigas con las clases, es necesario entre nosotros las normas son diferentes¡

-¿Por qué, acaso se comen vivos?.

-No te burles estúpida – y la presiono nuevamente contra el piso- ¡te juro que te vas a arrepentir cuando llegue la hora de convertirte en una dama del silencio, ahí vamos a ver que tan valiente eres!-

- ¿Una qué?

En ese momento fue como si Malfoy hubiera salido de un trance, esas dos palabras de Hermione lo habían traído a la realidad, la expresión de su rostro volvió a transformarse se notaba su sorpresa, era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer con ella. Se le quedo mirando un momento, se levantó y sorpresivamente la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, Hermione volvió a preguntar "¿una qué?", aunque él no le respondió

-¿Qué es eso de una dama del silencio, respóndeme Malfoy-

Pero él salió rápidamente de la habitación.

**End Flashback**

Ahora en su cuarto no entendía cómo se había vuelo tan estúpido en un par de segundos, Granger había creado todo esa discusión para molestarlo y que él le dijera algo, y era cierto que no le había dicho mucho, de hecho nada, pero cuando se trataba de Granger eso era algo una gran pista.

Ella esperaría el momento para averiguar de qué se trataba el ser una dama del silencio. Si antes estaba a la deriva sin saber que pasaría con ella –lo cual era algo que la desesperaba-, ahora tenía al menos un dato al cual aferrarse mientras estaba allí e iniciaba el año escolar. Pero bueno, si el plan de Granger era hacer todo más complicado de lo que realmente debía ser, entonces le daría gusto y la haría sufrir cuando el momento de llevar a cabo el rito llegara.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que ella llegaba a descontrolarlo, sabía que comentario hacer para derrumbarlo. Había sido un estúpido, esa era la verdad, creer que había podido controlarla hasta ahora, eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto la curiosidad y ferocidad de Granger ya eran tan legendarias como su inteligencia en este colegio.

Lo que más hería su orgullo en este momento es que ella le ganara incluso en su propio terreno, algo que él no soportaba que pasara. Por eso es que esperaba hacerla sufrir como fuera y al precio que fuera, tenerla encerrada era poco, tenía que ser poco para lo que viniera en su futuro. Haría que sufriera con el rito pero la verdad era que una parte de su mente seguía repitiendo lo que Nott le había dicho, y se estaba arrepintiendo de convertir a Granger en una dama del silencio, al final esa era una posición privilegiada entre los de sangre pura y una posición vedada para una sangre sucia como Granger.

Mientras esto cruzaba por su mente un ligero silbido en un lado de la habitación atrajo su atención y al mirar esa gran figura que se deslizaba por el suelo alumbrando delicadamente la habitación con el brillo de su piel verde esmeralda, Malfoy recordó porque había decidido llevar a cabo la Alianza del Silencio con Granger, y en su rostro apareció esa extraña expresión que detonaba cuando él sentía aquella satisfacción por saber que tenía la vida y el destino de una persona en sus manos.

-----------------------------

Después de la escena vivida con Malfoy, Hermione había quedado llena de preguntas y con algunas respuestas. Se aseguró que saldría de las mazmorras el día del banquete por el inicio del año escolar y que toda esta situación vivida en las mazmorras tenía como objetivo que ella se convirtiera en una dama del silencio, y que se supiera comportar como tal, lo cual era algo bastante raro porque Malfoy le estaba dando ventajas o al menos eso parecía si tenía en cuenta que le estaba dando elementos para no ser maltratada por los Slytherins, ella sabría como manejarse entre serpientes sin cometer errores, y todo gracias a Malfoy que ironía.

Pero no estaba segura de si ser o no una dama del silencio, fuera lo que fuera, sería algo bueno para ella, porque seamos honestos Malfoy jamás haría algo por ella sin obtener un beneficio propio, y estaba segura que él esperaba verla sufrir y más aún después de lo sucedido.

Al menos ese día pudo hacer lo que había planeado, dormir; ni Malfoy ni Marie se aparecieron ese día, de hecho había mucha calma en contraste con los días anteriores en los que ellos dos entraban y salían de su habitación, le daban instrucciones y corregían cada una de las cosas que ella hacía y decía.

La cena apareció puntualmente y Hermione comió todo lo que estaba en el plato, ya estaba acostumbrada a comer sola y a pesar de estar en terreno de serpientes nunca sospecho que la comida le fuera hacer algún daño, siempre aferrándose a la idea de que si algo le sucedía el 1 de septiembre se sabría. Y tenía tanta hambre, no le habían servido el almuerzo (seguramente como castigo por lo sucedido con Malfoy) y ya no podía negar el ruido que su estomago hacia protestando por la necesidad de alimento. Por eso no notó que su comida fuera diferente a otras, o que su sabor fuera más dulce y adormecedor, ni tampoco que al terminar de comer una gran sensación de cansancio la invadiera a pesar de haber dormido durante todo el día, y sin darse cuenta cayo profundamente dormida sobre su cama.

---------------------

Cuando despertó se sentía un poco mareada, pensó que se debía a dormir tanto, aunque no recordaba en qué momento se había acostado en su cama y se había quedado dormida.

Se estiró en su cama y la sintió un poco tibia casi fría como si hasta ahora se hubiera acostado allí, lo cual era imposible aunque no recordaba por cuanto tiempo había dormido. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz miro a su alrededor, la habitación seguía igual pero por alguna razón era diferente. Se levanto de la cama y recorrió el lugar tratando de averiguar porque se sentía tan extraña allí, pero no encontró nada que se lo asegurara, todas sus cosas estaban en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado. Siguió mirando y contrastando sus recuerdos de la habitación y aunque no halló nada diferente la sensación de extrañeza no la abandonaba.

Unos minutos después entró Marie, luciendo tan solemne y fría como siempre

-¿Marie sabes qué es una dama del silencio?- fue lo primero que le dijo Hermione al verla

-No se preocupe sabrá de que se trata en su momento, pero no por mí- le respondió casi con amabilidad y a continuación la mujer se dirigió al baño abrió la llave de la bañera y mientras está se llenaba depositó allí un liquido blanco, era un jabón que olía delicioso, o al menos eso pensó Hermione.

Cuando Marie se dio cuenta que Hermione la observaba con atención se dispuso a hablarle para disipar cualquier duda que surgiera en ese momento y no perder el tiempo, que era tan valioso en ese momento.

-Su baño está listo señorita Granger, el jabón que puse en su baño es para ayudar a su cuerpo, ha dormido mucho y sus músculos han tenido poco movimiento, esto los ayudará. Le dejaré lista en su cama la túnica que debe usar y cuando termine la acompañare para que se reúna con el joven amo-.

Los ojos de Hermione y la expresión de su rostro evidenciaban la clara sorpresa de la niña, ¿era posible que ya fuera el 1 de septiembre? ¿Acaso había dormido tanto?.

-¿Marie qué día es hoy?-

-El día en que usted por fin saldrá de aquí y si no toma su baño y se viste perderá la oportunidad-

-Es que todo se siente tan extraño, incluso esta habitación, el tiempo, todo- Hermione pensaba en lo fácil que resultaba todo de un día para otro, si es que había pasado un día o dos o los que fueran.

-Es porque ha dormido mucho. No piense demasiado sólo haga lo que se le pide y las cosas serán más fáciles para usted, ese es mi consejo- Y aunque Marie no sonaba amable, ni cordial sino increíblemente distante, en ese momento sus palabras tuvieron efecto en la joven bruja.

Y Hermione lo hizo, había pensado demasiado en estos días se había preocupado tanto por todo, tratando de hallar formas de salir, de vengarse, de hacerle pagar a Malfoy por estos días de infierno que había vivido, todo se había vuelto tan repetitivo en su rutina diaria y en su cabeza que no había logrado hacer otra cosa que "rumiar" sobre lo mismo. Y para ser honesta eso la había agotado tanto, al menos Marie tenía razón en que por un momento debía dejar de pensar en eso, ¡saldría! Por fin dejaría este lugar y hallaría la manera de decir a alguien lo que había vivido.

"Voy a salir y respirar aire, veré el sol y a muchas personas, veré a Harry y Ron y a los demás Gryffindors. Saldré y podré respirar otro aire que no sea el de este cuarto, que no sea el aire de las mazmorras. Saldré y podré volver a leer" Esto era lo único que Hermione se permitía decirse a sí misma mientras se hundía en la tina y se dejaba llevar por la fabulosa sensación que se disipaba en su cuerpo gracias a ese baño.

Cuando salio de la tina se encontró con una fabulosa túnica verde esmeralda que al ponerla sobre su cuerpo se acomodaba a él como un guante.

A continuación, se dio cuenta que Marie había dejado un espejo en su habitación. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía su propio reflejo, pero la imagen que este le enseñaba fue una que la sorprendió, la túnica era hermosa y no podía negar que le gustaba como se veía, pero en su cuerpo y en su rostro había algo diferente, el espejo le revelaba los cambios que ella sabía que en algún momento de su vida sufriría, ese paso que todo niña tiene cuando pasa a ser mujer.

Por supuesto su cuerpo llevaba cambiando desde hacia mucho pero al verse al espejo todos los días no lo había notado tanto como en ese momento, en el que su reflejo era tan nuevo para ella. Se contemplo un momento y se dio cuenta que su túnica dejaba expuesto su cuello, lo cual no era muy común en este tipo de vestuario. El contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, todo cubierto, le hizo pensar por un instante en lo vulnerable que parecía. Marie llegó en ese momento y la ayudo a peinarse en silencio, cuando terminaron se limitó a decir:

-Sígame-

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione lo hizo. Avanzaron por un largo pasillo y a continuación bajaron por unas escaleras, ya que el día en que llegó allí no se había percatado del camino no sabía si se dirigían a la sala común o a otro lugar. Se dio cuenta de que era a otro lugar cuando se encontraron con una puerta de la cual resaltaba el rostro de una serpiente con sus ojos color rubí. Hermione sintió alegría al ver esos ojos, ese color, tan vivo si se compara con la frialdad de Slytherin, por un momento se sintió más cerca de su casa, de Gryffindor, y se alegró aún más al recordar que vería a sus amigos en un par de minutos.

Marie dijo algo a la serpiente y esta desapareció con sus hermosos ojos de rubí dejando a la joven mujer con una desazón inmensa, ese pedacito de color se había ido, no había nada que la mantuviera tranquila ahora.

Bajaron unas escaleras y se encontró en una sala redonda, iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas, notó que habían otras personas en la habitación, unas diez personas tal vez más, no sabía estaba un poco mareada; todos usaban túnicas negras que cubrían sus rostros y él pánico la invadió.

Todo lo que pudo decir en medio de un grito ahogado fue -Mortífagos-

-No Granger te equivocas, no somos Mortifagos….aún- Y la voz de Malfoy retumbó por todo el lugar, se dirigió al centro de la habitación y los demás se fueron acercando a las paredes.

Hermione quería salir de allí, intento correr pero sus piernas no respondían se mantenían estáticas. Cómo era eso posible si hacía tan solo un momento había caminado hasta allí sin ayuda. En ese momento Malfoy volvió a hablar

-Ven aquí Granger-

Y así lo hizo, sus piernas empezaron a funcionar y la acercaron a Malfoy en el centro de la sala. En ese momento lo comprendió, sólo podía moverse cuando se lo ordenaban.

-Qué pasa, dónde estoy, qué van a hacerme, qué es este lugar- dijo la niña con toda la valentía posible.

-Tantas preguntas Granger, siempre preguntando tanto, que no sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato, o en este caso a la leona- y todos a su alrededor rieron por lo bajo.

-Que gracioso Malfoy, qué hago aquí ¡te exijo que me dejes ir!-

-Eso no sucederá, en este momento tu cuerpo no responde más que a las ordenes de otros y no a las tuyas y no pienso dejarte salir- respiro profundo y continuo- Es hora de empezar.

Y alguien detrás de Hermione con un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo logró amordazarla. La dejaron sola en la mitad de la sala y todo se oscureció a su alrededor. Luego escucho la voz de Malfoy.

-Desde hace siglos nuestra casa ha guardado con fidelidad sus secretos. Nosotros las serpientes cuidamos lo que es nuestro en detrimento de lo que pertenece a los hombres y mujeres que no hacen parte de nuestra casa. Desde que nos convertimos en Slytherins muchos de nosotros somos elegidos para cargar con los secretos de nuestra nueva familia. Aprendemos a valorar el silencio para protegernos de nuestros enemigos. Y es el silencio nuestro mejor compañero mientras que la fría lógica es nuestra guía-.

Hermione se empezó a sentir como un pequeño animal en el matadero, y todos estaban allí para presenciar su muerte, se mantuvo rígida en el lugar donde la habían dejado, mirando en la dirección desde la cual provenía la fría voz de Malfoy y se aseguro de dejarle muy claro en su mirada, así no la viera en esa oscuridad, que ella no tenía miedo, nada de lo que hiciera lograría intimidarla.

El rubio continúo hablando

-Tu Hermione Granger- y dijo su nombre con tanto despreció que parecía que lo estuviera escupiendo- no estás aquí para concederte lo que para nosotros es un honor, aunque pases por el mismo rito que los que estamos aquí hemos vivido, no significa que seas considerada una de nosotros. Estas aquí para cargar con muchos de nuestros secretos y ser victima de ellos. Harás parte de una alianza, la alianza del silencio, que te unirá a los Slytherins; por tus venas correrá un hechizo que te unirá a nosotros y te hará nuestra. Esta noche te arrepentirás de haber creído que eres superior a nosotros sangre sucia, nunca más volverás a ser una verdadera Gryffindor-.

Y el silencio se apoderó de la sala, la voz de Malfoy se deshizo en ese lugar en el no se percibían ni la respiración de sus ocupantes. Hermione estaba asustada, como no estarlo, Malfoy nunca había sonado tan seguro de sí mismo ni de sus palabras como en ese momento, estaba tan tranquilo cuando las dijo que con un tremendo horror la joven Gryffindor reconoció que el ya no era un niño sino un hombre que se adentraba poco a poco por el camino de la perversión y la maldad.

Por un momento sólo logró escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan fuertes que retumbaban en su cabeza que empezaban a marearla nuevamente, pero después un extraño silbido se fue haciendo más claro en la habitación y un ligero brillo llenó la habitación. El verde que emanaba del piso y se movía lentamente poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, y logro escuchar muchos "¡oh!" de sorpresa y algunos de temor a su alrededor.

El brillo se fue acercando más a ella, tanto que por un momento no logro ver nada, pero al acostumbrarse a esa extraña luz y dirigir su mirada hacia el piso se dio cuenta de que un gran serpiente de piel verde esmeralda la rodeaba. El sonido de su corazón se hizo más fuerte y su cuerpo estaba tan o aún más rígido que una tabla.

La serpiente se empezó a enroscar en su túnica subiendo poco a poco por su cuerpo, apretándola cada vez más a medida que avanzaba sobre ella. Y a pesar del terror que en ese momento la invadía se dio cuenta de que las personas en la sala no estaban muy tranquilas tampoco, escuchaba murmullos, susurros, era claro que no esperaban lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, que raro si se suponía que habían vivido el mismo rito que ella.

De lo que más tenía certeza Hermione es que los ojos grises de Malfoy la miraban con atención y fascinación, era tal vez el único miembro de esa sala que ya sabía lo que le sucedería, él único que lo esperaba con tantas ansias. Su satisfacción se hizo más grande cuando la cabeza de la serpiente alcanzó el cuello descubierto de Hermione, y los ojos grises de Malfoy resplandecieron en la oscuridad cuando la serpiente abrió su boca y con un certero movimiento hundió profundamente sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven bruja.

El grito de dolor de Hermione se perdió en el pañuelo que la amordazaba.

**A/N: **bueno ahí lo tienen el capitulo que casi no puedo acabar por estos días. Debo admitir que me siento un poco insegura respecto a lo que escribí, sé que quedan como cabos sueltos, tal vez muchas preguntas, pero créanme que las iré respondiendo a su tiempo, lo cual no significa que no me las puedan hacer. Ustedes saben que todos los comentarios son recibidos y **necesito los reviews** para continuar.

Por supuesto, y teniendo en cuenta la opinión de DarknessEnd, debo aclarar que no es que no vaya a continuar la historia si no me escriben una cantidad determinada de reviews, ¡jamás! Me gusta lo que estoy haciendo, pero cuando digo que esperare una cantidad determinada para saber cuando publicar es porque quiero saber sus opiniones y la receptividad del capitulo entre ustedes, si hay preguntas si les gusta o no, si sienten que la historia se está perdiendo, etc.

Los reviews son importantes porque son un apoyo para mí en este intento que hago por crear una historia, si no llegara a recibir entonces empezaría a creer que algo anda muy pero muy mal en la historia.

Así que por favor **dejen reviews, son muy importantes. **

**Gracias por seguir de cerca esta historia**

**bye**


	5. Explicaciones en la casa del diablo

**Disclamer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** Hola a todos y todas queridos lectores, estoy muy feliz con la receptividad de la historia hasta el momento, especialmente con el capitulo anterior, quería incluir muchas cosas allí que –y deben creerme- son muy importantes para el transcurso de la trama. Como me dijo uno de ustedes estaba un "poquitin" largo, pero quería que todos esos elementos quedaran en ese capitulo de la mejor manera posible, para que puedan ir pasando cosas diferentes a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia.

Realmente aprecio sus comentarios y sus preguntas y sus reacciones frente a lo que escribo, ustedes son un gran apoyo para continuar con este pequeño proyecto. Tanto a las personas que han seguido este fanfic desde el inicio como quienes empiezan a compartir sus opiniones respecto a mi historia, gracias.

**Dusquinha, Sakura-Granger, Navigo, WpG-Love, Jor's, Ailes de la Mort, Karili, Silviota, Katelau, Dannia, Nadine**, **Alia , DarknessEnd, Irmafran y K-rissLupin. **

Y lo sigo repitiendo, a los lectores silenciosos que también les agradezco su interés en este fanfic y espero que en alguna oportunidad me comuniquen sus opiniones sean positivas o negativas.

**Un año entre serpientes **

**Capitulo V**

**Explicaciones en la Casa del diablo**

Pansy Parkinson estaba hecha una furia, Draco Malfoy había llegado demasiado lejos por una estúpida disputa con una estúpida sangre sucia que no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo y mucho menos tanto riesgo, pero él estaba ciego en ese momento. Ver a Granger retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y sangre por el cuello, lo habían dejado en un estado de euforia y ahora celebraba el resultado de su tortura con algunos de los Slytherins que habían ido hasta allí, aunque quienes lo acompañaban estaban más sorprendidos que alegres por lo ocurrido.

Cuando les había enviado un mensaje indicándoles que se verían en la "Casa del diablo" un lugar de reunión de los Slytherins a las afueras de Hogsmeade, ella había creído que se trataba de una celebración por el secuestro de la sangre sucia, en sus términos un acto simple pero que definitivamente resultaba divertido. Nott, por órdenes de Malfoy había puesto al tanto de la situación a los miembros de la alianza.

Pero cuando llegó y se encontró con que Malfoy pensaba llevar a cabo la alianza del silencio con Granger casi se cae de la silla. Era absurdo, ese acto era reservado para los suyos, pero Malfoy al final había demostrado su gran inteligencia y perspicacia diciéndoles a los allí presentes que si se unía a Granger a los serpientes por este rito, estarían en la libertad de hacerle lo que fuera y ella no tendría manera de delatarlos.

Y era cierto. Pero no justificaba lo que ella acababa de presenciar. Abrió la puerta del salón donde estaba Malfoy con un fuerte golpe y todos guardaron silencio. Mirando a Malfoy y solamente a Malfoy mostrando lo molesta que estaba se limitó a decir:

-Fuera todo el mundo-

Y todos lo hicieron, aunque nadie lo admitiera o lo dijera en voz alta la mayoría esperaba que alguien se le enfrentara a Malfoy por lo ocurrido, y quién mejor que Pansy.

Todos salieron excepto Blaise Zabini que se quedo en su silla y quien no había mostrado hasta el momento ninguna reacción de aprobación o rechazo a lo hecho con Granger.

-Blaise, tengo que hablar con Malfoy-le dijo Pansy seria pero no descortésmente.

-Tranquila Pansy, tu sabes que estoy aquí para que ninguno de ustedes dos se vaya a los extremos- Y era cierto, estaba allí para prevenir que se hicieran daño, sus dos amigos eran muy "pasionales" cuando estaban molestos, y Pansy empezaba a molestar a Malfoy principalmente por haber interrumpido su celebración.

-Que quieres Parkinson dilo de una buena vez, qué no viste que estaba en plena celebración- le dijo el rubio con sorna.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste hacer eso con Granger?- le grito ella

-No me levantes la voz Parkinson- le dijo Draco arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras- tu sabes que a mi no me asustas.

-Me importa un bledo si no te asusto querido Draco-le dijo ella con sarcasmo- quiero saber en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste cambiar "un poco" el ritual. Está en cama, con fiebre muy alta, Marie no ha logrado bajarla y aunque en algún otro momento me hubiera fascinado ver a Granger retorciéndose de dolor como lo ésta ahora, las condiciones actuales hacen que me preocupe, que _todos_- y enfatizó en el todos- nos preocupemos por nuestros pellejos-

-Que linda tu Pansy, preocupándote por los demás creo que es la primera vez que veo semejante acto de bondad de tu parte- le respondió el rubio con sarcasmo.

-Yo creo- interrumpió Blaise tratando de dar calma a la discusión- que Pansy se refiere a los riesgos de que algo como esto salga de aquí. El ministerio está tras la pista de cualquier acto sospechoso, ahora que el señor oscuro ha vuelto y todos lo saben, y más aún cuando involucra a los muggles o a los sangre sucia. Lo que le acaba de pasar a Granger nos pone a todos en riesgo-

-¡¡¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema? Esto no saldrá de aquí!- dijo Malfoy obviamente molesto y salió del salón en que se encontraba, se dirigió con paso firme hasta la sala principal donde todos los otros Slytherins estaban reunidos y susurraban sobre lo ocurrido. Pansy y Blaise lo siguieron.

Con una voz firme, sin ningún rastro de duda –pues no tenía ninguna- Draco se dirigió al grupo recordándoles quien era el líder entre ellos. Y les dijo:

-Escuchen bien partida de ratas miedosas. Lo que acaba de ocurrir no merece explicación de mi parte, yo mando aquí y mis decisiones no se cuestionan, entendieron. Además, malditos cobardes no veo cómo esperan convertirse en mortifagos o cómo esperan demostrar su lealtad a nuestro señor cuando no son capaces de soportar un simple acto como el que acabaron de presenciar. ¿En serio creen que ver a una serpiente morder a una sangre sucia va a ser lo más cruel que presenciaran en su futuro? ¡Imbéciles, eso no es nada con lo que tendrán que ver y hacer. Si alguien llega a dudar de mi criterio de ahora en adelante sufrirá las consecuencias, y eso mi querida Pansy- y se acerco a ella- te incluye, y ni Blaise te podrá defender.

Hubo una pausa y el silencio reinaba en el lugar, era obvio que Malfoy había logrado asustarlos con sus palabras pero también les había recordado su futuro y que su actuación hasta ahora dejaba mucho que desear de todos ellos.

Cuando se dio cuenta que había logrado su meta, sólo agregó.

-Y para terminar es mejor que se les quede grabado que la sangre sucia Granger me pertenece, nadie la toca, nadie le habla ni si quiera para insultarla. Sólo yo decido lo que tenga que ver con ella. Y mis órdenes se obedecerán sin cuestionamientos. ¿Entendido?-

Todos asintieron y en una sola voz respondieron.- Entendido- .

Blaise y Pansy se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro cuando vieron a Malfoy salir de allí.

------------------

Acababa de despertar de un no muy confortable sueño, recordó lo que acababa de pasarle y trato de moverse para comprobar el estado en que se encontraba. Y en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación escuchó que le decían.

-Ni lo intentes Granger, es mejor que te quedes quieta si no quieres hacerte más daño-

-¿Parkinson?- Hermione no podía ver el rostro de quien le hablaba, pero conocía muy bien esa voz, simplemente porque era una de esas voces que existía para humillarla- ¿qué fue lo que me hicieron? Malditos salvajes qué me hicieron- trato de gritar la joven pero el dolor en la garganta era demasiado fuerte y se lo impedía.

-Parece que Draco perdió el tiempo tratando de educarte, ni siquiera logró quitarte esos comportamientos tan grotescos propios de los sangre sucia, pero era mucho pedir cuando no has tenido contacto con alguien que realmente sepa comportarse como un sangre limpia- le dijo ella mostrándose lo más despreciable posible.

Hubo una pausa y Hermione se dio cuenta que se encontraba acostada en su cama, en su cuarto, sin saber en qué momento la habían llevado hasta allí después de haber sido mordida por la serpiente. Miro el techo y se olvido por un momento de Parkinson, sólo logró pensar en lo absurdo de su situación.

Estaba en el castillo, en Hogwarts, supuestamente uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo y a pesar de eso, había sido secuestrada, encerrada, alejada del mundo y de sus familia para pasar a ser el alimento de un ser grotesco, su cuello había sido desgarrado por los afilados dientes de una serpiente.

Muy despacio, porque el dolor se hacía más intenso con el paso del tiempo, y de la manera más ecuánime posible le dijo a la joven que estaba en su cuarto y no lograba ver.

-Lo único que espero tener ahora es una explicación ya que no tengo ni libertad, ni poder para decidir sobre mi destino en este momento-

Pansy la observó un momento, era increíble como esta mujer -si es que eso era posible siendo ella un ser inferior- lograba pasar de un estado de salvajismo a tal tranquilidad en cuestión de segundos. La Gryffindor miraba al techo tratando de contener su rabia y aguantando el dolor que le provocaba la herida en su cuello. Tenía que admitir que Granger sí era valiente, había pasado por todo esto casi intacta y a pesar de lo ocurrido pedía "cortésmente" una explicación. Y por más que quisiera verla sufrir por no saber que le ocurriría, Draco la había molestado tanto que decidió contarle todo lo que sabía, a pesar de la advertencia hecha por este. Una pequeña venganza era mejor que ninguna venganza.

-Es justo que lo sepas Granger-

-¿Cómo lograron entrar todos ustedes al castillo sin ser detectados por Filch o Hagrid?- fue lo primero que Hermione logró pensar en ese instante.

- Muy simple, no estamos en Hogwarts- al ver la expresión de Hermione sonrió y dijo- Ah Granger, realmente Draco ha sabido llevar esto a cabo, creí que te habías dado cuenta pero no. Los últimos días estuviste en las mazmorras donde se encuentra la casa de Slytherin, pero Marie debió encontrar el modo de dormirte, probablemente un calmante en tu comida, y ella y Draco te trajeron aquí-

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto Hermione, iba perdiendo poco a poco la voz

-En un lugar que fue bautizado como la casa del diablo, aquí hacemos nuestras pequeñas fiestas lejos de los ojos de los profesores, incluido Snape. Probablemente has estado aquí horas o días, realmente no lo sé, pero si no lo notaste es porque ésta habitación es la replica de la celda en la que estuviste en las mazmorras-

-¿Esa era una celda?-

-¿Muy sofisticada para ser una celda verdad, sí así somos nosotros los sangre limpia, muy sofisticados- se rió cínicamente Pansy- Creo que te han estado dando pequeñas dosis de sedantes durante estos días para adormecer tu cuerpo y poder llegar a controlarlo como lo hizo Draco hace unas horas. Pero, el golpe de gracia lo dio Marie al usar una poción bastante complicada para llegar a tal punto de control-

Aparentemente, pensó Hermione, por el tono de voz de Pansy faltaba poco para que estallara de orgullo por la astucia de su amado Draco.

-Cuando preparó el baño la maldita bruja- se dijo Hermione más a sí misma que a Pansy- Dime Parkinson, para qué todo ese ritual-

-Se llama la Alianza del silencio, y hace parte de nuestra casa desde hace siglos. No todos los Slytherins pasan por eso, en realidad a pocos se les permite ser parte de este rito, los que demuestran merecerlo. Tú, como muy bien lo dijo Draco, pasaste por eso como medida de seguridad. La mordida de la serpiente transfiere a tu sangre un hechizo poderoso. Este hechizo se basa en el silencio, cualquier cosa que suceda y que nos ponga en peligro no podrá ser dicho por más que nos esforcemos en hacerlo.

-¿Por qué crear algo cómo eso, tan traicioneros son entre ustedes?- la voz de Hermione se tornaba más ronca con el tiempo

-Qué graciosa Granger. Pero aparentemente sí lo somos, yo no lo aseguraría, cuando se trata de riñas entre las casas protegemos los intereses de la nuestra, cuando se trata de protegernos a nosotros mismos, no importa mucho de quien se trate, pero es un acto más simbólico, trata de reflejar nuestra naturaleza.

-¿Qué tipo de efectos tendrá ese hechizo en mí, qué me hará?-

-El hechizo existe como protección, aquí pasan muchas cosas de las cuales no nos conviene que sean conocidas. Te pasarán muchas cosas pero no te voy a arruinar la sorpresa y el placer de descubrirlas tu solita-por el tono de esa bruja Hermione dedujo que no sería nada que ella llegara a disfrutar-

-En fin- continúo Pansy- la alianza del silencio es como una sociedad secreta dentro de otra sociedad secreta, ser parte de la alianza te sube de categoría dentro de los Slytherins. En realidad es algo muy simple-.

-Tan simple como que te desgarre el cuello una bestia del tamaño de esa cosa-

-En realidad Draco lo modificó un poco, la serpiente que se suele usar es más pequeña, así que la herida no es tan profunda como la tuya, pero tenemos que ser honestas no te lo íbamos a dejar tan fácil si además de entrar en los Slytherins, entrabas en nuestra alianza. Me voy Granger no te voy a decir más y no me vuelvas a preguntar nada más-

Y con esto salió de la habitación. A pesar de estar molesta con Malfoy, Pansy decidió no dar más detalles, estaba primero un Slytherin -por más imbécil que fuera- que la sangre sucia.

El ritual no había sido modificado sólo un poco como ella había dicho, al contrario era muy distinto. El rito era muy sencillo sí, pero nunca había sido cruel, no como el de Granger. El lugar y la serpiente eran propios de la ceremonia, y la serpiente en efecto era mucho más pequeña, de hecho era casi una lombriz si se le comparaba con la que mordió a Granger. Y ésta era colocada en uno de sus brazos para que mordiera la muñeca nunca en el cuello, siendo que este es una de las partes más vulnerables del cuerpo.

La mordida dolía mucho pero como recordaba de su propia iniciación, después de ser mordida se le había dado una poción calmante, de la cual ella no tenia ni idea que contenía pero que Snape preparaba para ellos; él sabía de la existencia de la Alianza pero nunca había participado en ella como profesor y no tenía ningún interés en lo que hacían.

Lo que Pansy no sabía es que esa omisión en el ritual cambiaría el rumbo de los planes de Malfoy, pues el tampoco había considerado que el no dar tal poción a Granger llegara a ser importante para su futuro.

-------------------

No hubo más que un profundo e intenso dolor para Hermione cuando sintió esos afilados dientes desgarrar la piel y los músculos de su delicado cuello, en ese instante sólo logró pensar que moriría para satisfacción de todos los que estaban allí presentes. Por eso ahora todo le parecía tan surreal, no recordaba en qué momento la habían llevado hasta esta habitación, al menos ahora sabía porque se había sentido tan extraña allí antes de que todo esto pasara. Ya no sentía esos colmillos ni el cuerpo de la serpiente alrededor de su cuerpo, pero definitivamente sí sentía lo que había quedado de esa experiencia.

Estaba rígida en su cama e increíblemente asustada, lagrimas caían por su delicado rostro y aunque sabía que eso aumentaba el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento no podía parar, ¿cómo hacerlo? Casi la habían matado, en una supuesta y muy estúpida ceremonia. Eso se llamaba tortura, violación y…y…y qué otra palabra usar. No sabía, no recordaba, hasta pensar le dolía en ese momento. Había aguantado el dolor mientras Pansy Parkinson estaba allí, no le daría esa satisfacción, lo único que tenía ahora era su orgullo y no dejaría que se lo pisotearan más.

Las lágrimas caían y caían, el dolor era insoportable en su cuello y en su cabeza. El terror se hacía mayor a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se daba cuenta que ya no sentía partes de su cuerpo, había empezado con un ligero cosquilleo en la yema de todos sus dedos, después el cosquilleo se extendió a manos y pies y ahora no había cosquilleo, no había nada. Intentaba mover sus manos, acercarlas a su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, para tocar su cuello pero parecía como si sólo le hubieran dejado la cabeza, en realidad lo único que sentía eran fuertes golpes dentro de ella cada vez que respiraba.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento intentando calmarse. Cuando los volvió abrir notó que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Esa presencia había sido tan sutil en un principio pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo empezaba a reconocerla con mayor facilidad. Esa persona de frío semblante la observaba en la penumbra de la habitación, ella lograba imaginarse como esos ojos grises se regocijaban con la imagen de desprotección que ella ofrecía.

La respiración de Malfoy era casi imperceptible, pero en el estado en que Hermione se encontraba cualquier movimiento dentro de su celda la alertaba. El sonreía malévolamente, lo sabía, ese era él. Estaba tan extasiado por lo ocurrido que ella lograba percibirlo en el ambiente.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, cuando estuvo frente a ella la miró. Se mantuvo de pie y Hermione notó lo satisfecho que se sentía al darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

-¿Te gustó mi sorpresa Granger?- le dijo suavemente y casi con ternura- Tenía esa serpiente conmigo desde hace tanto, y había imaginado mil maneras para usarla en ti, pero esto fue mejor de lo que yo creía-

Ella no le pudo responder, no sólo había perdido el movimiento de su cuerpo si no también la voz. Trato de detener su llanto pero no lo consiguió. Mientras tanto Malfoy le seguía hablando con ese tono tan tierno pero que denotaba cuan peligroso era en ese instante.

-Verte retorcer de dolor y como salía tu sucia sangre ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he presenciado. Espectacular. Y ahora, aquí acostada- y la recorrió con la mirada- te ves tan indefensa Granger, no sabes el regocijo que siento por saber que ahora me perteneces-

"¿Perteneces, ¿Qué significa eso?" pensó ella y un dejo de terror se notó en su mirada. Mientras tanto Malfoy la observaba con detenimiento, se detuvo un momento en su cuello y se dio cuenta que una delgada línea verde se había formado alrededor de este. Recorrió cuanto pudo de esa línea con sus dedos. Mientras que Hermione no sabía que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo adormecido no reaccionaba de ningún modo, sólo podía ver que el brazo de Malfoy se movía ligeramente, nada más.

El se fue acercando, se sentó a su lado en la cama y pudo notar el calor que expedía el cuerpo de la joven bruja como consecuencia de la fuerte fiebre que tenía. El rubio se dio cuenta que esa línea verde tan extraña bajaba por el cuello de Granger y se perdía debajo de su ropa.

La túnica que ella vestía se cerraba con múltiples botones desde la clavícula hasta su estómago. Y sin pensarlo empezó a abrirlos uno a uno siguiendo la marca. Hermione sólo veía su rostro, que había pasado de euforia a frialdad. Su mirada bajaba por su cuerpo poco a poco y ella empezaba a asustarse aún más ¿qué le estaba haciendo?.

El seguía abriendo los botones de su túnica separando unos cuantos centímetros las telas para ver ese rastro en su cuerpo. La marca terminó en el ombligo de la joven y Malfoy no pudo evitar recorrerla suavemente con uno de sus dedos, esa piel se sentía excesivamente suave y muy cálida al contacto. Hermione no había notado que su respiración se tornaba más agitada con el tiempo pero Malfoy sí, justo cuando su dedo estaba en su pecho se dio cuenta que tenía a su completa merced el cuerpo de Granger.

Ella notó la tensión en su mandíbula y un cambio en la expresión de su mirada, algo pasó allí por un momento pero pronto volvieron a ser los mismos ojos que la miraban segundos atrás. Vio como él acercaba su rostro al suyo y respiraba acompasadamente sobre ella; lo movió un poco y con su lengua recorrió la mejilla derecha de Hermione atrapando una lágrima que acababa de caer por el rostro de su víctima.

Puso su boca sobre la de Hermione y apenas rozó sus labios con los de ella, la miró con dureza y le se limitó a decirle:

-Te odio- y con esto salió de la habitación.

----------

Al llegar a su sala privada notó que su respiración era fuerte y agitada. Todavía sentía el calor del cuerpo de Granger en el suyo, y un leve cosquilleo en la yema del dedo que la había tocado.

Por suerte para él la llegada de Marie lo alejó de esas sensaciones.

-Marie dale algo a Hermione Granger para que baje la fiebre y cuida que no se infecte la herida, pero no le des nada para él dolor-

Ella asintió y salio de la habitación, Malfoy bebió algo de whisky de fuego y tras unos tragos se acostó a dormir.

**A/N: ** tará…. Este fue el quinto capitulo. Sé que el principio es más sencillo pero era necesario explicar ciertas cosas para dar paso a otras en el futuro. Sé que no respondo todas las dudas que ustedes tienen, especialmente las que conciernen a la Dama del silencio, pero es que no es el momento créanme.

También sé que muchos de ustedes esperan que sea HG/DM shipper y se preguntan cuándo pasara, y será sí pero como dije en el primer capitulo es mejor que todo se de a su tiempo, acelerar las cosas sólo dañaría mis planes en ésta historia.

En el próximo capitulo se dará inicio al sexto año escolar de nuestros protagonistas. Vamos a ver cómo le va a Hermione de ahora en adelante.

Bueno, y lo más importante ¿cómo le pareció este capitulo? Les gusto o no, qué opinan. Dudas, comentarios, criticas, etc. **Ustedes saben que espero sus reviews, que necesito sus reviews. **

**Dejen sus reviews please**

Gracias por seguir esta historia.

Mya


	6. Frio inquietante

**Disclamer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

He vuelto!!! Después de días de desaparecida, me disculpo por la demora en actualizar pero estas últimas semanas han sido muy ajetreadas para mí y al final del día quedaba tan cansada que al escribir nada me salía bien, o al menos como yo quería que fuera. Además me ha costado mucho realizar este capitulo porque es de esos que están en la mitad de algo importante y de otros sucesos tal vez más importantes, como alguien escribió en una de sus historias, este es uno de esos capítulos de "transición" que –como lo veo yo- generalmente no son los favoritos y aún así los más difíciles de hacer.

**Navigo, Silviota, Dannia, Sakura-Granger, Beautifly92, Lisky, Ange, Irmafran, **

**K-risLupin, Ellizabeth, Celestana, Aleja M, Loretitokinomoto **(algunas de tus preguntas se responder en este capitulo)**, WpG-Love, Vane, Kilsey, Irene **(espero que hayas recuperado las horas de sueño después de leer hasta la madrugada) y finalmente a **DarknessEnd **(he tomado en cuenta tu recomendación)Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews que son muy importantes para conocer sus opiniones e impresiones frente a los capítulos que voy publicando, sus preguntas y comentarios me van guiando mientras realizo la historia. Es bueno ver como lectores regulares y nuevos lectores se toman su tiempo para darme sus opiniones, de nuevo gracias.

**Un año entre serpientes **

**Capitulo VI**

**Frío inquietante**

_Harry y Ron:_

_Me iré de excursión a las montañas con mis padres mañana y no podré escribirles en mucho tiempo. El 1 de septiembre no voy a ir con ustedes en el tren para llegar a Hogwarts, lo más probable es que mis padres me dejen en un lugar cercano a Hogsmeade y desde allí me dirigiré al castillo. Por eso, si no me ven al llegar a la estación de tren o al castillo a la hora estipulada ese día no vayan a preocuparse. _

_Hermione_

Ginny se había encontrado con la carta que Hermione les había enviado a sus dos amigos mientras buscaba algo en un libro que Harry le había prestado. Ya la había leído antes (el día que llegó a la madriguera), y al volver a leerla aquella sensación de extrañeza que percibió la primera vez que la vio volvió a ella.

No es que hubiera nada de malo en la carta, es sólo que no parecía una carta escrita por Hermione. Por lo general su amiga hacía una amigable introducción, un saludo amable, para después comentarles lo que quería que supieran y se despedía no sin antes recordarles a Harry y Ron que hicieran los deberes. Pero en esta ocasión no hubo nada de eso, y lo peor y que más la entristecía es que no le había enviado una carta a ella o la había mencionado en la que había enviado, y ella no hacía eso; desde que Hermione empezó a pasar parte de sus veranos en la madriguera poco a poco se habían hecho amigas y se escribían sin que los muchachos se dieran cuenta, no es que buscaran esconder su amistad sólo que hablaban de cosas que Harry y Ron solían restar importancia. Y como vivían tan sumergidos en su mundo no se percataban de la correspondencia entre ellas.

Cuando les había comentado que la carta de Hermione le parecía un poco extraña, Harry le había dicho que tal vez había sido tan corta porque ella debía estar muy preocupada preparándose para el viaje con sus padres; Ginny entendió que Harry después de todo lo vivido el año anterior estaba cansado y quería tomarse este nuevo año con la mayor calma posible y eso implicaba no ver misterios donde probablemente no hubiera ninguno.

Pero Ron, siendo indiscutiblemente Ron, volvió a mostrar esa parte suya tan indiferente y desconsiderada con los sentimientos de los demás. Él se había limitado a decir:

-Para mi fue una carta maravillosa, es la primera vez que Hermione no nos manda a hacer nuestros deberes incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia, que no me ande diciendo lo que tengo que hacer una vez en la vida es genial-. Aunque a Ginny le irritó considerablemente ese comentario no pudo evitar darse cuenta de un pequeño atisbo de decepción en los ojos de su hermano al saber que no vería a su amiga antes de iniciar el colegio.

**----------------------**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Marie pasó por su habitación y le dio algo de beber que bajo la fiebre. Al menos ahora no sentía que su cuerpo se derretía con el calor que emanaba. Sin embargo no hubo nada para calmar el dolor en el cuello y en la cabeza o que hiciera reaccionar a su cuerpo aunque fuera un poco, este estaba completamente adormecido mientras que en su cabeza sentía como si la golpearan con martillos cada vez que tomaba aire.

Estaba tan consternada por todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora que no hallaba el momento de poder despertar de este mal sueño. "¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? " Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Acaso encontrarse a alguien como Draco Malfoy en el colegio para ser humillada constantemente durante los últimos años no había sido suficiente, sino que también la vida le daba a él la oportunidad de jugar con ella como un juguete de trapo y torturarla por placer. Por qué, qué había hecho, o qué no había hecho, que había dicho… ¿qué? Todo en este momento empezaba con un qué para Hermione Granger.

Y pensar tanto en lo que había sucedido no evitaba que ella siguiera recordando la escena vivida con Malfoy, este se había estado tan…tan…tan extraño, porque no tenía otra manera de llamarlo ahora. Lo que le había hecho, lo que le había dicho, la manera como la miró, todo parecía hecho por alguien que no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que ella conocía, y era cierto él ya no era el mismo.

Porque había que admitir que así como ella ya empezaba a verse y sentirse mayor, como una mujer y poco a poco se alejaban de ella esas características propias de una niña. Él también había dejado de ser ese niño que conoció en el primer año de colegio, y se notaba cómo los años habían alejado de él las facciones infantiles para dar paso a unas más maduras, más masculinas.

Incluso su voz era diferente, se había percatado de su cambio cuando el le dijo "te odio", su voz -ahora tan profunda- retumbo en su cuerpo. Aunque todavía solía arrastrar las palabras al hablar, su voz denotaba el cambio que se daba en él de niño a hombre, y este nuevo hombre la aterraba profundamente, parecía que con el tiempo su padre hubiera logrado quitarle pausadamente pero con firmeza cualquier signo de humanidad que alejara a su hijo de alguna posibilidad para redimirse frente a su comunidad y más aún, consigo mismo.

Este nuevo Draco Malfoy era duro, frío, distante y cruel y ella lamentablemente le pertenecía. Era cierto, así el no pudiera dominarla –porque ella no se lo permitiría- de alguna manera con la alianza del silencio la había hecho más un juguete de su voluntad, la había unido a ellos, la había unido a él, y la alejaba cada vez más de su propia casa.

Pero estaba lista para lo que viniera, nada peor podía pasarle, nada peor que esto. Aún consideraba la posibilidad de contarle algo a Dumbledore o a sus amigos, la verdad es que parte de ella se asustaba por las consecuencias de intentar romper la alianza, y al mismo tiempo tenía un profundo y hambriento deseo de probarle a los Slytherins, a Malfoy y sobretodo a sí misma que podía sobrevivir cualquier acto de maldad hacia ella sin bajar nunca la mirada y jamás perder el orgullo, ella era valiente y nadie en esta maldita casa lo dudaría cuando les demostrara que por más serpientes que la atacaran ella no se doblegaría.

En sí era una decisión difícil, hablar era darle gusto a Malfoy de verla sufrir con lo que fuera que sucediera con ella como consecuencia del hechizo, no hablar era darle gusto porque al final estaría dándole una falsa impresión, de que le obedecía y que sus actos hasta ahora habían hecho mella en ella y su valentía.

Poco a poco empezó a sentirse mareada, la habitación daba vueltas frente a sus ojos, los cerró pero esa sensación se apoderaba de ella, y empezó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo…en su cuerpo, ¡por fin! estaba reaccionando y a pesar del mareo Hermione fue recuperando las esperanzas.

De pronto sintió un fuerte latigazo por todo su cuerpo, uno cada vez que tomaba aire. Notó cómo su pecho ahora parecía una piedra fría, pero no una que estuviera fuera sino dentro de ella, era como si sus pulmones se hubieran congelado de repente, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera con el frío cada vez que respiraba. Vio como las bocanadas de aire frío salían de su boca, como si estuviera en las afueras del castillo un día de invierno, esto la puso nerviosa pero se propuso calmarse y recuperar el movimiento, era muy probable que el frío fuera consecuencia del estado de rigidez en que quedó después de la mordida de la serpiente.

Muchos minutos después la joven castaña logró levantar una de sus manos y ponerla en su cuello, donde recordaba que había sido mordida, y percibió el grado de inflamación de este, lo cual la asustó un poco; pero lo peor para ella vino cuando bajo su mano y sintió que la túnica estaba abierta donde se suponía que debía estar cerrada, algo asustada siguió bajando la mano y se dio cuenta que todo los botones de su ropa habían sido abiertos desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo, ahora entendía la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Marie cuando llegó a su cuarto a darle la poción, aunque sólo había durado unos segundos Hermione la había notado, así como también había notado que Malfoy había estado mirando atentamente su cuerpo. Y en ese momento la indignación la invadió, Malfoy la había desnudado parcialmente, la había estado mirando y quien sabe que otra cosa le pudo haber hecho el maldito mientras ella estaba allí despierta pero sin sentir nada, sin la menor idea de lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Tanta fue la fuerza de su rabia que se levantó de un solo salto de su cama, pero estaba tan débil y había sido tan rápido su movimiento que su cuerpo no lo resistió y cayó al suelo. La fuerza del golpe, la inmensidad de su rabia y el dolor de su cuerpo provocaron en ella una reacción en cadena, la joven bruja empezó a llorar tratando de sacar de su cuerpo todo eso que ahora la ahogaba, todo este sufrimiento que le habían causado hasta el momento, una vez que recuperara su varita o tuviera alguna a la mano Draco Malfoy lo lamentaría.

----------------------

Horas después Hermione Granger se encontraba de camino al castillo de Hogwarts en el carruaje en el que Marie la había ayudado a sentar después de haberla encontrado en el piso de su habitación llorando, sin hablarle le ayudo a bañarse, vestirse, peinarse pues a pesar de que ya sentía su cuerpo no había recuperado las fuerzas suficientes para hacer algo por sí misma.

Aunque había intentado hablar, le dolía mucho la garganta al hacerlo y Marie le había recomendado no intentarlo en una semana como mínimo pues la mordedura de la serpiente no sólo había transferido su hechizo sino que había logrado perforar parte de sus cuerdas vocales y la laringe, ella le había dado a beber una poción para que se reconstruyeran y le había dado más para que tomara durante los próximos días pero su recuperación tomaría tiempo.

-Le recomiendo que se limite a decir o dar a entender de algún modo que tiene un fuerte resfriado, una laringitis como dicen los sanadores muggles, y que no puede hablar. Así evitara sospechas sobre usted y no le harán preguntas que usted lamente responder-

Era extraño, pero a pesar de la distancia que Marie ponía entre ella y Hermione era la única persona en ese lugar con quien podía contar para hacer el dolor físico menos fuerte y algo más soportable, lamentablemente había sido ella quien cumpliendo órdenes había dado inicio a este suplicio cuando la dejó encerrada en la celda de las mazmorras.

Había llegado algo tarde al castillo, escuchaba las voces de los alumnos del colegio que provenían del gran comedor, por la hora lo más probable es que estuvieran en la mitad de la ceremonia del sombrero. Y al paso que iba llegaría al comedor cuando la cena hubiera terminado, era muy difícil ir allí cuando su cuerpo no respondía adecuadamente y además de eso, no dejaba de tener frío a pesar de que Marie le había puesto una túnica abrigadora.

Una brisa de aire llegó a su cuerpo y sintió como alguien la envolvía y la llevaba hasta un lugar apartado y oscuro del pasillo en el que se encontraba. Alguien más alto y fuerte (aunque hasta una pluma tenía más fuerza que ella ahora) la había arrinconado y respiraba acompasadamente sobre su cabeza, y supo de quien se trataba, después de ese infame encuentro en su cuarto en la Casa del Diablo podía reconocer su respiración, y más aún si éste respiraba sobre ella. Tenía tanta rabia que se le olvidó la recomendación de Marie y cuando intento decir algo el dolor en su garganta sólo le permitió dar un grito ahogado y el dolor se volvió a apoderar de todo su cuerpo, trato de llevarse la mano a la garganta pero Malfoy se lo impidió poniendo la suya sobre el cuello de la joven.

-Que Marie no te dijo que no podías hablar, ah Granger ¿no se supone que tu eres una niña buena que sigue las reglas?- le dijo el mostrando su particular sarcasmo

Ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenía trato de liberarse de su sofocante "abrazo" pero él logro acorralarla en una de esas extrañas esquinas de los pasillos del castillo que servían tan apropiadamente para las parejitas de enamorados alumnos que no podían evitar besarse entre clases, pero para ella se había convertido en cuestión de segundos en una improvisada cárcel. El rubio Slytherin interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando dirigió su mirada al cuello de Hermione y empezó a bajar el cuello de tortuga del suéter que Marie le había puesto bajo la túnica para que cubriera lo que ésta no podía.

La respiración de Hermione se agitó como consecuencia de la rabia y la indignación, ¡Malfoy seguía quitándole la ropa, seguía tocándola como si ella fuera un objeto de su propiedad al cual revisaba para revisar su estado!. Y mientras su cuerpo hervía de la furia, Malfoy prestaba demasiada atención al cuello de ella, que estaba menos inflamado que la última vez que la vio pero que sería un gran problema para él si algún profesor se diera cuenta de su estado; acarició el cuello de la joven rastreando la extraña línea verde que había visto pero no la encontró, lo cual lo tranquilizó pues esa se hubiera convertido en una evidencia demasiado difícil de evitar.

A pesar de que había comprobado el estado del cuello de su enemiga se quedo más tiempo del necesario tocándola, y noto que el aire que salía de su boca al respirar era más frío de lo usual aunque su piel seguía sintiéndose tibia y suave. La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta del profundo desprecio que ésta le expresaba, él le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas Granger, no tienes razón para mostrarte tan molesta, estoy tratando de ser un buen compañero ahora que te van a nombrar como una Slytherin- y su expresión se endureció- Ya sabes que tienes que dar a entender que estás resfriada, más te vale no empezar a cometer estupideces porque te juro que esto que has vivido no será nada en comparación a lo que puedo hacerte. No te comportes como una cobarde y da la talla, al menos eso es lo único que puedo esperar de alguien como tú.

Hizo una pausa, respiró profundamente quito la mano de su cuello, aunque en el fondo hubiera preferido seguir tocándolo y notó que a pesar de su orgullo la leona se sostenía con una de sus manos aferrada a su brazo izquierdo y en ese momento supo que ella estaba más débil físicamente de lo que él esperaba, eso lo enfureció profundamente.

-Quien hubiera creído que tu entre todas las personas pudiera ser tan débil, es increíble que aún no te puedas mantener en pie, pero hay que reconocer que bajo esa fachada de suficiencia tuya existe lo que yo siempre he reconocido y que muchos se niegan a ver, una endeble y frágil sangre sucia- Y con un brusco movimiento hizo que ella dejara de tocarlo, la lanzó contra la pared y desapareció.

"Maldito miserable, serpiente asquerosa" pensaba ella mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba fuerzas de donde fuera para caminar derecha hasta la sala en la que Filch le había dicho que debía dirigirse. Malfoy realmente estaba disfrutando esto, pero ella no le iba a dar el gusto de entrar al Gran comedor a punto de desmayarse o permitir que los Slytherins se burlaran de ella al verla tan débil y menos aún que el resto del colegio le cogiera lástima por su actual situación, ¡No! "Yo soy Hermione Granger y soy mucho mejor persona de lo que Malfoy podrá llegar a ser alguna vez en su vida", y con esto entró resueltamente a la sala donde la esperaban Nott, Boot y Abbott, todos al verla se sorprendieron y la miraron de manera extraña.

--------------

-¿Dónde está Hermione, es muy tarde será que le sucedió algo en el camino?- dijo Ginny, quien empezaba a impacientarse por la ausencia de su amiga.

-Yo sé Ginny esto es extraño, pero una vez acabe el banquete y si no ha llegado iremos directo con Dumbledore para poder salir a buscarla- le respondió Harry quien trataba de calmarla a pesar de que él también se estaba preocupando.- Pero debemos recordar que sus padres la iban a dejar a las afueras de Hogsmeade tal vez llegó muy tarde y por eso el retraso-

-Tal vez, ¿pero sabes qué me inquieta aún más? que en el tren no vimos a muchos de los Slytherins incluido Malfoy, ¿y si ellos venían también desde la aldea y se encontraron con Hermione y le hicieron algo? tu mismo te diste cuenta que el mismo Malfoy llegó sólo hace unos minutos y venía con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y al vernos…al vernos se veía demasiado contento, como si supiera algo- Ahora en el tono de voz de la pelirroja se notaba la angustia que venía cargando ella sola durante todo el viaje al colegio y lo que iba de la noche.

-Estamos hablando de Hermione, Ginny dale algo más de fe ¿no? Se supone que es la bruja más lista del colegio- le dijo Ron bruscamente, pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo como eso pero con mayor diplomacia, la ceremonia del sombrero había finalizado y Dumbledore se dirigía al colegio.

-Queridos alumnos, este es el momento de darles una noticia muy importante que cambiará muchas cosas para lo que será este nuevo año de colegio. Por orden del ministerio y como una estrategia para unir a las cuatro casas que nos componen como familia, se ha decidido que cuatro alumnos, uno por cada casa, será enviado para vivir y ser parte de otra y así intercambiar costumbres, valores y forjar nuevas amistades- Ante las múltiples miradas de desconcierto de sus alumnos, el director se dio cuenta que estos no habían entendido muy bien lo que acababa de decirles, sonrió amablemente y continúo.

-Esto queridos niños significa que uno de sus compañeros, uno que hace falta en su mesa- Y Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos- fue elegido hace dos semanas para hacer parte de este proyecto y pasaron por una segunda selección hecha por nuestro querido sombrero que ha decidido un nuevo hogar para cada uno de ellos-

Un profundo ¡oh! De entendimiento y sorpresa se sintió y escucho en el gran comedor, pronto los alumnos empezaron a dirigirse unos a otros para especular sobre los elegidos y sus nuevas casas, pero Dumbledore interrumpió el bullicio antes de que este creciera.

-Esto quiere decir que, y pido que los alumnos a los que llame vengan aquí y después se dirijan a la mesa de su nuevo hogar, Theodore Nott de Slytherin- y este hizo presencia en el salón- es ahora parte de Hufflepuff-

Una nube de indignación nació desde la casa de Slytherin, aunque varios ya sabían la noticia no podían estar en mayor desacuerdo con ella. Mientras que los de Hufflepuff se encontraban entre el temor de tener con ellos a una serpiente, un hijo de mortifago para ser exactos, y la aceptación sin prejuicios que era algo que les caracterizaba. El nuevo alumno de Hufflepuff se dirigió a la mesa sentándose en una esquina lo más lejos que pudo de los alumnos de primero.

-Ahora, Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff pasa a ser parte de Ravenclaw- cuando ella apareció en el comedor muchos de sus amigos se entristecieron por perderla pero, y esto le pasó a la mayor parte del colegio, se tranquilizaron cuando fue enviada a una casa en la que al menos la retarían intelectualmente y no amenazarían su bienestar, cosa que temían de haber caído en otra casa, que era mejor no mencionar en este momento.

-Terry Boot de Ravenclaw es ahora de Gryffindor- dijo el director, el recibimiento de este alumno no fue tan emotivo, éstas no eran casas rivales, por lo general se caían bien, sin embargo su llegada allí indicaba el peor de los escenarios para los Gryffindors que habían notado la ausencia de Hermione Granger.

La voz de Dumbledore retumbó en el gran comedor- Y para finalizar, Hermione Granger de Gryffindor pasa a ser parte de Slytherin- Un fuerte "¡no!!" De indignación, rechazo, sorpresa, rabia, tristeza surgió entre los alumnos, pero antes de que el bullicio llenara el lugar todos se callaron al verla. Al igual que cuando había llegado a la sala, todos ahora la veían de esa manera extraña como si tuviera algo raro en la cara.

Pero no era que ella tuviera algo raro o malo en su rostro sino que se veía diferente, de algún modo impactante con su delicada y fina túnica negra. Nadie podía en ese momento determinar que les parecía tan distinto, pero definitivamente había algo. Ella trato de evitar esas miradas y al recorrer el salón se dio cuenta de que Malfoy era el único cuya mirada estaba llena de suficiencia y malicia.

Y es que Draco Malfoy no podía sentirse mejor en ese momento, los demás no lo sabían pero lo diferente en Granger eran simples pero definitivos detalles, su ropa, su cabello incluso su postura la hacían ver diferente, un poco más cercana a lo que una mujer real debería lucir, especialmente si era una Slytherin. No había nada de superficial en hacer que la sangre sucia no mancillara con su descuidada apariencia el nombre de una casa que de por sí ya era lastimada en su orgullo por incluir a un impuro entre ellos. Y lo mejor es que ahora todos temían por el bienestar de la sangre sucia; se volteo y miro a los tres Gryffindors que parecía que no cabían en sus cuerpos de todo lo que les pasaba por la cabeza en este momento y su acostumbrada mueca hizo aparición.

Unos metros más allá, Harry, Ron y Ginny miraban a su amiga mientras ella se dirigía a la mesa de las asquerosas serpientes que no se dignaban a darle un espacio para sentarse, incluso los alumnos de primero habían ocupado de manera muy estratégica todos los lugares de la mesa impidiéndole el acceso a una silla; ella, creyendo que se trataba de la primera muestra de su desprecio decidió irse al otro extremo de la mesa donde no pudieran verla fácilmente, y eso incluía al resto del colegio. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba alguien la cogió del brazo disimulada pero firmemente y la hizo ubicarse en una silla casi a la mitad de la mesa, cuando volteó a mirar se dio cuenta que tenía a su lado a Draco Malfoy quien después de mirarla por un momento señalo con sus ojos a la mesa de Gryffindor en donde muchos de sus compañeros y sus tres amigos observaban con sorpresa y odio la escena.

La cena apareció por arte de magia en la mesa y todos se sentaron, Hermione quien tenía hambre y estaba un poco mareada por el esfuerzo trató de comer algo, pero lo único que no le lastimaba la garganta fue la sopa que servían. Ella se limitó a comer con calma, tratando de controlar al máximo sus movimientos para que no se notara su debilidad aunque podía sentir que cientos de ojos la observaban atentamente. Los de Slytherin con rabia o desdén poniendo especial atención en sus modales en la mesa, los de Hufflepuff con lástima "pobrecita Hermione se la van a comer viva" decían algunos y Hermione no podía evitar reírse porque ellos no imaginaban cuán real era ese comentario. Por su parte los de Ravenclaw además de estar preocupados por su bienestar estaban algo decepcionados con la noticia, de haber querido a un nuevo miembro ella era definitivamente a quien hubieran esperado. Y los de Gryffindor la miraban porque no salían de la sorpresa, Harry y Ron incluso estuvieron a punto de salir directo a la mesa de Slytherin y llevársela de vuelta con ellos cuando vieron que se sentó al lado de Malfoy y este les sonrió con esa malicia tan característica suya, pero Ginny los detuvo y les dijo que era mejor discutir el asunto con Dumbledore.

Al dar por terminada la cena, todos los alumnos se levantaron, Draco Malfoy hizo que Hermione se parara pues ella no podía sostenerse muy bien y se aseguro que ella permaneciera a su lado mientras salían y pasaban por el grupo de los Gryffindors, Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a empujar al resto de los alumnos abriendo el camino. Al verla, Harry y Ron corrieron para tratar de hablar con ella.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Ella está divinamente Potter- le repondió Malfoy y Hermione con una mueca como de ¿dolor? se limitó a señalar su garganta como diciendo que no podía hablar.

-Deja que ella me responda hurón-

-Ella no lo hará, ahora que hace parte de nuestra casa cumplirá nuestras reglas y eso incluye no fraternizar con pobretones como la comadreja y con cara rajadas como tú- Ante esto los dos amigos de la joven se abalanzaron sobre Malfoy, sus dos gorilas por supuesto impidieron que le tocaran aunque fuera un cabello, los agarraron por los hombros y levantaron un poco de piso, Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le dijo claramente pero lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo él escuchara.

-Tu amado Dumbledore me ha dejado en bandeja de plata a la sangre sucia de Granger y pienso divertirme a costa de ella y su sufrimiento, y tu San Potter no vas a poder impedirlo, lo único que vas a poder hacer es ver cómo ella se muere poco a poco bajo mi control- Y con esto se fue hacia las mazmorras con Hermione cogida bruscamente del brazo pues ella se resistía a irse con él. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de los dos jóvenes, los gorilas los soltaron y golpearon fuertemente, echaron a correr y Harry y Ron al levantarse se dirigieron directamente a la oficina del director, él era el único que podía detener este absurdo.

---------

Al llegar a las mazmorras Malfoy se limitó a tirar a Hermione dentro de su habitación y encerrarla; ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró acostarse en la cama. El dolor crecía dentro de su cuerpo y se hacía insoportable, sólo dormir podía alejarla de ésta realidad tan absurda en la que se encontraba, cuando había visto a sus amigos había intentado hablarles pero como en las otras ocasiones el dolor se lo había impedido, y no sólo eso, tanto había sido su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie durante la cena que volvía a perder el dominio sobre sus brazos y piernas, no se levanto ni para cambiarse de ropa o arroparse con las mantas de la cama, sólo cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño a pesar del dolor y el frío que tenía, y nuevamente el aire gélido de su respiración podía verse a través de las bocanadas de aire que llenaban poco a poco la habitación.

**Ooooooooooooo**

**A/N: **Bueno, este ha sido el sexto capitulo sé que tuvieron que esperar mucho y este capitulo no dice –aparentemente- muchas cosas, pero lo repito es de esos capítulos tan necesarios en la historia, lo deje hasta aquí porque no quería que fuera muy largo y se aburrieran, aunque espero que este les haya gustado intrigado, etc. En el siguiente, Hermione recupera su varita y está dispuesta a usarla!!!, habrá mayor interacción entre nuestros protagonistas. Y prometo que no me demoraré tanto en actualizar.

A algunos de ustedes he podido responder a sus reviews, a quienes no puedo igual espero que con este capitulo se respondan algunas dudas, y si no entonces tratare de responderlas cuando sea conveniente. Pero muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!

Y no me canso de repetir porque sé que algún efecto tendrán mis palabras: A los lectores silenciosos también les agradezco su interés en este fanfic y espero que en alguna oportunidad me comuniquen sus opiniones sean positivas o negativas.

**Dejen reviews por favor, escriban reviews, necesito los reviews!!!!**

**Gracias por seguir está historia**

**Mya**


	7. ¿Qué le sucede al mapa del merodeador?

**Disclamer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **Gisse, Loretitokinomoto, Navigo, Beautifly92, Ellizabeth, Damari, Silviota, Irmafran, Lutari.noe87 **(recibí tu mail, y créeme una de tus ideas no es tan loca, de hecho se acerca mucho a algo que va a pasar), **Cynthia88, Bettisg, Celestana, Vicky, MissMalfoy16,** **Kamy-Magic y Kilsey.**

A todos ustedes gracias por seguir esta historia y tenerme paciencia a pesar de mis recurrentes demoras en la actualización.

**Un año entre serpientes **

**Capitulo VII**

**¿Qué le sucede al mapa del merodeador?**

Esa primera noche en el castillo fue una de las más extrañas noches que los Gryffindors hubieran vivido hasta el momento, principalmente porque no estaba Hermione, pues ella se encontraba ahora con los Slytherins y ninguno de sus amigos y muchos de sus compañeros no pudieron dormir pensando en lo que le pudiera estar pasando a la joven bruja. Harry y Ron, por ejemplo, se habían acostado demasiado furiosos como para acordarse de que tenían que dormir, pues Dumbledore sólo les había dicho que Hermione había aceptado hacer parte del proyecto y una vez se había dicho sí no había marcha atrás para ninguno de esos cuatro alumnos.

-¡Pero Malfoy la va a matar señor!!- había gritado Ron y el director junto con la profesora McGonagall le habían respondido que no fuera exagerado, si bien era cierto que la rivalidad existente entre éstas dos casas era legendaria y que la enemistad entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger muy conocida entre todos, ésta era la mejor oportunidad para aprender entre ellos sobre dos mundos tan distintos.

Ni siquiera el haberles repetido un par de veces lo que Malfoy le había dicho a Harry -en el encuentro que tuvieron después de la cena- había logrado que los profesores cambiaran de opinión, según ellos esa sólo había sido una forma de asustarlos porque era obvio que "el joven Malfoy" no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para molestarlos cuando ellos se la daban, pero al mismo tiempo estaban muy seguros que por más enemistad él no se atrevería a hacerle daño a su compañera. ¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore siendo Dumbledore fuera tan ciego en ese momento? Se preguntaba Harry mientras se dirigía a su habitación, y concluyó que su ceguera actual era consecuencia de esa inmensa e incomprensible cualidad suya de confiar plenamente en todos, incluso en aquellos que resultaban ser los seres más peligrosos.

Ron por su parte, hizo el recorrido de la oficina del director a su habitación entre un estado de furia y de absentismo mientras pensaba en Hermione: en que no le había hablado en mucho tiempo, en que ella no les había hablado a ellos, en que se había sentado en la mesa con Malfoy y en que se veía diferente, mucho más bonita (y menos mal no había nadie allí que escuchaba lo que pensaba o sino sería muy difícil explicar tal pensamiento), pero en medio de todo su mayor preocupación se concentraba en la misma pregunta ¿cómo se encontrara ahora?, pregunta para la cual no hallaba respuesta clara.

Ellos no habían sido los únicos, Ginny también estaba muy preocupada; se había dado cuenta de la mueca de dolor de Hermione al intentar hablarles, así como algo extraño en su cuerpo, tal vez los demás no lo habían mencionado –probablemente porque no se habían dado cuenta- pero Hermione lucía muy cansada, algo débil, si no entonces ¿cómo explicar el que Malfoy la llevará no sólo a la fuerza sino sosteniéndola firmemente sin soltarla?, y peor aún, el miserable no le había permitido cruzar palabra con ellos y se la había llevado contra su voluntad hacia las mazmorras, la pelirroja pasó la noche repasando una y otra vez la escena vivida entre las serpientes y ellos y se reprochó constantemente no haberle hecho un maleficio de mocomurciélagos a Malfoy para defender a su amiga.

---------

Sin embargo, los tres Gryffindors no habían sido los únicos con una mala noche de sueño, Draco Malfoy tampoco lo había pasado muy bien. Después de dejar o más bien tirar a la nueva bruja de Slytherin en su celda, él se había dirigido a su habitación, había cerrado la puerta de un golpe y se había pasado el tiempo caminando por todo el lugar esperando que se le pasara la rabia. Lo peor de todo es que no entendía porque estaba tan molesto. Sabía que esa rabia había empezado a surgir cuando se había dado cuenta de que Granger estaba bastante más débil de lo normal, "¡pero es que cómo podía ser tan enclenque la estúpida!!" Si se suponía que ella era de los más fuertes de su antigua casa. Eso sí, la fuerza de voluntad y el orgullo de su nueva compañera de casa eran inmensurables, no demostrarle a él ni a nadie que estaba que se desmayaba había sido un espectáculo digno de ver. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. Eso no era lo que lo tenía tan intranquilo, ¿Y si Granger continuaba en ese estado y empezaban a hacer preguntas? Ella trataría de responder pero eso sí, lo lamentaría. ¿Y en el caso de que algún profesor la enviara donde la señorita Pomfrey y ella viera su cuello? las cosas se pondrían feas para todos ellos y su plan era demasiado importante, no podía permitir que nadie lo arruinara.

Pero eso tampoco era lo que lo mantenía tan intranquilo.

De hecho, no tenía que ver con ella sino con él mismo, algo extraño en su cuerpo lo mantuvo intranquilo toda la noche y no le permitió dormir, una rara tibieza dentro de él. Algo que había sentido en alguien más días antes, pero en este momento no recordaba en quién.

En él, había empezado con un leve cosquilleo en uno de sus dedos, luego en toda su mano y después muy levemente lo había sentido recorrer todo su cuerpo, de allí no pasó la primera vez. Pero está noche, no sólo el cosquilleo se había hecho presente sino también un extraño calor dentro de su cuerpo, una tibieza que le era extraña puesto que desde que tenía memoria su temperatura corporal siempre había sido baja, algunos sanadores decían que se debía a algún problema en la circulación de la sangre, pero él y su padre sabían que se trataba de su propia naturaleza, él al final era una serpiente de sangre fría. Por eso, sentir ese extraño calor surgir dentro de su cuerpo lo molestaba, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, para cualquier otro habría sido algo normal, tal vez el calor causado por las mantas que lo cubrían, pero para Draco Malfoy era un fenómeno desconocido y jodidamente molesto ¿Qué no se suponía que ya se habían terminado los insufribles días de verano?. Se levanto de su cama, tomo una ducha fría y volvió a acostarse evitando cubrirse con las mantas, él se quedo dormido llegada la madrugada pero esa leve tibieza empezó a expandirse por todo su cuarto durante la noche.

-------------------------

Probablemente la única persona que pudo dormir mejor que los demás fue la misma Hermione, quien se levantó al día siguiente para encontrarse de nuevo con Marie, que había aparecido en su habitación y le había ayudado a bañase, vestirse, arreglarse y le dio a beber un par de pociones una para su cuello y otra para que recuperara las fuerzas. La doncella salió justo cuando su amo entró en el lugar.

Malfoy se quedo mirando a Hermione de manera extraña, poso sus ojos sobre su cuerpo y al llegar a su rostro se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de hablarle.

-Qu…- Antes de poder siquiera terminar la palabra él poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de la joven para que guardara silencio. Lo extraño en ese momento es que no estaban tan tibios como antes, si bien aún conservaban ese calor que él había sentido en una ocasión anterior, ahora estaban ligeramente más fríos, "probablemente por la falta de uso" se dijo a sí mismo e hizo una mueca, algo cercano como una sonrisa y que Hermione percibió.

-¿Qué te dijo Marie?, que no hablaras ¿cómo esperas recuperar la voz si no obedeces?- hizo una pausa y se fijo en la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione- no te equivoques, no estoy preocupado por ti, me da igual si pierdes la voz por completo, no…la verdad es que no volver a escuchar tu chirriante y molesta voz sería maravilloso, pero eso no nos conviene en este momento ¿o si?- le dijo con falsa ternura- Vine a decirte que te está prohibido interactuar con cualquiera que no sea Slytherin-

Ella lo miro como diciéndole que no podía prohibírselo y mucho menos evitarlo, pero él le sonrió malévolamente, se acercó a ella quedando tan cerca que su aliento rozaba el rostro de la joven y le dijo:

– No me provoques Granger que no te conviene, además he tomado las medidas necesarias. Para empezar vas a desayunar aquí en tu cuarto, el profesor Snape te ha dado permiso para hacerlo pues el frío que recibas en tu recorrido de aquí al gran comedor te puede perjudicar aún más el resfriado que tienes. Y además de eso no queremos que tus amiguitos nos arruinen el desayuno con algunos de sus, ya conocidos, infantiles espectáculos-

Hermione se le quedo mirando, un poco abstraída de lo que le acababa de decir, él había estado muy cerca cuando le había hablado, tan cerca como le era costumbre para que ella percibiera a través de la cercanía física que en ese aspecto él era mucho más fuerte. Pero a pesar de esa muestra de poder y dominación, ella no había dejado pasar un extraño calor que provenía del cuerpo del rubio, de su aliento, algo muy ligero, tal vez imperceptible para cualquier otro pero no para ella cuando frío era todo lo que recorría su pequeña anatomía. Esa extraña sensación que le causó al sentir ese ligero calor proveniente del rubio hizo que ella le empujara y se alejara de él.

-¿Qué pasa Granger, te pongo nerviosa?- se mofo él. Ella decidió ignorarlo- Una vez termines te daré tu horario, lo bueno es que ambos tomamos las mismas clases y así podré estar vigilándote- y con esto salió de la habitación.

--------------

El resto del día no mejoró en lo absoluto para nadie, ni siquiera para Malfoy. Por un lado los pobres amigos de Hermione no hacían más que buscarla por el castillo tratando de encontrarla puesto que la profesora McGonagall se había negado a darles el horario de su amiga, lo cual hizo que la siguieran –mapa del merodeador en mano- por todo Hogwarts angustiados al ver su mota de tinta junto a otra de Draco Malfoy, que parecía se hubiera pegado a ella porque no la dejaba sola ni un segundo. Lo malo es que no lograban alcanzarla, siempre había una clase esperándolos al otro lado del castillo en el que veían a su amiga y aunque habían considerado e intentado faltar a clases para poder verla, tenían tan mala suerte que siempre terminaban encontrándose con un profesor que les indicaba e incluso los acompañaba a su salón de clases, debido a qué según decían "se les habían olvidado los caminos correctos para llegar".

Harry no lo soportaba, le angustiaba lo que el Slytherin le pudiera estar diciendo o haciendo teniéndola tan cerca de él. Igualmente Ginny, que se encontraba con ellos cada vez que acababan las clases, también estaba preocupada por lo que veía en el mapa del merodeador pues este a veces mostraba como Malfoy iba detrás de Hermione, su mota casi pegada a la de su amiga siguiéndola; y en otras ocasiones al volver a buscarla en el mapa se encontraban con una desagradable sorpresa al ver la mota de su amiga siguiendo la de Malfoy, y la joven pelirroja se preguntaba constantemente qué estaba pasando y por qué razón Hermione no había usado su varita hasta el momento para escapar de Malfoy aunque fuera por unos minutos para hablar con ellos.

-------------

Cuando Hermione había terminado su desayuno ya se sentía mucho más fuerte físicamente, era claro que la poción que le había dado Marie había causado un buen efecto en su cuerpo, aunque su garganta aún no estaba lo suficientemente sana como para arriesgarse a hablar sin causarse un daño mayor. Al tratar de abrir la puerta de su habitación se había dado cuenta que Malfoy insistía en mantenerla encerrada y espero a que alguno de sus carceleros viniera por ella, minutos después él hizo presencia lleno de su acostumbrada arrogancia.

-Vine a llevarte a clases Granger, te traje tus libros, que muy amablemente enviaron tus padres hace unos días- y le entregó una gran maleta, ella la cogió rápidamente y la abrió para revisar que todo estuviera allí, sacó algunos libros, pergaminos, tinta, plumas para escribir; olvidando por unos minutos que Malfoy se encontraba con ella en la habitación, estaba tan feliz por recuperar sus pertenencias que la personalidad inaguantable de la serpiente se había esfumado de su memoria.

Él por su parte la miraba con curiosidad ¿cómo era posible que alguien se emocionara tanto por un bulto lleno de papel y tinta? sólo había visto esa expresión de avidez y emoción cuando veía a sus constantes conquistas pasar frente a una joyería…..o, y era muy frecuente, cuando pasaban a ser parte de la alianza del silencio y fijaban sus atenciones en él, buscando que él…bueno siempre buscaban lo mismo.

Se alejó de ese último pensamiento, pues le generaba gran malestar y al darse cuenta que Hermione se había olvidado de él se sintió molesto, tiro a la mesa el horario de la joven para que ella al menos le dedicara algo de su atención, pero la bruja se limitó a tomar el pergamino y alistar los libros necesarios dentro del bolso para las clases que le habían enviado sus padres. Esto molesto aún más a Malfoy, ella ni siquiera se había volteado para mirarlo furiosa por ser tan grosero, así que optó por una segunda y mucho más efectiva estrategia, saco de su túnica una larga y delgada caja de madera que puso frente a los ojos de la joven bruja, cuando ella se dio cuenta y trato de cogerla, pues sospechaba qué contenía, él la alejo de ella a gusto por haber logrado su objetivo.

-Tengo un regalo de bienvenida para ti- y acto seguido le dio la caja, cuando la joven la abrió se encontró con su varita refugiada en una cama de fino terciopelo negro- Ha estado allí desde que Marie te la quito-ante la mirada de Hermione, él entendió la pregunta que esperaba poder hacer pero sin conseguirlo- nadie la ha usado Granger, vivimos en un mundo de magos, o es que se te olvida, si queremos una varita vamos con Ollivander. Ah!! Y a propósito que varita tan común la que te dio, se nota que hasta tu pasado muggle se entromete en ese tipo de aspectos, de ser una sangre pura hubieras obtenido una varita mágica no sólo hermosa sino llena de más poder del que tú podrás poseer-

Ante éstas palabras Hermione no pudo más, con un rápido movimiento saco su varita de la caja y se puso en guardia frente a Malfoy, trató de lanzarle un hechizo pero al intentar hablar sintió como si la apuñalaran en la garganta y calló al suelo del dolor, Malfoy no aguanto y empezó a reírse de ella con fuerza

-Que tonta eres, llevas días sin voz y aún no te das cuenta, tratando de hacer magia de esa manera. A este paso Granger no te va a matar nadie de aquí, sino tu misma con tu estupidez- y mientras se reía de ella, la levantó del piso con tan mal suerte para él que Hermione aprovecho ese momento para pisarlo con fuerza e inmediatamente una de su rodillas impactó con fuerza en su entrepierna, mientras él caía al piso retorciéndose del dolor ella aprovechó para coger su maleta y salir corriendo de la habitación. Atravesó con rapidez la sala común ante la mirada de sorpresa y reprobación de sus nuevos compañeros y se dirigió hacia la primera clase del día.

Mientras corría consideró la posibilidad de ir a su antigua sala común pero concluyó que no serviría de mucho puesto que después del desayuno muchos se dirigían a sus salones de clases, entre ellos sus amigos; además era más probable que se los encontrara entre clases o a la hora del almuerzo, por eso siguió su camino al salón donde vería la clase de Encantamientos. Esta clase la compartía con muchos Ravenclaws que al verla la bombardearon con preguntas, ella que aún no olvidaba el dolor que había sentido minutos atrás se limitó a escribir en un pergamino _"No puedo hablar, una fuerte gripe me ha mordido"_, todos se reían frente a la última parte del comentario pero le deseaban una pronta recuperación, mientras ella no dejaba de pensar en lo casi literal de su mensaje, y que aunque trataba de ser sarcástica frente a lo que le estaba pasando, no le causaba mucha gracia.

En ese momento Zabini y Malfoy entraron en el salón, este último se mostró lo más impasible que pudo al verla, volteándole la cara para ignorarla. Por supuesto esto no le molesto a Hermione que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que aguantar su insufrible presencia, así que ella pudo sentarse en una mesa sola para disfrutar de la clase y de su hermoso recuerdo al ver la cara de Malfoy cuando lo golpeó, había sido un acto muy impropio de ella pero si no podía lanzarle un hechizo, tenía que recurrir a otros medios. Y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción marco su delicado rostro al ver la dificultad mal disimulada del rubio al intentar sentarse.

Para el rubio, la clase de Encantamientos no trajo buenas noticias, de hecho le recordó un "pequeño" detalle que había olvidado y que Flitwick le recordó. Al llegar a la clase, el profesor se había mostrado emocionado por este nuevo año de colegio, también por la nueva incorporación a su casa, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Hannah, y también se emocionó al ver a Hermione puesto que no había estado en el comedor durante el desayuno.

-Señorita Granger me alegra verla en la clase, me comentó el profesor Snape que le había llegado una nota de una sanadora en la que le decía que usted estaba bastante resfriada y que necesitaba estar en reposo, sobretodo su voz, así que poco la escucharemos cuando pida ver cómo realizan sus hechizos- y Hermione se desinfló ante este comentario, por supuesto no había considerado que teniendo que usar la varita con regularidad se atrasaría bastante al no poder hablar sin sentir dolor- Pero, no será la única a la que no voy a escuchar- dijo el profesor en un tono que mostraba cuán alegre es encontraba- porque este año durante todas sus clases tendrán que empezar a dominar los hechizos no verbales-.

Y un baño de agua fría le cayó a Malfoy, él había estado muy tranquilo porque Granger no podría realizar ningún hechizo, de hecho le divertía la idea de verla desesperada sin hacer nada mientras los demás estudiaban, pero los hechizos verbales eran diferentes, en parte podía estar tranquilo por su seguridad mientras ella no encontrara el modo de hacerle daño, de vengarse, pero que pudiera realizar magia sin hablar arruinaba parte de su diversión. Tanto fue su malestar con ésta situación que no pudo realizar la tarea puesta por el profesor, mientras que para el final de la clase Hermione había podido realizar un sencillo encantamiento de manera no verbal.

Para Hermione el día empezaba a mejorar, el tener de nuevo a sus libros a su varita y el estar aprendiendo a realizar hechizos no verbales la tenían muy emocionada, tanto que a pesar de haber quedado un tanto debilitada por su esfuerzo en la clase decidió buscar a sus amigos, no compartían ninguna clase durante ese día y lo único que deseaba era verlos y aunque no pudiera hablar, sí que ellos le hablaran a ella; sin embargo su responsabilidad estaba primero y tuvo que dirigirse a su clase de Runas antiguas antes de encontrarlos, lamentablemente –haciendo nuevamente un tanto gris su día- Malfoy también tomaba esa clase con ella.

La clase terminó, y mientras la nueva Slytherin se dirigía al gran comedor para tomar su almuerzo sintió como Malfoy la cogía duramente por el brazo llevándola con él al comedor, y al llegar allí intentó obligarla a sentarse cerca de él en la mesa. Fue tanta la rabia de Hermione que cuando logró soltarse se dirigió a la biblioteca, era mejor no almorzar que tener que almorzar con Malfoy al lado. Y mientras ella continuaba furiosa su camino, él no podía creer que ella no le obedeciera, los pocos Slytherins que habían llegado a la mesa y que lograron presenciar ese espectáculo lo miraron de reojo, algunos hombres temiendo por un lado su reacción, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando el rechazo de la joven, mientras que las mujeres de la casa se mostraban molestas por la falta de modales de la sangre sucia, "Como es posible que le haga eso a Draco, la muy tonta" decía una de cuarto curso entre susurros a sus amigas "Yo no le haría eso si él me obligara a sentarme cerca de él", "Es que no tendría que obligarnos" decía otra un poco más fuerte como para que él escuchara y se enterara de su disposición. Y mientras ellas hacían estos comentarios y él comía mostrándose tan distante de todos en la mesa, Pansy Parkinson, sentada al lado de Zabini, no paraba de preguntar en medio de sus pensamientos _"¿Por qué quería él que Granger se sentara a su lado?"_

Pero la mala suerte de los Gryffindors les había impedido ver a su amiga y disfrutar del espectáculo, cuando llegaron al comedor Malfoy se había ido y Neville les contó lo que había visto. Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron entre sí de manera extraña y un tanto intranquila

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunto Neville.

-Es que dices que Hermione y Malfoy llegaron juntos, y que ella ni siquiera se sentó en la mesa, salió inmediatamente y no almorzó- le dijo Ginny

-Y que Malfoy almorzó y estuvo aquí casi diez minutos y que salió hace menos de cinco minutos, SOLO- dijo Ron tratando de ver coherencia en lo que pasaba.

-Sí eso dije, y la verdad me sorprende que no se lo hayan encontrado, ¿pero que pasa con eso?- al ver la curiosidad de su amigo, y que ellos estaban a punto de hablar sobre el mapa del merodeador no sólo frente a él sino frente a muchos curiosos en la mesa de Gryffindor, los tres reaccionaron y le dieron tres respuestas diferentes e incoherentes entre sí y salieron del lugar.

Corrieron hasta que llegaron a los jardines, lejos del castillo y de cualquier persona que se dirigiera al comedor, y Ginny empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿acaso no mostraba el mapa a Hermione al lado de Malfoy en el comedor?-

-Sí, pero no entiendo- le respondió Harry tratando de tomar aire, pues sentía que lo había perdido con lo rápido que corrieron.

-¿Es posible que se haya dañado?-pregunto el pelirrojo con cautela.

-No, no creo, el mapa estaba bien, nos había mostrado a profesores y alumnos y estaban exactamente en el lugar en que lo indicaba, y no he hecho nada que lo dañe- le respondió Harry

-¿Es posible que este mintiendo?- le dijo Ginny

-El mapa nunca miente- dijo Harry con firmeza, pues era de lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento.

-¿entonces qué pasó?- dijo Ron un tanto intranquilo.

-A ver, esperen- les dijo Ginny con la mayor calma posible- repasemos lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, ustedes fueron por mí para que juntos encontráramos a Hermione ¿cierto? Sí, recorrimos el camino hacia el salón de Runas antiguas donde ustedes la vieron la última vez que consultaron el mapa, por supuesto la clase estaba por acabar pero si seguíamos el camino del salón al gran comedor era posible encontrarla. ¿Cierto?- y con esto ella trataba de asegurarse que lo que había sucedido en realidad hubiera sucedido- pero como la torre en la que yo me encontraba está tan lejos nos demoramos bastante en llegar a ese salón y cuando lo hicimos, tú Harry, sacaste el mapa y vimos que Malfoy y Hermione estaban en el gran comedor, juntos en la mesa de Slytherin- y a Ron le dio escalofrío al escuchar esa parte- Así que seguimos nuestro camino al gran comedor, y tu tuviste el mapa en la mano todo el tiempo, y todo es tiempo vimos a Hermione y Malfoy juntos en el comedor, ninguno se movía, ella nunca salió sola de allí. Pero Snape apareció muy cerca de nosotros en el mapa y tuvimos que escondernos, para que no nos viera con el mapa o nos interrogara. Estuvimos unos minutos en un aula vacía y decidimos que lo mejor era guardar el mapa estando tan cerca del comedor, no sin antes asegurarnos del paradero de Hermione, que continuaba sentada con Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin, ¿cierto?-

Harry y Ron asintieron, todo había pasado hasta ahora como Ginny lo estaba narrando. Ella continúo hablando. –Del lugar en el que estábamos al comedor nos demoramos unos cuantos minutos-

-Los suficientes para que Malfoy saliera y no nos encontráramos con él- dijo Harry

-Pero él salió solo, sin Hermione, y ella sólo estuvo en el comedor por un instante, ella no estuvo con él allí todo este tiempo ¿entonces?- le dijo Giny un tanto ansiosa

-Tal vez este dañado el mapa Harry, es una posibilidad- le dijo Ron. Y Harry abrió el pergamino, ellos estaban en el jardín a las afueras del castillo, Neville y los otros que habían visto aún se encontraban en el comedor, Zabini y Parkinson juntos en la mesa de Slytherin….etc, etc.

-Pero si está bien, todos aparecemos aquí-

-Excepto Malfoy y Hermione, Harry a ellos no los veo- le dijo Ginny.- ¿Crees que es posible que el mapa este "dañado" cuando se refiere a ellos dos, que no los muestre correctamente para confundirnos? –

-¿Pero con qué propósito nos confundiría el mapa Ginny?-

-No lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre hasta ahora-

Harry guardo el mapa, si estaba dañado de alguna extraña manera en la que ni su mejor amiga ni su peor enemigo aparecían en él, o si lo hacían parecía más una ilusión que una realidad, entonces no servía de nada verlo en ese momento. Intranquilos, sorprendidos y llenos de dudas se dirigieron a sus clases del día, todos pensando en Hermione, preocupados por su paradero y su bienestar.

-----------

Mientras eso le sucedía a sus amigos Hermione no había estado mejor, entró en la biblioteca y por unos instantes se sintió aliviada estaba en su lugar favorito, su santuario, su refugió. Pero la escena vivida en el comedor la había dejado con demasiada rabia y con preocupación. No sólo había sido la absurda actitud de Malfoy al tratar de obligarla a sentarse con él, sino otra cosa, algo peor, algo que también había sentido esa mañana y de la que había huido y dejado de pensar hasta este momento.

Ella aún tenía frío y sabía que ese frío no era normal, pues no provenía de afuera, de su habitación o del castillo sino de si misma, el frío estaba en su cuerpo en su piel en sus pulmones. Se sentía constantemente así, con frío, este por suerte no era de esos que congelan pero no por eso dejada de ser inquietante, pues siempre estaba allí con ella, dejando sus manos frías, sus labios fríos, sus brazos, piernas, todo; ni siquiera su abrigadora túnica le quitaba esa incómoda sensación.

Su túnica no lo había logrado….pero Malfoy sí, cuando la había agarrado por el brazo sintió como de la mano del rubio un calor agradable y placentero traspasaba su túnica y llegaba hasta ella, y su cuerpo entre ese extraño frío y una ligera tibieza se sintió a gusto por un momento, pero fue precisamente esa sensación tranquilizadora la que la asustó, y cuando él intento sentarla a su lado ella aprovecho para soltarse de él y alejarse de su calor.

Estando en la biblioteca trató de hallar algún libro que la guiara al respecto, pero estaba tan confundida y consternada que no lograba concentrarse, ningún libro le era útil en este momento porque no lograba encontrar coherencia en medio de todas las palabras que se le presentaban. Así que decidió ir a la torre de Gryffindor y ver si sus amigos tenían clase o si por el contrario estaban con la tarde libre como ella. Pero al llegar allí la Señora Gorda le prohibió la entrada no sólo por ser de otra casa sino porque Dumbledore había sido muy claro, ningún alumno o alumna que hiciera parte del proyecto puede entrar a su antigua sala común.

Triste decidió volver a la biblioteca tal vez si se calmaba y buscaba con paciencia encontraría algo, y tenía que empezar hacer la tarea de runas antiguas y encantamientos; confiaba en el sentido común de sus amigos, si la conocían sabrían que ella estaría en la biblioteca.

-------------

Malfoy estuvo en el gran comedor tratando de digerir la comida que ponía en su boca por pura inercia, a pesar de su aspecto frío y distante, indiferente con el mundo y con lo que acaba de ocurrir con Granger, él estaba hecho un revuelto de emociones, la mayoría negativas.

Ella le había rechazado en plena mesa de Slytherin, le había rechazado!!!, había sido capaz de transgredir su orden, su dominio, lo había hecho quedar en ridículo. Y es que se había dado cuenta de las miradas furtivas de los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaws, así como de las miradas burlonas de los Gryffindors, y no sólo eso, también se percató de las miradas de satisfacción de algunos compañeros de su casa y los ridículos comentarios hechos por las jóvenes brujas que –como era usual- no dejaban pasar una oportunidad para mostrarse "aptas" para él.

Cuando supo que les había dejado claro que la escena vivida no le había afectado, se levantó y se fue directo a las mazmorras en busca de su habitación, ser parte de la alianza del silencio y aún más, siendo un Malfoy, tenía grandes ventajas, empezando porque no estaba obligado a compartir su espacio de descanso con otros.

Pero no pudo soportar más de veinte minutos en su habitación, pues ésta se sentía tibia era obvio que su propio calor se apoderaba del lugar. Estaba desesperado, todo el maldito día había sentido tibio su cuerpo, y no era el clima del día, ni el castillo ni la gente que lo rodeaba, era él mismo el que expedía ese extraño calor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Si bien podría ser una temperatura normal y agradable, a él empezaba a sofocarlo.

Como no aguanto más estar en su cuarto, decidió bajar a la sala común tal vez encontraría allí a Blaise y conversarían o …ah no, Nott ya no estaba, lástima podía decirse que en momentos como ese lo extrañaba. Era una desgracia que Granger estuviera allí a cambio de Nott. Y volvía sobre el mismo tema, Hermione Granger, la insufrible sangre sucia, desde que había empezado el día no había hecho más que arruinárselo, menos mal ya no sentía más dolor en la entrepierna, la muy estúpida típica hija de muggles que resuelven todo de manera tan salvaje, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar lo que había sucedido y ya sabía de qué manera hacerla llorar para su placer personal.

Efectivamente Blaise se encontraba en la sala común y cuando Draco se sentó junto a él no pudo evitar decirle. –Pansy se pregunta, y yo no puedo negar que me he hecho la misma pregunta, por qué razón quieres que Granger se siente a tu lado en la mesa de Slytherin, tú no sueles aceptar ese tipo de compañía-

-Por gusto y placer mi querido Blaise, el gusto de ver como Granger se incomoda por estar cerca de mí y el placer de ver a sus amigos desencajarse de la rabia por verla conmigo- dijo arrogante.

-Bastante lógico, aunque no creo que a Pansy le convenza esa respuesta. Ya sabes como se pone cuando se trata de ti- le dijo Blaise disimulando falsamente lo que eso lograba molestarlo.

-Blaise eso ya no es asunto mío, pero sí es tuyo y puedes hacer algo al respecto si te atreves a recordar de quien es el anillo que Pansy lleva puesto en su mano izquierda- y señaló el otro lado de la sala donde ella estaba sentada mitad hablando con una amiga, mitad mirándolos a ellos- No creo que haga falta recordarte que un anillo de compromiso común y corriente, es sólo eso, un compromiso común. Pero el significado que encierra ese anillo es mucho más grande, profundo y peligroso-

-Tú sabes muy bien, como yo- le dijo Blaise entre dientes y sin disimular un ápice su descontento, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Malfoy interrumpió

-Y si tú lo sabías desde el principio entonces para qué me vienes a culpar a mi de tu desgracia, el único que puede arreglar las cosas eres tú, no seas estúpido Blaise y usa el poder que tienes- le dijo Malfoy con rabia pues le molestaban profundamente estas conversaciones que empezaban en lo mismo y terminaban con lo mismo, los reproches de Zabini. El moreno por su parte, no contestó ante este comentario, sino que salió furioso de la sala común aprovechando para empujar a algunos niños por el camino.

Ni la amplitud de la sala común, ni el frío tan propio de ésta, logro calmar el calor que Malfoy tenía, parecía que estuviera en algún lugar tropical de clima húmedo e insoportable. Se estaba quitando la túnica del uniforme para quedar en camisa, cuando Hermione entraba en la sala común. La castaña si acaso le dedico a él una mirada al llegar allí, por el contrario se fijo más en las otras personas del lugar, la mayoría mujeres, todas muy bien arregladas y adecuadamente sentadas frente al rubio. Por supuesto unas tenían mejor "lugar" en el salón para contemplarlo, pero algo que cautivó su atención es que ellas esperaban cautivarlo a él, como la joven que valientemente se le había acercado y le preguntaba si quería que ella le sostuviera la túnica mientras estaban allí. Malfoy la miró con desdén y se limito a rechazarla en ese y en cualquier otro sentido con un "no".

Mientras observaba esto con curiosidad, Hermione se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas de su enemigo pero en donde podía contemplar lo que sucedía, algo en la dinámica de todas las personas presentes llamaban su atención. Él se quitó la capa sin percatarse de la presencia de tantas jóvenes en el lugar, y si se había dado cuenta lo disimulaba muy bien. Mientras que Pansy estaba sentada muy pendiente de lo que ocurría siguiendo con la mirada a la osada que le había hablado al rubio, mientras ella se sentaba con aire decaído.

Las demás jóvenes mujeres se veían intranquilas, todas esperando encontrar un modo de acercarse a él y hablarle, pero les daba miedo que las rechazara como había hecho con su compañera. "Es como si acercarse a él por primera vez fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte" pensó Hermione y se dio cuenta que la joven rechazada admitiendo su derrota se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Instantes después vio como Pansy se levantaba de su silla y seguía el mismo camino.

Como no había nada más que ver se levantó suavemente de su silla, para llegar a su habitación Hermione podía tomar un camino sencillo y directo, pero su curiosidad le gano y decidió tomar un camino un poco más largo pero por donde se habían ido las otras dos brujas. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Hermione escucho las voces de dos jóvenes mujeres una de ellas era sin duda alguna, Pansy Parkinson, quien de manera amenazante había acorralado a la otra bruja. Hermione logró esconderse tras la estatua de un mago y escuchó lo que Pansy tenía que decir.

-Qué estupidez crees que estabas haciendo, hablando así, ofreciéndote como una tonta a cargar su túnica. ¿En serio crees que con un gesto tan pobre vas a llamar su atención?.

-No perdía nada con intentarlo Parkinson y me fue mejor a mi en ese momento que a ti en todos estos años, a ti nunca te ha dado ni la hora- le respondió con soberbia

-¡A mi me respeta!! A ti ni siquiera te dedicó una segunda mirada- y levanto su mano izquierda para acomodar su cabello, la otra Slytherin se fijo en su anillo y Pansy sonrió con malicia- Ah!! Por supuesto, tu quieres llevar un anillo de estos ¿verdad?. Y quién quieres que te lo de? ¡Draco Malfoy!, tu como todas las ilusas que estaban en la sala común crees que tienes oportunidad con él, quieres un anillo y el estatus que este te daría, más si es de Draco- y se río con fuerza- nunca va a pasar, él nuca te va a elegir a ti ni a ninguna otra-

-A sí que fue por eso que aceptaste a Zabini, porque Malfoy te rechazo y no querías quedarte con el dedo desnudo- le respondió con sagacidad- vamos a ver Pansy, yo no estaría tan segura de tus palabras, al menos puedo hacer que se acueste conmigo antes de que te ponga una mano encima a ti- y con esto empujo a la rubia y regreso a la sala común, mientras Pansy se dirigía a lo que probablemente sería su habitación.

Una vez vio el camino libre, la castaña se fue a su habitación. Toda esa discusión había sido algo "loca", estaban peleando por un anillo, una pieza de metal, era absurdo, aunque eso explicaba la atención que todas le daban a Malfoy, estaban esperando recibir un anillo de compromiso. Siendo él un mago de sangre pura heredero de una familia rica y poderosa, a más de una les gustaba la idea de ser la señora de Draco Malfoy y si no era a ellas muy probablemente sí a sus familias. Toda la situación le pareció de lo más ridícula y pudo burlarse de Malfoy, a él que le gustaba tanto la atención debía realmente disfrutar de semejante espectáculo tan patético, niñas detrás de él idolatrándolo…aunque él no se le veía a gusto ni molesto con la situación, más bien indiferente.

Cuando por fin estuvo en su cuarto, volvió a sentirse triste ninguno de sus amigos había pasado por la biblioteca para saludar, ¿estarían molestos con ella? Incluso regreso a la torre de Gryffindor y dejo un mensaje con la señora gorda pero ni siquiera eso había funcionado. Lo único bueno de su tarde es que ya dominaba algunos hechizos verbales, algunos de ellos un tanto perjudiciales, maleficios para ser exactos, que estaba más que dispuesta a usar con Malfoy cuando él le diera la oportunidad. Después de cambiarse y ponerse la pijama Hermione decidió que era hora de dormir, había tenido un día largo y extenuante y su temperatura corporal bajaba aún más generando algo de dolor en su cuerpo y sobretodo, en la herida del cuello. Por eso decidió tomarse la poción que Marie le había dado el día que dejo la casa del diablo, y cuyo mayor efecto secundario era un profundo sueño.

Gracias al efecto de la poción que había tomado no se dio cuenta de lo Malfoy hizo al entrar en su habitación…

---------

Después de abandonar la sala común llena de niñitas con falsas ilusiones se había ido a su cuarto. Aún le parecía una tontería que ninguna de las mujeres de esa casa hubiera aceptado que él NUNCA iba a entregar ese anillo que todas ansiaban tanto, en el que más de una veía el primer paso para obtener otro que los atara y terminar así con una argolla dorada, con un matrimonio ….el siempre se reía de la posibilidad. Ya estaba harto de la misma tontería, todas igual de estúpidas, al menos Pansy le había servido de algo, pues lograba espantarlas a todas o al menos les quitaba sus ilusiones.

Tomo una larga ducha fría, pero ni eso calmo el calor de su cuerpo que se acrecentaba con el pasar de las horas y se quedo pensando en un modo de calmar esa sensación de ahogo que le generaba el calor, recordó entonces cuando había cogido a Granger por el brazo al salir de la clase de Runas antiguas, había sentido un aura fría alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y cómo este había recorrido su mano y se había extendido por su cuerpo calmándolo, al principio –y esto era algo que sólo él sabía- lo que iba a hacer era recordarle que no debía hablar con nadie que no fuera Slytherin y que si sus amigos se acercaban y hablaban con ella más de lo necesario él tenía el modo de hacerlos pagar su atrevimiento, por supuesto era una advertencia que ella no tendría en cuenta, ese era el objetivo, provocarla. Pero al sentir ese frío proveniente de Granger, y lo placentero que era para él, decidió que la haría sentarse cerca para no sentir esa horrible sensación en su cuerpo, y ella va y lo arruina todo escapándose.

Por eso ahora no podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad de quitarse ese malestar y dormir. Si sucedía lo mismo que en la tarde, el tendría una posibilidad de quitarse el calor y de paso hacerle algo a la sangre sucia. Se dirigió a la habitación de la joven y la abrió fácilmente pues tenía la llave, entró cerró la puerta (con llave) y una sensación increíblemente agradable lo invadió, ese cuarto estaba helado. Se acercó a la cama de la joven y se dio cuenta del tipo de poción que había tomado, levantó las mantas que la cubrían y volvió a fijarse en su pequeño y escurridizo cuerpo, sonrió con satisfacción, tiro las mantas al piso y cubrió a Hermione con su propio cuerpo.

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: **Deje el capitulo el lunes como les había dicho, esperaba entregarlo más temprano pero no soy la única que usa Internet en mi casa. Espero que les haya gustado, es un capitulo sencillo pero que me emociona mucho porque el siguiente es probablemente uno de esos capítulos que he esperado escribir desde que empecé ésta historia. Ya tengo fragmentos pero hay que ordenar y agregar cositas.

Les prometí que habría mayor interacción entre Draco y Hermione en este capitulo, y lo hice, para quien no lo cree debo decirle que desde mi punto de vista no siempre interactuar entre los personajes implica ponerlos juntos en el mismo lugar.

Si a alguien le preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Hermione ahora después de lo que hizo Malfoy, no se preocupen ella va a estar bien.

¿Y que tal les ha parecido el capitulo?, ¿les ha gustado o no?

El siguiente se titula **"LA boda oscura" **y estaré actualizando en una a dos semanas.

**Escríbanme reviews please, quiero reviews, los necesito, qué tal les ha parecido hasta el momento?**

**Mya. **


	8. La boda Oscura

**Disclamer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

¡Por fin, por fin, por fin actualizo!!!

Para: **Laura Malfoy, Beautifly92, Gisse, Silviota, Loretitokinomoto, Ailes de la Mort, Kamy-Magic, Ellizabeth, Celestana, Damari, Irmafran, Alicia, Ángel de la Oscuridad, Bettsig, Nymphii ,Vicky y DarknessEnd**. También a: **Clau-Felton Black, Nadeshiko-uchina, Niurka, Karili, Lutari.noe87, Lady Li Mei, Karla y JanesanchezGarcía. **

Gracias a todos ustedes, nuevos y antiguos lectores por todos sus mensajes y su apoyo con mi historia y el trabajo que pongo en ella para que salga bien. Todos ustedes con sus sinceros y respetuosos mensajes, criticas, comentarios e impresiones de la historia me alientan a continuarla y a esforzarme por realizar un buen trabajo. Me ha encantado que muchos de ustedes me mostraron que los deje en suspenso, y la emoción que eso les generó.

Igualmente, muchos me escribieron que ya se estaban planteando ciertas teorías frente a lo que estaba pasando y lo que podría suceder en el futuro, y me gusta aún más que por ahora no me las hayan dicho porque así como yo los he mantenido en suspenso, ustedes también me dejaron a mí en el mismo estado. Y por el momento, me gustaría que me mencionaran respecto a qué tienen sospechas…es decir que me digan de qué están más cercanos o seguros de entender a qué se debe, pero sin revelarme de qué se trata su teoría o hipótesis ¿lo deje claro o me confundí mucho al escribir ésta petición?.

Gracias por su paciencia, sé que los dejé esperando mucho tiempo y les pido perdón por mi retraso con este capitulo. Les advierto que es un capitulo largo en el que suceden muchas cosas y por eso es bueno que lo lean con toda la calma posible. Espero que les guste….

Ahora sí, los dejo con mi historia.

**Un año entre serpientes **

**Capitulo VIII**

**La Boda Oscura**

"Eres mi juguete, existes para satisfacerme"

Esta frase retumbaba en la mente de Hermione. La escuchaba una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más seguido, y no lograba entender de dónde provenía ¿en qué momento su mente había formado una frase así? ¿Se habían revuelto todas las palabras conocidas en su mente y una mano invisible había decidido formar una frase como está, tan vil y sucia, tan llena de malicia?

-¡Hermione!-

"Eres mi juguete, existes para satisfacerme", esa frase, la escuchaba todos los días. De improviso se acercaba a su mente y sonaba y sonaba, por minutos que parecían horas y horas que eran eternas. ¿Desde cuando su mente jugaba contra ella misma?

-¡Hermione!-

"Eres mi juguete, existes para satisfacerme". Y con el paso de los días ya lograba reconocer esa voz, era la de Draco Malfoy.

También, después de mucho tiempo concentrándose en esa voz había obtenido una imagen difusa pero al mismo tiempo inconfundible, una escena en la que Malfoy demasiado cerca de su cuerpo -como abrazándola- le decía eso al oído arrastrando las palabras con malicia y placer.

Y cada vez que de su boca salían esas palabras, la encerraba entre sus brazos como si esperara destrozarla. ¿Acaso era un sueño?, cómo podía serlo, si los sueños son una vía para satisfacer nuestros deseos, ¿es que acaso ese era su deseo, que Malfoy la ahogara entre sus brazos y le dijera que sólo era un juguete? ¡No!, ese no era su deseo, y estaba segura que tampoco era un sueño, entonces ¿qué era?

"Eres mi juguete, existes para satisfacerme"

-¡Hermione!!!- de repente la voz de Ginny la trajo de vuelta al mundo de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- le preguntó Hermione sorprendida de lo que le pareció un grito exagerado de su amiga, sin saber que fue el único modo que Ginny encontró para que la castaña lograra salir de su mente y se acordara del mundo externo.

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti ¿qué pasa Hermione? La verdad estás muy rara desde que te dejaron en la casa de los Slytherins, en serio Hermione me tienes muy preocupada-

-¿Qué te preocupa Ginny?- le pregunto Hermione, sabiendo de antemano la larga lista de inquietudes, preguntas y preocupaciones de su mejor amiga.

-¡Cómo que qué!!! ¡¡¡Pues todo Hermione, todo, no hay nada de lo que esté pasando últimamente que no me preocupe, que no me angustie, que no me altere!!!.- dijo la pelirroja tratando de contenerse, pero al final no pudo, ya eran dos semanas en las que se había guardado toda la preocupación y las dudas.

Ya eran dos semanas en las que Hermione, a pesar de haber recuperado su voz, se mantenía en el silencio. Dos semanas en las que había callado y guardado en si misma todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar desde el día que aceptó ser parte del proyecto del ministerio de magia. Dos semanas en las que a pesar de hablar y estar junto con sus amigos de Gryffindor, estos la sentían más distante con el paso de los días.

Por supuesto, seguía siendo la misma Hermione Granger sabelotodo y come libros que ellos conocían de tantos años juntos. La niña…o más bien la joven mujer preocupada por sus notas y los deberes, interesada y más que dispuesta a responder cada una de las preguntas que los profesores hacían en clases, siempre alerta a que las normas se cumplieran, etc.; todo eso, todo lo que ya conocían de su amiga aún estaba allí y sin embargo algo importante faltaba.

Cuando no habían más clases y los deberes estaban hechos, cuando la sacaban de la biblioteca (en la que extrañamente pasaba cada vez menos tiempo) y las conversaciones eran ligeras y tranquilas, ella empezaba a perderse en sí misma, en ese mundo que no le compartía a nadie y en el que se refundía por lapsos de tiempo cada vez más prolongados.

Era como si muchas cosas la hicieran pensar, pero ni su rostro, ni sus palabras daban una pista cercana de lo que le ocurría. No se veía débil o angustiada, aún se le sentía fuerte y decidida…como siempre y como nunca.

-_Algo le hicieron_- les decía Harry a Ginny y Ron -_Algo importante le hicieron, y ella no nos quiere decir-._ La pelirroja recordaba las palabras de Harry y no podía más que estar de acuerdo con él en momentos como este.

-¿Algún día nos dirás qué es lo que pasa con esas ratas con las que vives?- le dijo furiosa.

-Son serpientes, que no se te olvide. Y nada pasa Ginny, no pasa nada, de hecho ni me molestan, ni siquiera me hablan- Hermione le respondió con tranquilidad

-Si no te hacen nada, a qué se debe tu silencio. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas nada de está nueva parte de tu vida?- le espeto con sarcasmo.

-Ginny tu siempre tan suspicaz- le dijo alegremente Hermione- no hay nada que contar, sólo que las mazmorras son muy frías y no hay hechizo que sirva para darles un poco de calor, parece un invierno eterno allá adentró, es un milagro que no me halla resfriado-

-Pero si ya te resfriaste ¿no te acuerdas?, la primera semana no nos pudiste hablar porque no tenías voz y estabas tan débil que yo pienso…- y antes de poder continuar Hermione la interrumpió.

-Te equivocas Ginny, yo llegué enferma de mi viaje, no me enfermé aquí- y la seriedad de Hermione dio a entender que no iba a hablar más sobre ese punto.

-Está bien, no voy a insistir, pero no puedes negarme que algo te pasa. Es que ya casi ni nos hablas por tu cuenta, hay que hacerte preguntas para que te comuniques con nosotros y ni siquiera así, siempre has sido una persona muy reservada pero últimamente pareces una tumba llena de secretos.- hizo una pausa y su tono de voz se empezó agitar con cada una de las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca- ¡Y la verdad es que yo no te creo!, algo pasa, algo te están haciendo, es qué no te importa que estemos preocupados por ti, estás tan distante y tan rara…es que hasta Ron que es tan tonto para notar éstas cosas se ha dado cuenta, dice que ya casi ni les insistes con sus deberes. Estamos preocupados, Harry está preocupado, no sabe qué hacer para que nos digas algo. Así no eres tú, es que hay algo diferente en ti que no me gusta-

-Lo siento Ginny, siento mucho que estén tan preocupados, pero es que han sido muchos cambios y estoy adaptándome a ellos, nada más. No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan distante, y si Ron quiere puedo hacerle un nuevo horario de trabajo para que lo esté regañando todo el tiempo y así no se olviden de mí- le respondió Hermione con un tono un poco burlón.

Ginny sonrió, el último comentario de su amiga la había calmado un poco.

-Y no quiero que te angusties, no sé, tal vez estar entre tanta gente que es tan distante y fría hasta con sus amigos me haya afectado un poco. Pero no en un mal sentido, no quiero distanciarme de ustedes, es que es tan extraño para mí el vivir con personas que no son afectuosas, y donde la amabilidad se limita a un trato seco y tajante- reflexionó Hermione- ¿sabes? casi ni se hablan entre ellos, y cuando lo hacen es bajo un ambiente de secreto…y eso es en lo que pienso cuando me distraigo de las conversaciones, pienso en lo diferentes que son los Slytherins frente a las demás personas que conozco.

-Está bien, está bien te creo- le respondió Ginny, pero sin estar convencida. Sí todo lo que había dicho Hermione era lógico; pero No, no era la versión completa de las cosas. De eso estaba segura.

-Debe ser difícil vivir entre tanta sangre fría- se burló sin darse cuenta del escalofrío que recorrió a Hermione cuando escuchó esa última frase.

La pelirroja miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que le quedaban unos cuantos minutos para su siguiente clase – Tengo adivinación, nos veremos en la cena…desde lejos claro- y después de despedirse de su amiga se dirigió al castillo.

**-------------------------------**

Dentro del castillo en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, en una lujosa habitación las respiraciones entrecortadas eran evidencia de la agitación del momento, gemidos fuertes y guturales se acumulaban entre las sábanas y las paredes llenando el espacio.

Él la acariciaba con determinación, la besaba con fuerza y profundidad como si intentara arrebatarle el aire de sus pulmones y ahogarla, la penetraba con fuerza como si tratara de deshacerse de algo dentro de él; y repentinamente, sus besos, caricias e incluso la manera como entraba en ella, buscaban el efecto contrario, quitarle a la joven mujer algo de su cuerpo o de su espíritu.

Ella, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, permitía que él hiciera lo que fuera, cualquier cosa era aceptable con tal de estar con él, aguantaba los movimientos suaves y delicados alternados con esa rudeza casi brutal con que la trataba. No podía negarlo, todo le encantaba. Sin embargo, la joven bruja realizaba intentos casi desesperados por complacerlo.

Pero no importaba la posición, el ritmo, los movimientos…nada lo satisfacía en ese momento, él no encontraba lo que buscaba; y la joven bruja sabía que si ella podía darle aquello que él requería con tanta desesperación, la conservaría. De lo contrario la botaría como a todas las otras jóvenes mujeres que habían pasado a diario durante las últimas semanas por la cama de Draco Malfoy.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por complacerlo. Pese a sus esfuerzos por ser, allí, en la cama, aquello que él deseaba y esperaba tener. Pese a ser más inteligente y perspicaz que el resto de las jóvenes que habían pasado por su cama en los últimos días y darse cuenta de que tener un lugar privilegiado en la vida de Draco Malfoy dependía de su "habilidad" en la cama para darle un algo que las demás no habían logrado, y pese a que ella creyó haber logrado ese cometido al final de su encuentro, lo único que obtuvo de él fue su rechazo.

Poco le hablo antes de llevarla a la cama y poco fue lo que le dijo para sacarla de allí.

-Voy a ducharme y cuando salga del baño espero no encontrarla aquí- le dijo él

-Pero yo…- dijo la joven entre la sorpresa y el dolor

-Usted nada, váyase, a mi cama no vuelve a entrar- el rubio entró en el baño y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, dejando a una desconcertada mujer de cabello castaño envuelta en las sábanas de su cama.

**-------------------------------------**

Pansy esperaba fuera del cuarto de Malfoy escondida entre una estatua y la oscuridad del pasillo, y lo hacía con paciencia y sufrimiento, con rabia por no ser ella quien saliera de la habitación de Draco así fuera con el corazón y la dignidad destrozadas, tan desesperada estaba por ser parte de él y de su vida que ahora se quedaba cada tarde fuera de su cuarto vigilando; siempre esperando para ver quien era la mujer que salía de su habitación, para conocerla, tener un rostro al cual odiar (y envidiar en secreto) y más aún, para tranquilizarse. Esperaba que salieran de la habitación de Malfoy sólo para asegurarse que ellas eran amantes momentáneas, mujeres que pasaban por su cama una vez tal vez dos, pero no más, y para asegurarse de que no conservaba a ninguna de ella ni en su cama, ni en su mente ni en su corazón, y eso la calmaba.

Esperó con calma hasta que vio salir de allí, a medio vestir, a una joven de cabello largo y castaño, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la conocía, la había visto antes. Era la misma tonta a la que había abordado en otro pasillo de las mazmorras después de haber intentado un patético acercamiento con Draco.

La mujer que salía de la habitación a pesar de su evidente confusión y dolor por lo que acaba de ocurrir se dio cuenta de que alguien la vigilaba y reconoció –a pesar de la oscuridad- el rostro de quien la observaba, y ver a la estúpida de Parkinson escondida como una rata le produjo un gran placer, si Malfoy la había rechazado era algo con lo que podía lidiar después pero restregarle a Parkinson algo que ella deseaba y no podía obtener compensaba la humillación que había vivido minutos atrás.

Sin mirarla y pretendiendo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba muy despacio - Bueno, al menos sé que él es muy bueno en la cama, quien sabe que tiene Parkinson en la piel para que él no deseé ni tocarla- y se rió con ella misma mientras Pansy cerraba los puños con fuerza.

De pronto la voz de la mujer estuvo muy cerca de Pansy y se dio cuenta que en cuestión de segundos, tan ágil como una serpiente, se había parado frente a ella y la miraba con suficiencia. – Te lo dije Parkinson, te dije que lograría que Draco Malfoy se acostara conmigo antes de que tú lograras que te tocara un cabello-

-Pero nunca más te va a volver a poner una mano encima- le respondió Pansy con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

-¿Es eso otro reto que quieres que gane?- le dijo con ironía la bruja y se alejó del lugar. Mientras que Pansy sintió un extraño dolor en sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaban sangrando, tanta fue la rabia que le causó su encuentro con esa mujer que se enterró las uñas en la palma de su mano.

**-----------------------------**

Mientras Hermione veía como desaparecía su amiga entre los muros del castillo empezó a sentirse terriblemente mal, triste, para ser exactos. Todo lo que le dijo era cierto, pero aún así tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no contárselo todo a su amiga. Estaba triste porque no podía sincerarse, porque por su situación y su silencio, ellos no podían dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mucho que los inquietaba lo que ella no les decía.

Y aunque deseaba sincerarse con Ginny, sólo hubiera llegado a intentarlo, no lo hubiera logrado. Durante las dos últimas semanas la castaña no sólo había conocido el trato que los Slytherins se daban entre ellos, también –y aún más importante- se había dado cuenta del poder del hechizo puesto en ella durante la alianza del silencio.

Y todos los dioses que existían debían maldecir al miserable mago o bruja que ingenió semejante ritual de bárbaros.

Después de perder de vista a su amiga, decidió dar una vuelta cerca del lago, no tenía clases, ni ganas de leer y mucho menos de estar en la sala común de su casa. Ni siquiera su cuarto era un buen lugar, por alguna extraña razón el entrar allí le era cada vez más difícil, era como si la esencia de algo sin forma se acumulara entre esas paredes, entre las sabanas de su cama, dentro de su propio cuerpo. Ya no se sentía a gusto en ninguna parte.

Y mientras caminaba volvió a perderse entre los recuerdos de los últimos días.

_Fue durante el tercer día de clases que Hermione logró estar cerca de sus amigos. Se había levantado temprano y _antes de llegar al Gran comedor para desayunar, los encontró, era obvio que habían tenido la misma idea y cuando por fin pudo estar cerca de ellos lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlos ¡los había extrañado tanto!; ellos, por supuesto, también devolvieron el abrazo con el mismo fervor, aunque Ron se sonrojo bastante y de un momento a otro el piso le pareció más interesante que Hermione.

Harry estaba más que angustiado y no paro de hacerle preguntas, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué te ha hecho Malfoy?, ¿estás herida?, ¿dónde duermes, con quién, es con Pansy, te ha hecho algo?, ¿cómo te tratan?, ¿por qué no nos has hablado en estos días? Te hemos buscado por todas partes ¿dónde te metes en tus tiempos libres? Etc, etc, etc. Y Hermione lo hubiera considerado un detalle muy dulce de su parte, pero era tanta la preocupación de su amigo que las preguntas le salían sin parar y sin darle tiempo a ella de responderlas. Sin embargo, poco fue lo que pudo decirles, su voz –que había mejorado gracias a la poción- era muy débil y no podía forzarla, o de lo contrario la deterioraría aún más.

Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, no había sido la falta de voz lo que impidió contarles a sus amigos lo que había vivido hasta el momento. Cuando por fin decidió que lo mejor era contarles la verdad a sus amigos y quiso decirles que había sido secuestrada por Malfoy, empezó a sentir como su garganta se iba cerrando poco a poco y el aire le hacía falta…y entre más trataba de decirles "me han hecho algo horrible" o "fui mordida por una serpiente" su garganta se estrechaba aún más y ahora, cuando sólo quería decir algo como "me ahogo" su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar y se paralizaba. En ese momento, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas frente a sus ojos, y todo iba perdiendo forma mientras el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones era cada vez más escaso. Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que sus amigos ni se dieron cuenta; fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado para ellos, mientras que en su caso los segundos se hacían eternos mostrándole así lo doloroso y terrorífico que era una muerte por asfixia.

Y fue tanta la angustia que le produjo el darse cuenta de que moriría en ese instante por decir algo que le era prohibido, que lo único que pudo hacer fue hablarse a sí misma "esta bien, no diré nada, permaneceré en silencio" y con esto el proceso se detuvo y poco a poco fue recuperándose no sólo del susto sino de la asfixia; el tiempo empezó a correr normalmente y los amigos de Hermione se asustaron al ver a su amiga –que de un momento a otro- tomaba bocanadas de aire desesperadamente. Cuando le preguntaron qué ocurría ella se limitó a decirles, que con el resfriado que tenía, su nariz estaba tan congestionada que a veces le daba miedo ahogarse.

Pésima excusa, ella nunca fue muy buena para mentir sobre sí misma, y desde ahí sus amigos supieron que -sin lugar a dudas- algo no estaba bien.

Ya recuperada del susto, y ellos dejando un poco atrás su preocupación, descubrieron que la Señora Gorda había olvidado el mensaje que Hermione les había dejado "es que tu letra era tan confusa cariño" dijo al principio cuando los amigos fueron a reclamarle su olvido, y como esa excusa no funcionó, al final tuvo que aceptar que en el momento en que Hermione le mostró el mensaje ella simplemente había fingido leer la nota escrita por la castaña porque estaba pensando en una escapadita que se iba a dar en la noche para reunirse con una bruja amiga suya en los cuadros del ala norte del castillo.

"Habráse visto la incompetencia de los retratos de este castillo" dijo Ron, evidentemente muy molesto.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado preocupada como para sentirse molesta con la señora gorda. La alianza del silencio era más que un juego psicológico, tenía que admitir que hasta el momento había llegado a plantearse la teoría de que el silencio y los secretos dentro de la alianza se mantenían no por el hechizo sino por el miedo que generaba en cada uno de ellos las consecuencias por transgredir la ley del silencio.

Así que nadie sabía qué era lo que pasaría por hablar de lo prohibido, porque el miedo se los impedía y probablemente la mordida de la serpiente no contenía ningún hechizo, todo era un miedo creado y reforzado por el ritual, el hechizo sólo era real en la mente de quienes lo creían.

Que equivocada estaba.

**---------------------------**

Cuando todo terminó con esta joven de la que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, Malfoy salió molesto de la cama, realmente molesto. No había servido este encuentro como no lo habían hecho el resto de sus amantes.

Ella simplemente no era lo que él estaba buscando…lo que algo dentro de él reclamaba con fuerza y desesperación.

Quería golpear a alguien, nada funcionaba, nada, llevaba dos semanas sintiendo este calor insufrible que lo ahogaba, había intentado bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo de diversos modos desde lo más lógico como pociones o hechizos, hasta lo más simple como prolongados baños con agua helada, pero el resultado final siempre era el mismo: un descanso que duraba menos de media hora, solo para volver a sentir ese calor dentro de sí aún más fuerte que antes.

Y este nuevo modo de deshacerse del ardor tampoco estaba funcionando.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que todo el calor que se acumulaba dentro de él se hacía cada vez más fuerte después de sus encuentros con Granger. Por supuesto acostarse con ella era placentero porque la tenía para él sin que ella lo supiera, tenía un poder inmenso sobre la sangresucia, podía herirla profundamente hasta el punto de llegar a traumatizarla y sin embargo no lo hacía, o al menos no le había causado ningún daño mientras estaba dormida.

Se acercaba a ella, la cubría con su propio cuerpo, y recorría el de ella con sus manos, la tocaba siempre para disfrutar de su suave y helada piel, y con ella se relajaba y al mismo tiempo se llenaba de rabia pues deseaba hacer con ella mucho más que eso, pero se contenía, hasta él conservaba sus límites. No había llegado más allá de lo que él mismo se permitía y sin embargo deseaba más. Quedaba tan excitado de sus encuentros con Granger que al día siguiente cuando tenía clases elegía a una de sus múltiples fans y se acostaba con ella, creyendo que al desfogarse, al liberarse de esa tensión sexual en su cuerpo también se liberaría del calor.

Pero no funcionaba, e irremediablemente tenía que volver en la noche a la cama de Granger y acostarse junto a ella para volver a sentir esa extraña mezcla de placer y rabia. La aprisionaba entre sus brazos para poder sentirla aún más en su piel pero también esperando que se rompiera como un simple palillo de dientes.

Ella era sólo un juguete para él y era precisamente eso lo único que le decía todas las noches antes de quedarse dormido a su lado.

**-------------------------------------**

Llegó al lago y se sentó cerca de la orilla esperando poder pensar sobre todo lo que le había sucedido hasta el momento, para encontrar algo entre todos sus recuerdos que le permitiera hallar una salida a esta situación.

Y otro recuerdo llegó a ella….

_Ese mismo día, cuando se despidió de sus amigos decidió esperar a Malfoy en los pasillos que se dirigían a las mazmorras,_ ahora el Slytherin permanecía solo entre clases dejando a sus torpes guardaespaldas rebotar por Hogwarts sin mucha idea de qué hacer sin él.

Cuando lo vio salió a su encuentro varita en mano y dispuesta a causarle algún daño físico, un gran daño. No importaba que no pudiera hablar, los hechizos verbales no le eran ajenos en este momento y durante los dos últimos días había practicado varias maldiciones como para arrancarle la piel al desgraciado hurón.

El no se mostró sorprendido en absoluto, era como si hubiera sabido de antemano que ella estaba ahí, así que sacó su varita con elegancia y suficiencia, divertido por el espectáculo que ella le ofrecía. Estaba con los ojos inyectados de sangre por la rabia, parecía como si hasta ahora se despertara del letargo en el que había permanecido para percatarse de una vez por todas de la magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraba.

A ella le molestó aún más la estúpida cara que estaba poniendo Malfoy, con esa mueca insufrible que ante sus ojos le deformaba el rostro. Y en su mente y su corazón se concentraron todos los agravios que él le había causado, recordó la angustia y el dolor sentido esa misma mañana debido al hechizo y lo tormentoso que le resultaba no poder contarle nada a sus amigos. Sólo deseaba herirlo, hacerle daño, vengarse, Malfoy y lo mucho que lo odiaba era todo lo que se concentraba en su mente y cuando realizo la maldición de manera no verbal algo simplemente…. no pasó.

Nada le pasó a Malfoy, la maldición que ella le había lanzado tendría que hacerle sentir que su piel se quemaba aunque no lo pareciera, y allí estaba él, frente a ella con la mueca en el rostro y tal vez más divertido que antes al verla tan sorprendida por la "ausencia" de resultados.

Draco Malfoy se río con sorna y mientras se acercaba a ella le dijo arrastrando las palabras –Ah! ¿No te funcionó el hechizo Granger?, espera….sólo espera-

Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, de un momento a otro la varita de Hermione empezó a temblar, se hizo cada vez más pesada y le escocía en la mano. El hechizo no hirió a Malfoy pero si le quemo la mano a ella. Después de burlarse de la joven, la serpiente se alejó del lugar dejándola con un terrible dolor en la mano del que logró recuperarse en los siguientes días a su desagradable encuentro.

Ese fue el único modo en el que Hermione se vio más que obligada a aceptar la realidad, en un día se había dado cuenta de dos cosas, la primera, que el silencio sería su fiel compañera si no encontraba un contrahechizo. Y segundo, que el maldito hechizo tenía algo que le impedía hacerle daño a Draco Malfoy.

**---------------------------**

-¿Quién te hizo llorar Granger?-

La voz de Draco Malfoy la trajo, una vez más, de vuelta al presente, Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta del rubio pero se dio cuenta de que al recordar todo esto había empezado a llorar, y aún quedaba el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Quién te hizo llorar Granger?, ¿puede ser algo que te hice? Porque si es así, que gusto me da verte llorar por mí-

-Ya quisieras que alguien mostrara algo por ti que no fuera desprecio Malfoy- le respondió Hermione con todo el veneno que pudo salir de su boca. El pareció no inmutarse por ese comentario.

-Tu eres la única de mi casa que me desprecia, pero no te preocupes rata de biblioteca, tu desprecio por mí no es tan grande como el que yo siento por ti-

Ella se río de manera cínica lo cual lo dejo un poco fuera de lugar ¿acaso no la había insultado? – Pobrecito Malfoy, que no se da cuenta que nadie en su casa lo aprecia realmente, durante este tiempo yo me he fijado en lo que tu pareces obviar, que los Slytherins, si no te temen te desprecian-

-Me respetan Granger, algo que tu deberías aprender a hacer-

-No. Te equivocas, a ti nadie te respeta. Todos pretenden hacerlo pero en cuanto te das la vuelta todos ellos, especialmente los hombres, quisieran verte perder tu poder. Te odian, y están dispuestos a arrebatarte cualquier cosa de la que gustes o disfrutes con tal de perjudicarte-

-Pero que observadora Granger, con lo que me acabas de decir cualquiera diría que me estás advirtiendo en lugar de buscar insultarme- y sonrió de manera extraña. Esto molesto aún más a Hermione, porque él tenía razón, en su cabeza esas palabras tenían una tónica distinta y las decía con tanta malicia que lo hacía perder ese lugar desde el que miraba y escuchaba todo con indiferencia. Pero una vez dichas sonaron diferente, lo había estropeado, en realidad parecía que lo estaba aconsejando.

-Eres muy estúpida si crees que yo no había notado nada de esto antes. ¿O es que tú, a pesar de lo que has visto éstas semanas, aún crees que entre nosotros los sentimientos nobles existen?- la miró de manera extraña y continúo hablando- Pero qué sorpresa, tu aquí y no en la biblioteca ¿ya te leíste todos los libros?-

Ella se quedo callada, y es que casi se los había leído todos, pero su "inapetencia" para leer en este momento era producto de la falta de resultados en sus últimas búsquedas porque no había logrado encontrar nada acerca de la alianza o de algún ritual que se le pareciera, nada que involucrara serpientes, o las tradiciones de los Slytherins, nada.

-En serio, ¿te los has leído todos? Es sorprendente lo ñoña que eres Granger- se burló de ella cuando no obtuvo una respuesta. – ¿Y me vas a dejar sin el placer de saber por qué llorabas?-

-No es asunto tuyo si lloro o no, ni la razón de mi llanto. Puede que controles muchos aspectos de mi vida en este momento pero a mi no me controlas hurón-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!- le dijo rudamente y después esa mueca tan característica suya se formó en su rostro- Pero créeme uno de estos días vas a llorar por mi culpa y yo estaré en primera fila para disfrutarlo-se quedo contemplando el lago por un momento y después la miró fijamente -Es la hora de la cena, vámonos- la tomó del brazo y se la llevo hasta el gran comedor sosteniéndola fuertemente y sin deseos de soltarla.

Por su parte, Hermione sólo se dejó llevar caminando a su ritmo y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por soltarse, esos pequeños momentos en los que lo tenía a su lado -y especialmente en los que él la tocaba- los soportaba porque eran el único modo de sentir algo diferente al frío que ya se había instalado en su cuerpo y del que no hallaba modo de librarse.

Sólo cuando estaban cerca de las puertas del gran comedor ella movió con fuerza su brazo para soltarse y se alejo de él, entro al recinto y buscó un lugar en la mesa de Slytherin para poder sentarse, pero así como en los días anteriores nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella se sintiera cómoda en la cena y le habían reservado –como todos los días- un lugar al lado de la silla que ocupaba Malfoy.

-Ah pero que sorpresa- dijo ella con sarcasmo y se sentó al lado del rubio quien había ocupado su silla observando divertido como ella trataba de hallar un lugar que estuviera lejos de él.

Al final de la cena, Malfoy se limitó a decirle.

-Esta noche la alianza tiene una reunión, y la he planeado especialmente para ti Granger así que piensa en mí cuando veas lo que te tengo preparado-

**-------------------------------**

A la media noche de ese día Hermione se había reunido junto a otros Slytherins para presenciar una nueva reunión de la alianza. La primera en la que esperaba ser espectador y no el espectáculo.

Estaba nerviosa y no lo podía negar, aún recordaba las palabras de Malfoy al finalizar la cena y no pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido en su iniciación y en un movimiento reflejo llevo una de sus manos al cuello para sentir las dos leves y casi imperceptibles marcas que le había dejado la mordida de la serpiente. En ese instante Malfoy hizo presencia en la habitación destacándose con su porte elegante, tan lleno de arrogancia que era increíble que él y su ego pudieran coexistir en un recinto tan pequeño.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio y él la buscó con la mirada, cuando la halló sus dos gorilas en un rápido movimiento (muy rápido para la lentitud con la que usualmente se mueven) tomaron a la joven de los brazos reteniéndola. Ella lucho un rato pero era tanta la fuerza usada por los dos imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle que desistió antes de que le rompieran los brazos. Malfoy se acercó a ella y todos abrieron un circulo a su alrededor, Hermione sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera mientras los hechos ocurridos en la iniciación pasaron ante sus ojos y sintió un profundo terror, no quería volver a vivir algo como eso.

Pero él se limitó a sonreírle con malicia y ahora se dirigía a todos los miembros de la alianza. –Buenas noches a todos, nos hemos reunido para darle una vez más la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de nuestra casa, Hermione Granger- hizo un aplauso que los demás siguieron como robots y continúo hablando- ¿Es cierto Granger que tienes una organización para defender los derechos de los elfos domésticos?-

Ella no respondió ¿qué estaba tramando?

-¿No vas a responder?, esta bien, no importa. No sabemos que derechos piensas defender para los elfos si ellos no tienen ninguno. Están hechos para obedecer nuestras órdenes, para estar debajo de los magos. De los magos de sangrepura. Pero como tú estás tan dispuesta a defenderlos vamos a ver qué logras hacer ahora. Por eso aquí ante nuestros ojos está este asqueroso y miserable elfo doméstico-

Mientras los ogros de Malfoy la arrastraban a uno de los costados del salón Hermione logró ver a un pequeño elfo en la mitad de este. Estaba aterrado el pobre, temblaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus largas y sucias orejas, estaba claro que este elfo no era parte del personal elfico de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle Malfoy?-

-¿Yo?- dijo pretendiendo falsa inocencia- nada, nada. Mis amigos quieren divertirse con él, y yo no quiero negarles su merecida diversión- .

En ese instante muchos de los miembros de la alianza empezaron a lanzarle hechizos al elfo, lo elevaron hasta el techo para dejarlo caer hasta el piso, le quemaron las manos, las orejas, le ordenaron golpearse a sí mismo, y él pobre ser se limitaba a bajar la cabeza cada vez que alguien lo lastimaba.

Hermione veía esto horrorizada, gritaba mientras intentaba liberarse de Crabbe y Goyle, los demás Slytherins no hacían más que reír ante el dolor y la sumisión del elfo, y la desesperación de Hermione por ayudarlo. Le gritaba – ¡Haz algo, defiéndete, no tienes porque dejar que te lastimen!-pero sus palabras se perdían entre los chillidos de dolor del elfo y las risas de las serpientes.

Al final pudo soltarse de los gorilas y corrió hacía el elfo, logró defenderlo lanzando un hechizo al azar esperando herir a alguien y que lo dejaran en paz. Pero segundos después lanzó un grito aterrador y cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor, sentía como si le atravesaran la carne con miles de cuchillos y no pudo más que caer al piso y gritar esperando a que se detuviera esa tortura.

Tanto lloró por el dolor que las lágrimas que se mantenían en sus ojos distorsionaban las imágenes frente a ella, sin embargo logro distinguir la alta figura de un hombre y junto eso su cabello rubio platino, él se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-Ya sabía yo que no te detendrías a defender a uno de los tuyos, un ser inferior como tu, a un simple elfo que ni siquiera conoces. ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza Granger¨?- apenas la miraba a la cara, toda su expresión corporal y su rostro, la manera cómo decía las cosas mostraba su absoluto desprecio por ella. Y es que eso era todo lo que él quería mostrarle, sólo esperaba verla sufrir -Es que no eres capaz de controlarte, tu siempre tan llena de sentimientos nobles que das asco. Pero no era posible esperar algo más de ti, asquerosa sangresucia defendiendo asquerosos elfos domésticos-

Se levantó del piso, mientras los demás sólo observaban la escena, levantó su varita y con toda la fuerza de su ser dijo – Crucio!- y otro grito de Hernione llenó el salón.

-¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa sangresucia?-la burla de Malfoy fue lo único que Hermione escuchó claramente.

**--------------------**

Esa noche Marie, quien siempre aparecía en los momentos adecuados y precisos, llevó a Hermione hasta su habitación la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa y le dio una poción que calmó el dolor; pero la castaña seguía llorando por la humillación sufrida, Malfoy nunca iba a detenerse en su intento por destruirla y ella no podía defenderse de él con la magia y no podía decir nada a nadie, en momentos como este se sentía perdida, sin salida.

Necesitaba algo, una pista, un pequeño camino que le indicara por dónde empezar. Pero no lograba, a pesar de las horas que dedicaba a encontrar algo que usar. Sentía que su mente ni siquiera pensaba con claridad, estaba perdiendo esa lógica tan propia de ella y eso le daba más rabia. Como deseaba vengarse de Malfoy y hacerlo sufrir, era el ser más sádico que había conocido en su vida.

Poco a poco los elementos que componían la poción se adentraron en su sangre y su cerebro y un profundo cansancio la invadió quedándose dormida mientras que la temperatura de su cuerpo volvía a bajar drásticamente en espera de su polo opuesto, ese que cada noche la visitaba y que su cuerpo y parte de su mente reconocían sin que ella misma fuera consciente de ello.

Minutos después Malfoy entró en la habitación de Hermione y se divirtió al verla en posición fetal apretando su cuerpo contra sí mismo como si de esa manera pudiera lograr disminuir el dolor y la frustración, era increíble que a pesar de todo lo que se le había hecho ella aún no se doblegara ante nadie, que no bajara la cabeza ni mostrara la desesperación que él estaba seguro que ella sentía al no saber que hacer para alejarse de él y de la alianza.

Se acostó a su lado, la abrazo de esa extraña manera a la que ya estaba acostumbrado y se quedó dormido.

**---------------------------------**

Un fuerte grito llegó a los oídos de Hermione ¿era posible que aún estuviera gritando por lo ocurrido?, pero no era su voz la que retumbaba por los muros de la casa de Slytherin, poco a poco ella se iba despertando mientras escuchaba con mayor claridad los gritos atravesando las mazmorras, alguien estaba muy mal.

Un mujer, y estaba desesperada.

Hermione se vistió rápidamente tenía que saber que había ocurrido, los gritos eran preocupantes; no eran como los suyos en la noche anterior, en sus gritos existía una terrible carga de dolor y sufrimiento, en los gritos de ésta mujer a la que estaba escuchando se sentía una profunda rabia.

Cuando salió de su habitación se dio cuenta de que no había sido la única a la que habían despertado los gritos en este día sábado, era temprano y muchos de sus compañeros de casa habían salido de sus camas para saber qué sucedía. Incluso Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el pasillo que se comunicaba con la sala común, lo extraño es que ella no recordaba que ese camino también pasara por la habitación del rubio.

Muchos Slytherins llegaron a la sala común y se sorprendieron al ver a una joven mujer agarrando su cabeza con desesperación, le quedaban pocos mechones de cabello en ella, y cada vez que se pasaba la mano, un poco de cabello castaño caía al suelo, la verdad es que la imagen de esta mujer mientras se quedaba calva era desagradable.

Ella chillaba de la rabia mientras que las personas de la sala común no sabían si burlarse de ella o hacerla callar para que dejara de hacer semejante espectáculo, a ninguno le importaba en absoluto que estuviera sufriendo. Hermione recordaba haberla visto de algún lado, probablemente se la había cruzado en estas semanas pero le era familiar por otra cosa, y después de un rato concentrándose en su rostro se dio cuenta de que era la misma mujer que en una ocasión se había acercado a Malfoy ofreciéndose para sostener su túnica, la misma bruja a la que Pansy había acorralado en un pasillo para prohibirle que se acercara al rubio, de la que se había burlado por no tener un simple anillo y era la misma que había desafiado a Parkinson aprovechándose de sus celos.

La bruja calló sus gritos y mientras caminaba con paso firme, dijo con fuerza. -¡Tu!, has sido tu- mientras señalaba a otra bruja que la miraba con indiferencia- Tu, maldita zorra Parkinson, tú me has hecho esto-

-¿Yo?, ¿y qué razón tendría?-

-Tú sabes muy bien qué razón Parkinson, por celos, porque no pudiste soportar que yo tuviera algo que tu deseabas y tu no tienes ni oportunidad de tocar- y cuando vio a Malfoy su rostro cambió mostrándose como una pobre víctima- Mira Draco lo que me ha hecho, es porque esta celosa de que tu prefieras estar conmigo que con ella-

-¿y?- le preguntó él con indiferencia.

-¡¿y?! Es que no vas a hacerle algo, me ha herido a mí-

-Y quien es usted si se puede saber, porque la verdad ni siquiera sé su nombre- y todos se burlaron de la mujer, incluida Pansy, que miraba la escena con satisfacción.

-Mi nombre es Lara Stewart y ayer tuviste relaciones conmigo en tu habitación cerca de la hora de la cena- dijo ella con rabia, se sentía tan humillada.

-Ah sí ¿y?- le respondió mostrando que eso no era argumento suficiente como para reclamarle algo. – ¿En realidad cree que la voy a defender porque me acosté con usted?. Yo no tengo ninguna obligación con usted- y levantando la voz ahora se dirigía a todo el "público" reunido en la sala común- Así como tampoco tengo ninguna obligación con nadie, con ninguna mujer que lleve a mi cama. Espero le haya quedado claro- y con esto se acerco a Pansy quien se sorprendió por el acercamiento del rubio- Si tu le hiciste esto Pansy, debo felicitarte, que excelente manejo de los hechizos de belleza para torturar a alguien, magnifico trabajo- y le hizo una mueca que para ella fue como una sonrisa. –El espectáculo ha terminado, todos a sus habitaciones-.

-¡No!- grito Lara- Nadie se va a ningún lado, como es eso que no tienes obligación con nadie, como es posible que nosotras tengamos que sufrir esta humillación. Las mujeres que hacemos parte de esta casa y que nos acostamos en la cama de Draco Malfoy somos todas de sangre pura, de familias respetables, y por qué razón tenemos que soportar que muchas de nosotras seamos humilladas de este modo-

-¿Sé más específica Lara, de qué modo te están humillando?- preguntó Thomas Lee, un joven de séptimo que se caracterizaba por su ya habitual posición ecuánime frente a todo lo que ocurría- Porque hasta donde tengo entendido ninguna de ustedes es obligada a nada, si llegaste a la cama de Malfoy ha sido porque has querido no porque te han obligado-

-Thomas- interrumpió Pansy- es que ella, así como muchas otras creen que al pasar por la cama de algún miembro de la alianza, tendrán el acceso fácil para ser parte de ella-

-Ah ya veo- respondió Thomas- Lara no te parece una estrategia muy estúpida-

-No, eso no es lo que…no. Es que cómo es posible que las mujeres de sangre pura de esta casa tengamos que pasar semejante humillación, muchas deseamos ser parte de la alianza porque tenemos ese derecho por sangre y resulta que ahora debemos ver como una sangresucia mancha una tradición de siglos y sólo porque Malfoy quería tener un juguete personal-

La palabra "juguete" retumbo en la cabeza de Hermione y la frase intentó colarse entre sus pensamientos para molestarla en ese momento. Le tomo menos de un segundo darse cuenta de que en realidad muchos de los que estaban allí también compartían esa opinión, muchos consideraban que ella era sólo un juguete de Malfoy, un juguete con el que solamente él podía jugar, si no, como explicar que nadie se metía con ella excepto él, cuando todos en esa casa la despreciaban y que esperaban su oportunidad para hacerle cualquier cosa con tal de perjudicarla.

-Que argumento tan patético- la voz amenazante de Malfoy se escuchó en toda la sala- los miembros de la alianza no tenemos porque defender o argumentar nuestros actos. Y si queremos tener juguetes los tenemos- y con esto miró a Hermione divertido, quien estuvo a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo, pero ella era mucho mejor que eso.

-Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez- dijo Thomas- Lara, es hora de que aceptes que tu comportamiento no te permite ser parte de la alianza y que no puedes juzgar los actos de los líderes de esta casa.

-No haces más que comportarte como una niñita despechada y tonta- dijo Pansy burlándose de ella.

-Suficiente- dijo Malfoy, y no tuvo que agregar nada más porque todo el mundo regresó a su habitación, excepto Lara. Cuando la habitación estuvo sola excepto por ellos dos, Malfoy se acercó a Lara, la cogió de sus brazos y los apretó con fuerza- Escúchame bien niñita estúpida, a mí no tienes nada que reclamarme, no eres nada mío y no lo serás jamás, a mí nadie me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero- se acercó a ella y arrastrando las palabras agregó- Agradece que Pansy se encargó de ti ésta vez, porque si intentas humillarme una vez más, te juro que la palabra dolor no va a ser suficiente para describir lo que te voy a provocar-. La soltó con tanta fuerza que ella cayó al piso y el regreso a su habitación, Hermione vio y escuchó todo., después regresó a su habitación.

**--------------------------------------**

Era la segunda vez que esa tonta le causaba un disgustó, ya ni se acordaba de su rostro cuando ella decide crear semejante espectáculo frente a todo el mundo. ¿Es que cada vez las hacían más tontas? No, la verdad es que todas estaban detrás de lo mismo, de él, de su fortuna de su posición, de todo lo que él representaba, y no había ni una sola mujer con la que no se hubiera acostado hasta el momento que no esperara lo mismo. Especialmente las mujeres de su casa, que se desvivían por lograr entrar a la alianza y después de esto convertirse en una dama del silencio, pero no cualquier dama sino La Dama del Silencio.

Pero eso no era lo que más le disgustaba, qué autoridad tenía ella o cualquiera de cuestionar su decisión de incluir a Granger dentro de la alianza; ella era de su propiedad y se estaba divirtiendo bastante con eso. Lo peor es que por culpa de los gritos de esa tonta su noche con Granger se había disminuido, había disfrutado tanto al verla sufrir por el elfo y después por el Crucio que al acostarse en su cama se sentía en el cielo, ella estaba más fría de lo que lograba recordar y la tenía toda para él, por suerte su sueño siempre había sido ligero y cuando escucho el primer grito salió de la habitación de la sangresucia sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero eso no aquietaba la rabia que sintió por no poder pasar la noche como deseaba.

**----------------------------**

Pero el disgusto que Lara le provocó a Malfoy no fue el único que tuvo, en el transcurso de la siguiente semana el comentario de la castaña, ahora completamente calva, había quedado entre varios Slytherins. Algunas mujeres cuestionaban las razones para poder hacer parte de la alianza y de cómo la sangre sucia era tan poca cosa como para estar entre ellos. Pero esos eran comentarios simples e insípidos que no lograban capturar su atención por completo. Fue una noche en la que pasaba sigilosamente por la sala común que escucho a uno de los miembros del grupo decirle a otro:

-_La verdad no entiendo porque Granger sólo existe para el placer de Malfoy, por qué razón tiene que ser él el único que puede hacerle algo. Es una sangre sucia ¿por qué no puede ser el juguete de todos los hombres de la casa? Si entiendes a qué me refiero-_

Y ese "chistecito" sí le preocupó. Por supuesto él había advertido desde el inicio que Granger le pertenecía y que nada le pasaría si él no lo autorizaba, pero ella poco a poco se había convertido en una gran tentación para sus demás compañeros de casa así como para los hombres de las otras casas, Hermione Granger con el paso de los días se volvía más atractiva, en parte por las clases que se le habían dado, por el cuidado que Marie ponía en velar por que la antigua leona estuviera presentable, pero no podía negarse que parte de su atractivo, una gran parte de su atractivo, era producto de algo de sí misma que se hacía cada vez más presente…si ella no fuera una sangresucia hubiera admitido que ese "algo" no era más que su belleza natural.

No quería que nadie la tocara, simplemente porque ella era de su propiedad y él nunca había compartido nada que le perteneciera y menos aún si ese "algo" le fascinaba y le complacía. Pero a pesar de su advertencia, la insatisfacción de la mayor parte de los hombres de la alianza se fue expandiendo con el tiempo, todos querían algo con Granger solamente para poder "probar" a una sangresucia, siendo prohibida era aún más tentadora.

Tomó algunas precauciones como hacer que uno de sus gorilas la siguiera a distancia, o que Marie se quedara cerca de ella cuando estaba dentro de las mazmorras; pero sospechaba que nada de eso lograría detener a sus compañeros, alguno rompería la ley sin importar que fuera contra él.

Y una semana antes de la primera salida a Hogsmeade lo comprobó. Había tomado la costumbre de espiar algunas de las conversaciones de los hombres de la alianza y en una de sus sigilosas excursiones escuchó a Blaise Zabini hablar con Thomas Lee y a un joven de sexto llamado Christian. Su conversación giraba en torno a Granger.

-La verdad es que tenemos a una sangre sucia a la cual torturar hasta la muerte y lo único extremo que se le ha hecho hasta ahora es un crucio- dijo Thomas mostrando su insatisfacción con el trato que se le daba a la nueva Slytherin- Siendo mayoría, y protegidos por el hechizo podríamos hacerle mucho más que eso-

-Sí, pero hasta ahora todo depende de Malfoy- dijo Blaise- es él quien decide qué hacer con Granger, aunque –y aquí su tono de voz se torno más que sospechoso para Malfoy- no está escrito en ninguna parte que ella sea de su propiedad, no hay nada que prohíba a los demás hacerle algo-

Malfoy pensó en ese momento que Zabini definitivamente sabía que hacer, dejó el comentario en el aire para que los otros dos lograran entenderlo y actuaran de acuerdo a eso.

-Tienes razón Blaise, nos dijo que le pertenecía y como es el supuesto líder de nuestra casa hemos obedecido, pero no hay nada que nos prohíba hacerle algo a Granger, es propiedad de todos- respondió Thomas.

-Ustedes lo han dicho caballeros, podemos hacerle lo que queramos, y yo voy a hacerlo esta noche y no importa la reacción de Malfoy, no hay manera de que él pueda tomar represalias- esta vez fue Christian quien habló, y Malfoy recordó que él era uno de esos hombres que últimamente miraban con mayor frecuencia y lascivia a Granger.

-¿qué piensas hacer ésta noche?- preguntó Thomas.

-Averiguar cómo es el cuerpo que cubren las túnicas de la amiga de Potter- respondió complacido.

---

Esa misma noche cuando Christian abrió (muy fácilmente) la puerta de la celda en la que mantenían a Granger no se encontró con ella sino con la alta y rígida figura del profesor Snape quien lo miraba con una mueca en el rostro, bastante molesto porque tenía que llevar a este imbécil a la oficina del director por intentar herir de manera irreparable a una de sus alumnas.

**---------------------------------**

La estrategia de Malfoy para lidiar con el plan de Christian había sido increíblemente sutil, la verdad es que se había comportado como un sucio soplón pero no podía arriesgarse a hacer algo más evidente que lo conectara directamente con él, no podía darse el lujo de que los demás malinterpretaran sus actos y creyeran que estaba protegiendo a la sangresucia. Pero no simepre podría saber de antemano este tipo de planes y no podía arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera su hábito de pasar las noches en el cuarto de Granger.

Lo había pensado miles de veces y sólo existía un modo de hacer que Hermione Granger fuera exclusivamente suya dentro de las leyes de los Slytherins, y aunque había pensado en hacerlo desde que se enteró de la incorporación de la rata de biblioteca a su casa, había descartado la idea por considerarla exagerada. Pero ahora que las cosas se complicaban y sus planes, que últimamente había dejado de lado, estaban en peligro, no le quedaba otra opción.

------

Era el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade y Hermione se encontraba con sus amigos recorriendo la aldea, haciendo compras y tomando cerveza de mantequilla; en un principio la ausencia de Malfoy y los suyos le había extrañado, pero poder estar con sus amigos sin la eterna vigilancia de la serpiente era un gran respiro. Por primera vez, desde que iniciaron las clases, Hermione se sentía libre y feliz, había pasado el peor mes de su vida gracias a los esfuerzos de Malfoy por hacer de su vida un infierno, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, ahora estaba con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, antes de volver al castillo Marie la abordó mientras hacia una compra de última hora y le dijo que tenía que despedirse de sus amigos e irse con ella a la Casa del Diablo, Hermione se negó pero Marie le advirtió que si no obedecía alguien cercano a ella pagaría las consecuencias. Hermione no pudo más que acatar la orden, era suficiente que la hirieran a ella pero no permitiría que le hicieran algo a alguno de sus amigos.

Justo cuando sus amigos se subían al carruaje para dirigirse a Hogwarts ella dijo que se le había olvidado algo muy importante "otra vez" y a pesar de las protestas por no querer que la acompañaran los Gryffindors accedieron a su petición, en la que no encontraron nada extraño, no querían sospechar de nada en ese momento cuando su mejor amiga había estado tan bien durante su salida.

-------------------------------

Mientras que Marie conducía a Hermione a una lujosa habitación ésta se dio cuenta de que en la casa había mucho movimiento, otra de esas infames reuniones se llevaría a cabo y ella no quería participar, no soportaría otro acto vil y cruel en su contra o contra algún ser inocente como el elfo al que habían herido. Y cuando por fin llegó a la habitación, decidió que se quedaría sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación, o se acostaría y dormiría en la inmensa cama que tenía frente a ella, no saldría de allí, era suficiente con haber tenido que ir a la casa del diablo.

Media hora después Marie apareció cargando un gran y pesado vestido de color vinotinto, muy bonito en realidad y que para su sorpresa tendría que usar esa noche, pero Hermione se negó rotundamente, ella no haría parte de la reunión de esa noche. Por supuesto Marie no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer con un Draco Malfoy muy molesto quien sostenía con fuerza y por el cuello a un pequeño elfo domestico.

Al entrar en la habitación Malfoy soltó al elfo que cayo pesadamente sobre el piso, Hermione se quedó mirándolo perpleja.

-¿Reconoces a ese elfo Granger?, es el mismo con el que nos divertimos hace unas semanas. Y me seguiré divirtiendo con él a mi modo si tú no obedeces y haces lo que se te dice-

-No puedes obligarme Malfoy- y Hermione alisto su varita, podía intentar otro hechizo contra él, no perdía nada con intentarlo, pero antes de poder atacarlo un fuerte "Expelliarmus" tronó en la habitación y se quedo sin varita.

"Vaya que he tenido mala suerte este año" pensó ella tratando de burlarse de toda su situación, por el momento no le quedaba nada más que eso.

Al final se puso el vestido que le había dado la doncella y no pudo evitar sentirse muy hermosa al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Era un vestido de gala inmenso cuyo color contrastaba a la perfección con su tono de piel, la tela era tan fina y suave que se sentía como en los sueños que tenía de pequeña al ver películas muggles como cenicienta o la bella durmiente, en donde las protagonistas vestían esos hermosos trajes para reunirse con el amor. Pero ella tenía que volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que a pesar de la belleza de su vestido, su encuentro no era con el amor sino con la violencia y el odio de los Slytherins.

Después de estar lista para lo que fuera que tenía que estar lista, Hermione decidió curar al elfo doméstico y cuando intentó entregarle una prenda de vestir para liberarlo, este se sintió sumamente ofendido alejándose de ella mientras le decía –Señorita, no me ofenda de esa manera, yo he sido traído a usted como regalo y espero quedarme sirviéndole de la manera que se me ha exigido-

-¿Cómo regalo?, ¿Regalo de quién?-

-Es hora de irnos- le dijo Marie. Y Hermione se quedó sin respuesta.

Bajaron hasta el salón en el que Hermione recibió la mordida de la serpiente y sintió un poco de mareo al pensar que podrían hacerle lo mismo, el miedo había quedado tan grabado en su piel que cada vez que se encontraba en una situación similar no podía más que sentir miedo.

Pero esta vez no había un círculo de personas, todas estaban ubicadas en dos hileras, frente a un pequeño altar. El elfo se encontraba allí arrodillado ante la figura de un hombre alto y rubio que la miraba con malicia. Los asistentes miraban a Malfoy con desconcierto y ella solo le dedicaban las ya conocidas miradas de despreció, nada que no hubiera visto antes, nada que lograra hacerle daño.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta que era la única mujer vestida de esa forma y que se encontraba en el inicio del camino hacia el altar, empezó a sentirse aún más mareada. no era posible, simplemente no podía serlo.

Marie detrás de ella, la instaba a avanzar, mientras Malfoy apuntaba con su varita a la cabeza del elfo. Y en su camino al altar Hermione pensaba en que todo esto le parecía como sacado de otra parte, como la escena de una boda. Pero esta no era como una boda normal (si es que se trataba de eso). Esto era una boda oscura, y ella era la novia y Malfoy era el novio y el resto de las personas eran los asistentes, y alguien con una túnica negra detrás del altar oficiaría la ceremonia….y no…no podía ser…simplemente no podía ser….por qué.

Sentía que el peso de su cuerpo se aligeraba con cada paso que daba estaba tan nerviosa y consternada que no lograba coordinar mucho sus movimientos, apenas podía avanzar mientras se aseguraba que Malfoy no le lanzara un hechizo al elfo arrodillado a su lado.

Cuando llego a su lado, él mostró su infame mueca y ella no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que estaba atrapada, completamente atrapada.

El hombre de la túnica decía miles de palabras que ella no comprendía, estaba demasiado confundida, ni siquiera estaba asustada sólo confundida ¿qué pretendía Malfoy con todo esto?. De repente él tomo la mano en la que ella sostenía su varita y unió la punta de ambas, la magia empezó a fluir con fuerza y saco a Hermione de su letargo, ahora sentía como su magia se unía a la de Malfoy y de sus varitas un halo de luz verde y roja envolvió el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda de ambos.

Lo único que ella logró entender de lo que les dijo este "sacerdote" fue –Hermione Granger ahora eres una dama del silencio, la dama de Draco Malfoy-

Lentamente la luz fue desapareciendo y todo se sumió en un pesado silencio, Hermione miro su mano izquierda y vio un hermoso y gran anillo en el dedo corazón. Mientras lo contemplaba Malfoy se acerco a su oído y arrastrando las palabras con malicia y placer, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella escuchara, le dijo:

-Eres mi juguete, existes para satisfacerme-

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N: **Aquí lo tienen, el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y que me ha costado más porque el tiempo que tuve, para unir todo lo que deseaba dejar aquí, fue escaso.

Siento mucho el retraso en la actualización, en mi profile doy las explicaciones si quieren conocerlas. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Algunas partes son un poco lentas pero son necesarias, no puedo pasar de una escena a otra sin explicar algunas cosas. Este capitulo me gusta mucho porque fue la última escena una de las primeras cosas que imaginé y que me llevaron a querer hacer este fanfic.

Como se habrán podido dar cuenta ser parte de la Alianza del silencio es diferente a ser una Dama del silencio, pero se necesita ser parte de la primera para poder convertirse en la segunda. Loretitokinomoto, ya tienes la respuesta a una de las preguntas que me habías hecho hace rato.

No voy a volver a prometerles un tiempo para actualizar porque no sé con cuanto tiempo cuento, y no quiero volver a quedar mal con los tiempos que establezco. Estoy en la última etapa de mi trabajo, cerca de hacer el cierre, y con las fiestas navideñas no sé con cuánto tiempo cuento entre celebraciones, compras, preparación para el siguiente año, etc. Pero no se preocupen no abandonaré mi historia y actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible.

Gracias por su paciencia y su interés con este fic.

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mya. **


	9. Abre los ojos

**Disclamer:** existe desde el primer capitulo, nada excepto la idea particular del fic es mío.

Con un largísimo atraso espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz año nuevo, que lo hayan celebrado y se hayan divertido y que sus propósitos y metas para este nuevo año lleguen a materializarse.

**Nadeshiko-Uchina, Shi-Mae, Damari, Silviota, Lutari.noe87, Gisse, Beautyfly92, Angel de la Oscuridad, Ailes de la Mort, Loretitokinomoto, Lisky, Vicky, Alicia, Jors, Sami Marauder girl, Celestana, Katekena, HermideMalfoy, Irmafran, Bettisg, Sabri, Lady Li Mei, Alex M, Pukabiko , Shofiblack, Nimphii Malfoy, Pixietinkerbell, Yole, Maya y Rally B. **Gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. A todos quienes han estado apoyándome desde el inicio muchas gracias, su apoyo ha sido muy importante para seguir con la historia, a quienes hasta ahora han empezado a leerla y me han escrito para expresarme sus opiniones y quienes después de haber leído la historia durante un tiempo y al final han decidido compartir sus opiniones conmigo ¡Bienvenidos! Y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia

Aunque en mi profile dejé hace mucho tiempo una explicación por mi retraso en la actualización, durante la última semana he tenido el tan conocido "bloqueo de escritor/ra" y eso me ha afectado mucho en mi desempeño para este capitulo, sin embargo he recibido un momento de "aliento" de esos que dan entusiasmo y esperanza y que me llevó a revisar lo que ya tenía hecho y mejorarlo, agregue y edite cosas para quedarme con algo que me gustó y siento que puedo publicar. ¿Y cuál fue es momento? Pues que pasando canales me encontré con uno de los intermedios de HBO y era sobre la película "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego" y para mi suerte y fortuna pasaron un pedacito en el que **Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy)** estaba al lado de **Emma Watson (Hermione Granger)** en un receso de la escena del baile de navidad y él hacía señas de que estaba muy bonita (señalaba de arriba abajo su vestido y como se encontraba y al parecer hacía un guiño a la cámara) ella sonreía, y estando al lado el actor que interpretaba a Victor Krum (no sé cómo es el nombre del actor) Tom ofrecía su brazo a Emma como para llevársela del lado de Krum. Fue un momento pequeño pero me gustó mucho ver esa parte, especialmente cuando estaba sin ánimos para escribir.

Así que quiero dedicar este capitulo a todos aquellos que lo han esperado con una fuerte mezcla de ansiedad y paciencia desde la última actualización.

**Un año entre serpientes**

**Capitulo IX**

**Abre los ojos**

El cuerpo le pesaba enormemente, parecía como si sus pies se hubieran llenado de plomo manteniéndola pegada a la tierra, un brazo la agarró por la cintura con fuerza y la guío fuera del lugar mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y el mundo a su alrededor empezaba a difuminarse, las escenas pasaban ante sus ojos como simples ensoñaciones, los rostros de los otros Slytherins eran confusos e irreconocibles, la atmósfera del lugar era tan pesada que sentía cómo sus párpados iban cayéndose sobre las órbitas de sus ojos y a pesar de que no tenía sueño no podía evitar cerrarlos y dejarse caer por el peso de los acontecimientos; pero Malfoy no se lo permitía y agarrando su cuerpo tuvo que arrastrarla fuera del salón y de los ojos inquisidores que los rodeaban.

Le hizo subir las escaleras y entrar en una espaciosa habitación, la recostó en la cama y se quedó observándola mientras Marie la colocaba en una posición más cómoda y le daba a beber una poción de color naranja y de mal sabor que Hermione bebió por pura inercia. Después de que la doncella salió de la habitación él se quedó contemplándola sin saber exactamente qué esperaba lograr haciéndolo, la había contemplado tantas veces mientras dormía sumida en sueños intranquilos que seguramente él había provocado, la única diferencia ahora es que observaba atentamente a una Hermione Granger que sin lugar a dudas le pertenecía, ya nadie cuestionaría su poder sobre la sangre sucia, ya ningún otro podría hacer con ella algo a lo que únicamente él tenía derecho.

Nadie se metía con lo que era suyo, nadie. Y ella sólo era su juguete, sólo la quería para destruirla y deseaba disfrutar de ese placer solo, aunque eso hubiera significado el tener que renunciar a la promesa que se había hecho así mismo hace tiempo, que nunca haría a ninguna mujer su Dama del silencio.

Ese pequeño sacrificio tenía que valer la pena, tenía que sacar el máximo provecho de ésta nueva ventaja sobre ella.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a Hermione, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración, antes agitada, ahora se había calmado, al parecer se había quedado dormida. Tocó su rostro suavemente permitiendo que la yema de sus dedos se uniera a la suavidad de los labios de Hermione y no pudo evitar preguntarse en su mente:

"¿Qué tiene Granger que hace que pierda el control sobre mi mismo?"

Y esa no fue la única pregunta que se hizo, también se preguntó qué se sentiría el besarla, ¿sentirían sus propios labios a unos tan suaves y carnosos como se les veía ahora? La había tenido a su merced tantas veces, tantas…que todo lo que pudo haberle hecho durante esas noches la hubieran dejado marcada de por vida, pero él se había contenido porque de qué valía torturar a Granger si ella no estaba conciente. No, él sólo iba a su cuarto en las noches para calmar -y al mismo tiempo enardecer- su propia sed y desesperación ante ese extraño síntoma que llevaba sintiendo por semanas.

Pero todo eso cambiaría ahora, toda esa calma en sus acciones se iría difuminando siendo ella de su propiedad, y con un mayor acceso a su cuerpo y a su mente lo bueno para él sólo estaba comenzando. Y vaya que quería hacerla sufrir, nada de lo que le había causado hasta ahora le satisfacía por completo, todos estos trucos y torturas inflingidas sobre la antigua Gryffindor sólo habían resultado ser pequeños y momentáneos placeres, ahora empezaba la etapa en la que ella conocería en carne propia el verdadero significado del dolor y el sufrimiento.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?- fue la pregunta que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de nuevo a la habitación en la casa del diablo. -¿Qué sigue ahora Draco que ya has, más que desafiado, las leyes de nuestro clan?- La voz de Nott mostraba una profunda preocupación, él no estaba molesto por las decisiones de Malfoy pues siempre lo había considerado el verdadero y único líder de esta generación de Slytherins, sin embargo sus acciones lo asustaban y preocupaban al ser tan impredecibles, cosa que era tan ajena de Malfoy cuando se trataba de ejercer como el dirigente de su casa.

-Theodore no sabía que habías venido- le respondió el rubio con calma e ignorando la pregunta se fue separando del cuerpo de Hermione para dar la cara al miembro de la alianza que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación mirándolo con seriedad- ¿te han dado permiso tus nuevos y patéticos compañeros para hacer parte de nuestra ceremonia?

-Que divertido Draco, y espero que notes mi sarcasmo. Para tu información, los Huffleppufs no se meten en mis asuntos en tanto yo no arruinó los de ellos, y ese trato funciona a la perfección-

Nott hizo una larga pausa, tenía que encontrar el modo correcto de decirle las cosas a quien consideraba un amigo, pues sus actos le intrigaban y preocupaban en igual medida. Recorrió con sus ojos la lujosa habitación en la que Malfoy se hospedaba, un lugar espacioso lleno de muebles y detalles tan antiguos como exquisitos, la luz era tenue pues unos cuantos candelabros iluminaban el lugar haciendo evidente la preferencia de su dueño por los lugares oscuros; poso lenta y atentamente su mirada sobre cada una de las cosas ubicadas en esa habitación, las lámparas, las sillas finamente decoradas, la gran y espaciosa cama donde vio a quien esperaba encontrar en un principio, Hermione Granger. Finalmente se fijo en su amigo Draco, más impredecible que nunca por estos días

- Se ve bonita así como la tienes, quieta y bajo tu dominio, pero no entiendo qué ganas de todo esto más que las dudas que sobre ti están formulando los demás Slytherins, tú sin lugar a dudas sabes que todos te consideramos y te seguimos por ser nuestro líder, pero esto que estas haciendo con Granger carece de lógica. Dime Draco ¿de qué te sirve convertirla en Dama del silencio?, ¿en qué te beneficia? Nadie toca lo tuyo sin consentimiento, nadie aquí haría nada en contra de ella sin tu permiso, te pertenece porque tú así lo dijiste, entonces ¿por qué pasar por todo este circo sólo para asegurarte algo que siempre ha sido tuyo?-

-Te dije desde un principio que la convertiría en una Dama del silencio, no entiendo por qué te sorprendes ahora- le dijo Draco con indiferencia.

-Esta bien, entiendo que no quieres hablar sobre esto y comprendo que no tienes porque darme explicaciones, sólo espero que tu tengas claras las respuestas a mis pregunta, pero por tu bien espero que así sea-

-¿Por mi bien Theodore?, ¿Qué insinúas con eso?-

-No insinúo nada, te digo que muchos aquí empiezan a dudar sobre ti-

-Muchos lo han hecho desde el principio Theo, lo que pasa es que por fin han encontrado algo que les permita estar contra mí como líder, les he dado el momento perfecto para que todos puedan hablar sobre mí, sobretodo aquellos que sienten envidia por ser yo la cabeza de Slytherin y la alianza. No es nada nuevo, sólo que si antes se lo guardaban para sí mismos ahora se sienten seguros compartiéndolo entre ellos- dijo Draco con calma y arrogancia, era obvio que sí había considerado las repercusiones de sus actos, algo que tranquilizaba un poco a Nott.

-Pero Draco, si ya sabías que esto pasaría para qué hacerlo entonces-

-Porque quiero hacerlo, y aunque no lo creas sé en qué me he metido con ésta decisión-

-¿No temes una conspiración contra ti, un motín o rebelión?-

-ah Theodore!!- y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Malfoy mostró en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila y sincera- parece que estuvieras hablando de piratas-

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero- le respondió Nott con una media sonrisa, entendiendo porque su mensaje le había resultado cómico a Malfoy.

-Sí, lo sé- y volteó su rostro para ver a Hermione, en cuanto lo hizo su mirada, sus facciones y su voz se endurecieron -Siempre hay alguien que se quiere aprovechar de las circunstancias, siempre hay alguien que quiere perjudicarme, siempre existirá alguien que este contra mí y quiera arrebatarme lo que por derecho me pertenece- y volvió a posar su mirada sobre su amigo -Pero Theo, yo sé cómo se mueve esta casa en la oscuridad, yo conozco a las serpientes que la habitan así como también conozco modos de enfrentarlos. Aunque creo que es mejor hacer algo más ejemplarizante para dejarlo claro-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya lo verás. Pero por ahora es mejor que salgamos de aquí y observemos como están tomando la nueva noticia-

-Puedo adelantarte que Pansy lo ha tomado muy mal y se ha encerrado en su habitación. Y cómo siempre Blaise en lugar de tomar cartas en el asunto se ha limitado a ensañarse contra ti- salieron de la habitación y Theodore se dio cuenta de que Malfoy caminaba pausadamente -¿Estás cansado?, creo que deberías volver a la habitación y descansar tu sabes que el rito quita gran cantidad de energía a los involucrados, aunque me sorprende que aún no te hayas desmayado o algo así-

-Para que veas la fuerza de tu líder- le respondió el rubio con una mezcla en su vos de arrogancia y broma -Pero por lo que viste fue la sangre sucia la que casi termina en el piso al finalizar la ceremonia, yo sólo estoy cansado por el día en sí, no por el rito-

-¿Por qué crees que se afectaría tanto Granger?-

-Simple, porque es una sangresucia- le respondió como si esa fuera la gran verdad de todas las cosas.

-No lo tomes a mal Draco, pero por más sangresucia que sea Granger quedo débil inmediatamente cosa que toma por lo menos unos minutos, y además debo decirte que no he visto muy bien a Granger desde la iniciación, esa mordida la ha afectado más de lo que tu mismo llegas a admitir-

-Exageras Nott, Granger está igual de débil que siempre- mintió Draco, para quien los cambios vividos en ella desde la mordida de la serpiente no habían pasado desapercibidos, en parte porque él también había vivido la contraparte de esas consecuencias.

-------

Cuando Malfoy cerró la puerta y se hubo alejado lo suficiente de la habitación, Hermione abrió los ojos segura de que, por ahora, no tendría que enfrentarse a él y a las actuales circunstancias. Se quedo contemplando el techo de la habitación por un largo rato, respirando acompasadamente y revisando las escenas que había vivido minutos atrás, contemplando a el absurdo en que se había convertido su vida gracias al capricho de alguien.

Levanto la mano izquierda, y a pesar de la oscuridad que poco a poco iba consumiendo la habitación, pudo ver claramente el anillo que el rito había forjado alrededor de uno de sus dedos. La joya era grande, cualquiera que viera su mano sin duda lo notaría, y sin embargo era una pieza delicada e indiscutiblemente hermosa de joyería, un aro de oro blanco o platino (ella no sabía mucho de éstas cosas) sostenía una piedra preciosa ovalada y de color verde, pensó que se trataba de una esmeralda pero cambió de idea cuando noto que algo incorpóreo y ligero se movía dentro de la piedra, sin duda era una piedra mágica de la que ella no había conocido su existencia hasta este momento.

¿Esto quería decir que estaba casada con Malfoy? "No"!!, pensó con horror, eso no podía ser posible si consideraba el odio que él sentía por ella, Malfoy nunca se pondría en semejante posición sólo por fastidiarla, y aunque esto no se trataba de un matrimonio convencial, Hermione sabía que el rito la había unido al Slytherin más allá de lo que ella hubiera deseado. De hecho, prefería estar a kilómetros del hurón de no ser por el frío de su cuerpo; había pasado un mes y su condición no mejoraba, la verdad es que se sentía cada vez peor y se sorprendía de no haber contraído una pulmonía o neumonía o lo que fuera considerando el estado al que había bajado su temperatura corporal.

Sólo el estar cerca de la persona que más odiaba calmaba ese sufrimiento, en los pocos momentos que se permitía a si misma estar cerca de él -como en el Gran Comedor- es que sentía alivio y eso la asustaba enormemente. Pero a eso ahora se unía algo más, le había escuchado decirle claramente aquella frase "Eres mi juguete, existes para satisfacerme", por primera vez escuchaba despierta y conciente a Draco Malfoy decirle al oído esas palabras, y algo extraño y perturbador se movió en su interior, algo por ahora irreconocible para ella.

Toco su rostro con ambas manos tratando de deshacerse de esa extraña sensación y recordó como él la había tocado, tan delicadamente que ella odiaba tener que admitir que le había gustado, recordó cómo la yema de sus dedos habían pasado por sus mejillas y se habían quedado en sus labios recorriéndolos suavemente transmitiéndole un onda de calor que poco a poco se fue expandiendo por su cuerpo y tuvo que contenerse para no abrir los ojos y pedir algo más.

Hermione dio vueltas en la cama sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos ¡estuvo a punto de pedir algo más de él! pero no porque Draco Malfoy le atrajera sino porque le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir en momentos como ese. Suspiró profundamente como si tratara de deshacerse de la rabia y la frustración, ¿cómo era posible que pensara en cosas como esas después de todo lo que le había hecho vivir?

Definitivamente estaba tan confundida como perdida frente a su actual situación.

Se sentía muy cansada, lo cual era obvio si se consideraba que había sido parte de un rito en la que su magia había sido usada no sólo contra su voluntad sino que también había sido forzada a unirse a la magia de otro, lo sorprendente es que Malfoy no se hubiera mostrado débil ni por un segundo, tan arrogante era el imbécil.

Se acomodó en la cama, miro otro rato más el techo y se fue dejando llevar por su cansancio, cerró sus ojos pero no durmió, estuvo en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia por largo rato hasta que sintió movimiento en la habitación, era casi imperceptible pero estaba segura de que alguien había entrado y cerrado con llave la puerta del lugar. Mientras trataba de salir de ese estado de letargo en el que se encontraba e intentaba abrir sus ojos, una gran onda de calor la invadió de la cabeza a los pies, ella conocía ese calor, reconocía esa presencia donde estuviera, no tenía que abrir los ojos para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que Draco Malfoy estaba sobre ella.

Aunque no la había tocado Hermione supo que él había extendido su cuerpo sobre el suyo y sentía que la observaba detenidamente, poco a poco el calor que expedía el cuerpo de Malfoy se fue apoderando de ella, no abrió los ojos por temor a lo que fuera a sucederle pero él sí fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de Hermione, podía sentirlo.

La joven castaña no pudo evitar recordar el primer día que lo tuvo tan cerca, el día en que la iniciaron en la alianza del silencio, esa noche Malfoy acercó su rostro al de ella, lo lamió y poso levemente sus labios sobre los suyos para decirle que la odiaba; con el recuerdo el pulso de la joven mujer se aceleró, pues no quería vivir nada como eso nuevamente, no quería nada de eso ahora.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados esperando que él se fuera cuando se diera cuenta que no lograría obtener su atención, que ella no abriría los ojos para darle esa satisfacción. Quería que se alejara pero que le dejara el calor de su cuerpo, quería tener esa parte de él que ella misma había perdido sin saber cómo. Sintió que sus mejillas se rozaron, la respiración sobre su piel y no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que el rostro de Malfoy estaba lleno de satisfacción.

Finalmente escuchó su voz en un susurro

-Granger sé que estás despierta, se te nota en el rostro que estás muy nerviosa ¿te gusta tanto tenerme así de cerca?-

Ella resopló de indignación sin poder evitarlo, pero no abrió los ojos, sabía que le había dicho eso para provocarla y hacerla responder de la manera que él esperaba, pero ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer lo contrario, lo cual era muy difícil considerando que su pulso aumentaba y su respiración se agitaba. Definitivamente la presencia de Malfoy empezaba a afectarla más allá de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado, pero no era Malfoy, era su cuerpo, el calor de su cuerpo, no podía negar que disfrutaba sentirlo, pero lo más extraño …y perturbador es que esa sensación que él le generaba estaba siendo levemente reconocida por una parte de sí misma la pregunta era ¿por qué?.

-Yo empiezo a disfrutar teniéndote así de cerca- le dijo él provocativamente mientras se acercaba más a una de sus orejas y rozaba el lóbulo con sus labios, sonrió con malicia cuando sintió cómo se tensionaba el cuerpo de Granger mientras intentaba contener su respiración, que él sabía, se agitaba por la cercanía de su cuerpo.

–Abre los ojos- le ordenó, pero ella no lo hizo y en lugar de molestarlo, le divertía y le impulsaba a continuar con este juego.

La observó detenidamente, se fijo en lo delicado y fino de su perfil, del cual destacaban sus parpadostemblorosos, las pestañas que caían suavemente sobre su piel, miro su pequeña y fina nariz y sus carnosos y provocativos labios que en un movimiento involuntario ella humedeció con la lengua provocando una reacción en cadena sobre su cuerpo, que se evidencio en el bulto creciente en su pantalón. Por suerte no se había acostado sobre ella así que no podría notarlo, pero la respiración de Malfoy se agitó y Hermione llegó a percibirlo.

Por un rato, que fue eterno para ambos, él solo se quedo mirándola mientras ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por no abrir los ojos. Finalmente el poso sus ojos sobre esa parte de la anatomía de Hermione en la que el lóbulo de su oreja y el cuello se conectaban y sin poder contenerse la beso allí.

Hermione no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera un leve –ohh!- de sorpresa y placer cuando sintió que la lengua del Slytherin recorría con lentitud y detenimiento su cuello. De repente tuvo la sensación de que sus pulmones se hundían en su cuerpo y la dejaban sin respiración mientras un corriente de energía la recorría desde el lugar en donde él había posado su lengua hasta la punta de los pies.

-Abre los ojos- volvió a ordenarle Malfoy pero ella no obedeció.

Así que la lengua de la serpiente pasó sobre su piel con mayor determinación y deseo, sabiendo muy bien qué esperaba obtener de ella, se sentía tan cálida al contacto que era increíble que perteneciera a alguien tan vil como Malfoy. Pero a pesar de que Hermione conocía muy bien la crueldad de su dueño no pudo más que quedarse allí en la cama, no respondería a sus movimientos pero los disfrutaba tanto que tampoco quería hacer algo para evitarlos, y se repetía a si misma que si se mantenía rígida como una piedra él la dejaría en paz. Quería convencerse que su falta de determinación para acabar con las caricias de su lengua en ese mismo instante era porque entre menos respuesta obtuviera de ella, más rápido se alejaría.

-Abre los ojos- y ahora en la voz de Malfoy empezaba a colarse un tono de violencia. –Abre los ojos Granger- ella siguió sin obedecer y él se aferró aún más a su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo. Puso una de sus manos sobre su cintura y aferro con fuerza su cuerpo al de Hermione, se coloco sobre ella cubriéndola como lo había hecho muchas noches atrás, la única diferencia es que ella no estaba dormida en esta ocasión.

Ella sintió la presión del cuerpo del Slytherin sobre el suyo y la fuerza con que empezaba a besarla, y ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía que reaccionar y alejarlo de su cuerpo, pararse de esa cama y salir corriendo, pero no podía, algo tenía Malfoy en sus movimientos tan calculados, fuertes y paradójicamente sutiles que a ella la embriagaban y le paralizaban.

El volvió a repetir la orden, pero ella no obedeció, aunque él la estaba asustando no le daría ese gusto, y por eso no abrió sus ojos.

-Abre los ojos- demandó nuevamente aún con sus labios sobre su cuello.

Poco a poco bajo el ritmo y la fuerza de sus besos, así como la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Hermione creyó que desistiría. Pero él, al parecer, cambió de táctica y empezó a morder levemente su cuello. Le exigió una vez más que abriera los ojos y como ella no lo hizo, sus dientes empezaron a ejercer mayor presión sobre su cuello.

Una vez más repitió la orden –Abre los ojos-, pero ésta vez aunque hubiera querido abrirlos no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando sus dientes empezaron a hacer fuerza sobre su cuello, la joven revivió la escena de la serpiente, era obvio que así la herida física hubiera sanado y su voz fuera la misma, el trauma se había quedado grabado en su mente, y el sentir que alguien –especialmente Malfoy- la mordía tan cerca del lugar donde la había atacado ese animal, ella sentía como si lo estuviera viviendo todo otra vez, la serpiente era distinta pero al fin y al cabo era una serpiente. Empezó a temblar de manera incontrolable ¿cómo era posible? se sentía tal mal, le dio tanta rabia consigo misma por no ser fuerte, por no comportarse como una verdadera Gryffindor, en lugar de estar sufriendo por un mal recuerdo debería superar la parálisis de su cuerpo y superar ese miedo para escapar de él.

Pero Malfoy hizo caso omiso de la manera como temblaba su victima, y de la agitación de su respiración, estaba concentrado en obtener lo que quería, que abriera los ojos, que lo mirara a la cara, que viera el placer en su rostro, que viera lo que él quería hacerle; y quería ver en sus ojos color avellana que ella disfrutaba lo que él deseaba hacerle sentir…pero no, ella estaba jodidamente empeñada en llevarle la contraria, en no dejarse llevar, no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia y rendirse, en darle el mando a él, no quería dejarse dominar por él. Y aunque su negativa lo excitó en un principio ahora lo exasperaba ¿por qué tenía ella que hacer que todo se tornara en algo tan difícil?. Y la exasperación dio paso a la rabia, y con ella a la violencia; empezó a chupar y morder su cuello como si quisiera partirlo en dos sin darse cuenta en el estado de pánico en que Hermione se encontraba.

Solo salió de su trance cuando escucho un –Ah!-, un gemido ahogado en la angustia de la joven.

Malfoy se levanto rápidamente para verla y se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado, ¿tan fuerte la había mordido? Se pregunto mientras revisaba el cuello de la joven.

El frágil cuello con la piel humedecida y roja amanecería al otro día lleno de hematomas como consecuencia de su falta de control, "¿qué tiene Granger que hace que pierda el control, sobre mi mismo?" se pregunto él por segunda vez esa noche. Y ya que era mejor no hacerle nada más, pues ya le había hecho suficiente, decidió dejarla dormir, la acomodó bajo las mantas, aún con ese inmenso vestido puesto, le acomodo el cabello que caía en su rostro para que no la molestara, toco su cuello buscando su ritmo cardiaco -que para su tranquilidad volvía a la normalidad- y acercó su rostro al de ella, la miro un rato, después se quito la ropa y se puso un pantalón de pijama, se acostó bajo las mantas junto a Hermione, aunque durante esa noche no la envolvió en sus brazos como solía hacerlo porque la gran falda del vestido se interponía entre ellos, y también porque había quedado con una leve pero muy incomoda sensación después de haberla hecho perder el conocimiento de ese modo.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

**Ooooooooooooo**

**A/N: **Bueno después de tanto tiempo esperaba entregarles un capitulo el doble de largo que este, pero después de leer y leer muchas veces me di cuenta que parte de mi inconformismo con el capitulo era precisamente eso, que iba quedando muy largo y lo que quería que fuera el momento principal de este capitulo se perdía entre las otras cosas de las que quería escribir, así que me pareció que lo mejor era dejarlo –así como dicen por acá- "corto pero sustancioso", y espero que haya sido sustancioso.

Sé que hay muchísimas preguntas sin responder, y debo decirles que responderé a todas ellas a su debido tiempo, aunque a veces parece que le doy como largas al asunto, pero es que si me adelanto a las cosas se pierde el sentido de la historia.

También quiero decirles que aunque me demore en actualizar, yo estoy empeñada en completar esta historia, ya tengo una idea del final pero hay que pulir esa idea, además tengo que tener en consideración todo lo que ha sucedido y sucederá. A pesar de los retrasos, no se asusten continuare, incluso si desconectan el Internet de mi casa, cosa que creo pasara desde el viernes, pero hay muchos lugares desde donde conectarme y cuando pueda hacerlo publicare.

**A todos de nuevo gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia, espero recibir reviews de este capitulo llenos de comentarios e impresiones, debo admitir que me gustan los reviews largos, pero si ustedes son de comentarios cortos yo los recibo con el mismo entusiasmo. **

**Reviews!!!!!!**

**Un abrazo**

**Mya. **


	10. El corazón, la unión y la muerte

**Disclamer:** Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de éste fanfic y uno que otro personaje que iré incluyendo a medida que se de la historia; todo lo demás, los personajes de Harry, Ron Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, etc., pertenecen a la brillante J.K Rowling.

**Jane Sanchez García, Damari, Yole, Jors, Alevivancov, PixieTinkerbell, Sally B, ****White Snow, LightAngel, Maya, Sami Marauder girl, Loveanime, Beautifly92, Lisky, Bettisg, Soll, ..., Lintuasakura, Vicky, Alcia, Lady Li Mei, Luna Potter de Malfoy, Daniela, Griffmoon, Angel de la Oscuridad, offjjkdkjdd **(aunque me odies), **EmmaDanny, Noelia, By.Pottercita, FairyMoka, Arsami, Ginyina, Cukyas, Arya-saphy, princesaartemisa y camilja.**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios e impresiones por el capitulo "Abre los ojos", el apoyo de todos ustedes, junto con las demás personas que han dejado reviews a lo largo de estos meses han sido muy importantes para mí, ya que han constituido un gran apoyo a mi trabajo en ésta historia. Ustedes saben que suelo contestar a sus reviews uno por uno y a sus cuentas de contacto en fanfiction, esta vez no me fue posible porque he tenido poco tiempo, pero créanme cuando les digo que siempre leo lo que me envían y me alegra conocer sus opiniones.

Con todos sus mensajes me animan a continuar este trabajo exigiéndome a mi misma hacerlo lo mejor posible en cada nuevo capitulo, para que siga atrayéndolos a ustedes y a muchos nuevos lectores (de los cuales también espero leer sus reviews).

Después de mucho tiempo…he regresado

**Oooooooooooooooo**

**Un año entre serpientes**

**Capitulo X**

**El corazón, la unión y la muerte **

De la nada su vida había pasado a ser un infierno indescifrable, viviendo situaciones que la mayoría de las personas no alcanzarían a imaginar, sufriendo maltrato y humillaciones, siendo odiada por el hecho de existir, había quedado marcada en su cuerpo y en su mente y el terror que la invadía de vez en vez era la mayor evidencia de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en un solo mes.

Y sin embargo, se encontraba tranquila en la cama respirando acompasadamente mientras observaba a Draco Malfoy sumido en sus sueños, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que este hombre que (y odiaba tener que reconocerlo) era tan atractivo y varonil, con una cara de facciones fuertes y paradójicamente angelicales, este mismo hombre fuera capaz de todo por el odio y la venganza.

"Demonio con apariencia de ángel", pensó Hermione.

Después de estudiar el rostro del Slytherin durante mucho tiempo era inevitable no llegar a una conclusión como esa. La joven mujer no podía evitar mirarlo, era la primera vez en todos estos años en que tenía la oportunidad de detallar el rostro del rubio -a quien había encontrado a su lado cuando despertó- y éste lucía tan pacífico y tranquilo que ella no podía evitar preguntarse cómo alguien con una apariencia como esa pudiera convertirse en el demonio que realmente era.

"¿Cómo es posible que un ser así como él no tenga una apariencia física que demuestre lo podrido que ésta por dentro?" se dijo a sí misma y se quedo allí mirándolo sin tratar de encontrar una respuesta, no quería gastar energías en algo como eso, Malfoy había representado últimamente un gran gasto de energía y fuerza mental…y todo para qué, para terminar peor que al principio y sin una remota posibilidad de saber como salir de aquel infierno.

Era increíble que momentos atrás ella hubiera estado invadida por el terror y la parálisis mientras él disfrutaba viéndola sufrir; y más increíble aún es que ella aún estuviera -por su propia voluntad- acostada en esa cama a su lado y sin deseos de escapar ¿por qué?, bueno, eso era la pregunta del millón en este momento. Era cierto, podía irse de allí, intentar escapar y encontrar un modo de que Dumbledore se enterara de todo esto, pero no, no sabía por qué pero no quería hacer algo como eso…al menos no en este preciso momento tan lleno de paz y calma. Estaba tan cómoda en esa cama, con ese inmenso pero tan hermoso vestido, y el ambiente del lugar era tan relajante que la embriagaba.

Estaba tan cómoda en medio de la tibieza de la habitación, con el cuerpo de Malfoy a su lado, quien indiscutiblemente era la fuente de tal calor, que ella simplemente no se movió de allí y volvió a quedarse dormida.

-------------------------------

Un rayo tenue de luz que se filtraba por una de las cortinas de la habitación y que caía directamente sobre su rostro empezaba a molestarle porque significaba que era hora de levantarse, cambiarse y continuar otro día en esta casa de locos como una Dama del silencio, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué tanto cambiarían las cosas para ella debido a eso.

Se removió en la cama y respiró profundamente, sintió el frío de la habitación lo cual significaba que Malfoy ya se había levantado de la cama dejándola sola, rodó sobre su propio cuerpo quedando con el estómago sobre las sábanas y extendió su brazo en el lado de la cama en el que había dormido él, estaba tibio, lo cual significaba que se había ido hacía poco.

Estaba en esa lucha entre levantarse o seguir durmiendo cuando sintió que había otra persona con ella en la habitación, sin moverse trato de descifrar esa presencia pues sabía que no eran ni Malfoy ni Marie. Con fastidio pensó "¿y ahora qué?" mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y enfrentaba a su visitante, cuando lo hizo y pudo ver a la persona que tenía en frente no supo como reaccionar.

Del otro lado de la cama se encontró con una Pansy Parkinson desaliñada, con una túnica negra hecha trizas, como si ella misma se hubiera encargado de rasgarla pedazo por pedazo, su respiración era pesada como si le costara tomar aire, su rostro estaba increíblemente pálido (a Hermione le recordó un fantasma), unas ojeras profundas y oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos…y la expresión de sus ojos era indescifrable…esto último inquieto a Hermione que jamás había visto a Pansy en tal estado de descuido y de desquicio, pues parecía como si estuviera en medio de un trance o algo por el estilo.

La nueva Dama, salio de la cama y se paró frente a Pansy, quien había seguido cada una de sus acciones sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente y con menos de un metro de distancia entre ellas, Hermione se decidió a hablar…era obvio que Pansy no lo haría en ese estado.

-¿Parkinson hay alguna razón por la que estés en mi cuarto en ese estado?-

Pansy no le respondió, se quedo ahí inmóvil mirándola.

-Parkinson ¿qué quieres?- le dijo Hermione quien ya empezaba a impacientarse- Mira yo sé que debes estar muy molesta con esto de la Dama del silencio pero tu no tomas las decisiones, él lo hace y en ese caso ninguna de las dos podemos interferir-

Todo lo que Hermione intentaba era sonar lo más razonable posible ante los oídos de Pansy, ella había escuchado a Nott cuando dijo que la Slytherin no había tomado muy bien las noticias, pero si se le veía en este momento aquel comentario se había quedado corto frente a la realidad de la situación.

Pansy Parkinson, no reaccionaba, se quedo mirando a Hermione con detalle y persistencia, poso sus ojos sobre ella, su vestido, su cuello y cuando posó sus ojos sobre la cama su respiración se aceleró y Hermione supo que tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de allí. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió una fuerte presión sobre una de sus mejillas y alcanzó a ver la mano de Parkinson suspendida en el aire mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba por la fuerza del golpe.

La había abofeteado.

Hermione quedo doblada sobre su cuerpo, asimilando el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson la había golpeado. Se enderezó y miró a Pansy quien respiraba con fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hermione no dijo ni hizo nada en ese momento, sólo se quedo mirando con extrañeza a la persona que tenía en frente, y sin ser conciente de sus propios actos puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla en que la habían golpeado, y se dio cuenta de la rabia ardiendo en los ojos de la rubia un segundo antes de que esta se lanzara sobre ella y la hiciera caer al piso.

Hermione se defendió como pudo pero Pansy estaba embriagada por su propia rabia, la cual le estaba dando esa fuerza sobrehumana contra la que tenía que luchar la castaña sin lograr mucho, Pansy trató de golpearla pero en un movimiento muy rápido Hermione no sólo le dio una bofetada sino que alcanzó a enterrar un par de uñas en una de sus mejillas.

-¡Déjame Pansy, éstas loca!!- era todo lo que Hermione le gritaba pero su contrincante no reaccionaba y seguía sobre ella tratando de hacerle daño.

Al final Pansy logro coger la mano izquierda de Hermione, la mano que cargaba su anillo, la mayor prueba de que era una Dama del silencio, y no cualquiera sino la Dama de Draco Malfoy. Parkinson se quedo mirando la joya y miró a Hermione con rabia, rencor y sed de venganza, abrió su boca y arrastrando las palabras, como la serpiente que era, le dijo antes de retirar el anillo de su dedo

-Yo me encargaré de romper tu corazón-

Cuando el anillo salió del dedo de Hermione ella sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, como si alguien estuviera metiendo su mano para arrancarle el corazón, fue tan desgarrador el dolor que su grito retumbó por toda la casa del diablo.

-----------------------------------

Se encontraba cerca cuando el grito llegó a sus oídos, en tres zancadas avanzó la distancia que lo separaban de la habitación en la que había dejado a Granger, de un golpe abrió de par en par las puertas del recinto y se encontró con una horrible escena, Hermione Granger retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, mientras Pansy Parkinson de pie frente a ella sonreía con satisfacción.

Él se quedo paralizado un par de segundos y sólo reaccionó cuando vio que las manos de Hermione presionaban su pecho y Pansy cerraba su puño con fuerza. No hacía falta llenar con sangre el pecho de la primera y la mano de la segunda para saber qué era lo que había sucedió. Se abalanzó sobre Pansy y la agarró por el cuello levantándola unos centímetros del piso ella lo miró con sorpresa, ya que sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su presencia en la habitación pero no falto mucho para que sus ojos le transmitieran lo satisfecha que se sentía en ese momento.

Malfoy la zarandeo con fuerza y con una voz profunda y peligrosa le dijo

-Dámelo-

-No- lo desafío ella

-Dámelo Pansy o te corto la mano-

-No me importa, ella no lo tendrá, ella morirá-

-Dámelo por las buenas Pansy-

Pero aunque el trato de abrir la mano en la que tenía el anillo, la fuerza de Pansy se lo impidió, estaba decidida a no darle el anillo hasta que la sangresucia muriera. Malfoy se dio cuenta de esto y la tiro sobre la cama, buscó su varita la puso sobre su mano y grito _"incendio" _con todo el poder que pudo contener, la mano de Pansy ardió en llamas y en medio de un grito aterrador liberó el anillo.

Malfoy lo cogió y rápidamente se acerco a Hermione tomo su mano izquierda e introdujo el anillo en su dedo corazón, los gritos cesaron pero ella aún tenía la mirada perdida y la respiración agitada. Se quedo mirándola de cerca con los ojos fijos en los de ella esperando a que reaccionara; el rostro de la castaña estaba surcado por las lágrimas… muy, muy lejos de allí Malfoy alcanzaba a escuchar otros sonidos, parecidos a gritos, no estaba seguro, todo en ese momento era confuso para él.

--------------------------------

Cuando se escucho el grito, aquellos que se encontraban en la casa del diablo se estremecieron, incluso los elfos del lugar se refugiaron en espacios pequeños y oscuros. La casa se sumió en miedo puro después de ese momento, el grito había sido desgarrador y cada uno de los habitantes de la casa se intranquilizó ¿qué había ocurrido? Después de eso, el miedo no mitigo pues los gritos, aunque menos fuertes aún invadían la casa.

Cada uno de los miembros de la alianza se quedó paralizado en el lugar donde se encontraban…después otro grito tan fuerte y aterrador como el primero los hizo reaccionar, todos se levantaron de sus camas o de las sillas y salieron corriendo en busca de la fuente de ese alboroto. Las puertas se abrieron y el volumen de las voces y de los pasos recorriendo el lugar fue en aumento. De pronto los gritos cesaron por completo y la casa se sumió en silencio por largo rato. Minutos más tarde se escucho el abrir y cerrar de una puerta en el último piso del lugar y Nott apareció en las escaleras indicándoles a todos que Pansy había desafiado las leyes de Malfoy y de la alianza, que había sufrido su castigo por eso y que estaba prohibido hablar de asunto

------------------------------------

¿En dónde había visto ella unos ojos como esos?, ¿De quien?, no recordaba ¿Quién era el dueño de unos ojos grises tan profundos y hermosos como esos que la miraban en este momento?, ella sabía, pero su cerebro no le daba la respuesta. Esos ojos se quedaron mirándola de manera impaciente durante varios minutos ¿qué le pasaba al dueño de esos ojos para estar tan intranquilo en ese momento? Se sentía tan perdida y le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo su pecho ¿Por qué?. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a mirar a los ojos grises, pero estos habían cambiado, ya no estaban preocupados, eran fríos y distantes, llenos de indiferencia hacia ella.

----------------------------

El camino de regreso al castillo fue inquietante para Hermione, estaba tan confundida, tan llena de preguntas, y tan llena de temor, no podía seguir negándolo Malfoy le asustaba. Sí, antes le había temido por cosas que hacía o decía y sin embargo ella superaba esos momentos y se le enfrentaba; pero ahora no sabía de qué modo tratarlo sin perder su dignidad y orgullo de Gryffindor, pero tampoco sin llegar a perder su cabeza…o sus manos…. En este momento podía aceptar sin vergüenza que Malfoy le aterraba,… lo que le había hecho a Pansy no era posible de describir con palabras.

Pobre Parkinson, era inevitable que Hermione no llegara a sentir lástima hacia ella, era muy cierto que había intentado matarla, pero sus motivos iban más allá del orden racional…que es donde el amor se encuentra. Era obvio que Pansy no sólo estaba empeñada en la idea de que ella era la única que valía lo suficiente para estar con Malfoy, también lo amaba y ver que lo perdía todo así, a manos de una sangresucia, debía ser para ella la peor bofetada que le habría dado la vida.

Había sido testigo de cómo Pansy soportaba todo lo que Malfoy hacía y que de uno u otro modo terminaban humillándola, como el haber rehusado elegirla para ser su dama del silencio, o que tuviera que ser testigo de la fila de amantes que pasaban por la habitación del rubio sin darle a ella si quiera la oportunidad de ser tocada por él, si bien Pansy se sometía por su propia voluntad a semejante situación, era por que guardaba la esperanza de que al final él se diera cuenta de que ella, Pansy, era lo mejor para su vida. Hermione se preguntaba quién habría alimentado en ella esa esperanza, ¿habrían sido sus padres, los padres de él, la sociedad en la que vivían?, pudo haber sido hasta el mismo Malfoy con tal de tenerla bajo su dominio, en caso de que necesitara algo de ella. Esa última opción era plausible, pero él la evitaba como a la lepra…le fastidiaba. ¿Por qué, entonces, era Pansy la dama del silencio de Blaise?, ¿era como Lara había insinuado, que para no quedarse sola y fuera de esa sociedad secreta ella se había unido al segundo mejor de la casa?, probablemente, entre ellos todo era posible, primero el orgullo y las apariencias que la dignidad o el amor.

Esto la llevaba a pensar en su futuro inmediato, y en el futuro más lejano ¿cuánto duraría ésta unión con Malfoy? ¿Había modo de deshacerla?. Bajó su mirada y la poso en el anillo, movió su mano y recordó el dolor en el momento en que Pansy se lo había quitado…entonces pensó en algo estúpido, pero la curiosidad poco a poco se iba apoderando de ella, ¿si se lo quitaba, le pasaría lo mismo que en la mañana?, y cuando estuvo a punto de sacar la joya de su dedo, una mano larga y más grande que la suya, una mano de tez pálida que irradiaba tibieza se posó sobre la suya y se lo impidió.

Volteo su rostro y se encontró con el de Malfoy que la miraba de modo extraño, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento él se había despertado, o si en realidad había estado durmiendo todo este tiempo mientras el carruaje los llevaba al castillo. Quiso quitar su mano, pero no pudo, sin saber por qué simplemente se quedo allí quieta esperando a que él hiciera o dijera algo.

-No lo hagas, sino quieres sufrir lo mismo que ésta mañana- su voz era casi indiferente hacia ella…casi.

-¿Por qué pasa eso?, ¿qué tiene el anillo?- respondió la joven a la que su curiosidad dominó, y olvidándose por completo que se había prometido a sí misma que lo ignoraría, se quedó mirándolo con expectativa.

El la miró por un momento, era increíble que hubiera estado a punto de morir esa misma mañana a manos de la loca de Parkinson, y horas después la curiosidad (cosa muy propia de ella) la estuviera empujando hacia el mismo destino sólo para saber qué era lo que hacía el anillo.

-¿Qué no es obvio Granger, o necesitas que te lo quiten otra vez para saber qué te pasara?-

-Entonces moriré si me quitan el anillo o si me lo quito yo-

-Tu inteligencia me sorprende- le dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Por qué este anillo tiene ese poder?-. Él no le respondió, se quedo con la mirada suspendida en su rostro por un rato, respiro profundo y en un segundo pasó de estar casi indiferente a levemente intrigado…

-¿Pansy te dijo algo antes de quitarte el anillo?- Hermione se quedo callada unos segundos mientras recordaba la horrible escena vivida esa mañana, sí Pansy le había dicho algo extraño.

-Sí, ella dijo…"Yo me encargaré de romper tu corazón"…y después…-

-¿Qué te dolió después Granger?-

-El pecho…muy fuerte…sentí como si me hubieran arrancado…como si hubiera arrancado…sacado…mí…mí…-

-Tu corazón- sentenció Malfoy con voz profunda. Y ella sintió que la tibieza que él emanaba se encontraba ahora en su pecho, exactamente entre sus senos. Se había olvidado por completo de su mano, que él había mantenido todo este tiempo sobre las suyas, no supo en qué momento la había depositado en esa parte de su anatomía. Hermione no podía moverse, principalmente porque no tenía a donde ir, estaba entre la pared del carruaje y él, con su mano entre ellos.

La respiración de Hermione se agitó, y el presionó su mano hundiéndola suavemente entre lo blando de sus pechos, con una ligera presión sobre ella y su cuerpo, fue haciendo que ésta se recostará sobre el sillón del carruaje, poco a poco él fue quedando sobre ella…muy cerca de ella. Su mano no sólo sentía la agitación de la respiración de la bruja, sino también el ritmo acelerado de su corazón…y junto a eso se fue percatando del tamaño y textura de los senos de su Dama del silencio…de SU dama.

La miró y sonrió con satisfacción y superioridad, y con esa voz profunda que sólo él poseía le dijo suavemente.

- No se trata solamente de morir Granger, sino de morir a causa de tu corazón. Pansy de algún modo de lo sacó cuando te quitó el anillo…y yo te lo devolví cuando puse la joya en su lugar. ¿Que curioso no? Me debes tu vida-

-Yo no te debo nada- y se removió un poco en la silla, quería quitarse a Malfoy de encima…literalmente - Yo nunca puse mi vida en tus manos, has sido tú él que se ha pasado jugando con ella todo este tiempo, con todos estos juegos…estos ritos…éstas…éstas-

-Ya, ya, deja de lloriquear Granger, comportante como la Gryffindor que se supone que eres, porque seamos honestos, en todo este tiempo nada Slytherin se te ha pegado o has aprendido. Mira te voy a dar algo para empezar ¿esta bien?- y le volvió a sonreír de manera extraña… ella hubiera usado la palabra seductora sino tuviera tantos deseos de salir corriendo de allí.

Draco Malfoy miraba su boca de modo extraño, y poco a poco fue acercando la suya a sus labios, ella sentía su aliento sobre el rostro… lo veía y lo sentía cada vez más cerca, y todo su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a tal cercanía, un ligero vértigo se fue apoderando de ella…él estaba tan cerca y ella tan…tan…Pero apenas pudo él rozar sus labios contra los suyos cuando alguien golpeo en la puerta del carruaje y los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Malfoy se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta

-¡¿qué?!-

Les indicaron que habían llegado al punto de retorno y debían bajar para poder entrar al castillo, Hermione se levantó de la silla como si en ésta hubieran agujas, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Malfoy agarró con fuerza unos de sus brazos atrayéndola a su cuerpo, presionando sus labios sobre la oreja de ella, y sus sentidos se agudizaron con el simple contacto, le dijo con un leve siseo:

-¿Recuerdas que te iba a dar algo?, pues bien, busca El corazón, la unión y la muerte, a ver si logras encontrar algo, asquerosa sangre sucia- y con un fuerte empujón la alejó de su cuerpo y por poco la bota del carruaje.

-------------------------------

Hermione atravesó el pasadizo que los conducía hasta el castillo casi volando sobre sus pasos, quería alejarse de él cuánto antes, no lo soportaba, todo, todo era demasiado para ella en este momento.

Era domingo muy temprano, la mayor parte de los alumnos del castillo no se habían levantado de sus camas y mucho menos salido de sus casas, así que los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, nadie se había percatado de la entrada de los Slytherins. La entrada que usaban para ingresar al castillo había sido convenientemente dejada sin vigilar por Snape así que todos ellos se encontraban en camino a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras. Sin embargo, Hermione había tomado la dirección contraria y se dirigía hacia la biblioteca…no es que tuviera unos ávidos deseos por leer en ese momento, era sólo que quería escapar de él y de su cuerpo lo antes posible. Necesitaba poner distancia entre él y ella, y todo lo que él empezaba a hacerle sentir.

Una vez dentro del recinto Hermione respiro profundo, le parecía que era la primera vez que respiraba en mucho tiempo, tomo todo el aire que pudo llenando sus pulmones, y trato de calmarse, de aclarar su mente. Busco una mesa, la más escondida y alejada que encontró, se sentó y se quedo largo rato mirando el anillo, otra cosa más que podía añadir a la lista de sus desgracias y misterios recientes.

Pero Malfoy le había dado algo, una pista; se levantó resuelta a encontrar algo y buscando entre hechizos, ritos antiguos y ceremonias que involucraran la unión de magos, reunió suficientes libros como para leer durante un mes, pero siendo ella quien era le tomo menos de dos horas en elegir los libros más apropiados para iniciar su búsqueda. Horas después, la frustración empezaba a invadirla, nada, no encontraba nada, a veces tenía la impresión de haber hallado algo, pero conforme avanzaba en la lectura se daba cuenta de que aquello no tenía que ver con su condición actual.

Rato después, pasando las páginas en un viejo libro encontró una frase que captó su atención "¿_Qué símbolos usamos, magos o muggles, para representar la unión entre los amantes enamorados?"_y junto a la frase vio el dibujo de un corazón rodeado en el centro por un anillo. Poso sus ojos en la lectura, le llevó poco hacerla, pero la desconcertó tanto que tuvo que releerla varias veces. Al terminar la quinta lectura que hacía sobre el mismo texto, puso su rostro sobre el libro y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos…"imposible" era todo lo que podía decirse a sí misma en ese momento…"imposible".

-¿Hermione?- la voz de Harry la hizo reaccionar, ella procuro levantar su rostro con cautela tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas antes de que él se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero no lo logró.

-Hermione ¿qué sucede?- se acercó a ella y sin meditarlo mucho simplemente la abrazó tratando de darle tranquilidad, de confortarla y ella se lo agradeció mucho. Hacía tanto que necesitaba algo como eso, una muestra genuina de afecto, ella también lo abrazó con ternura y estuvieron así, abrazados, por unos minutos. Cuando se separaron las lagrimas de Hermione se habían secado y ella le sonrío tratando de mostrarle su gratitud por el abrazo, él no le dijo nada, solo le sonrío. Y un "emh emh" un tanto tosco los alertó, Ron estaba frente a ellos mirándolos seriamente, Harry se sonrojó, no quería que su amigo pensara algo que no era, pero como Ron solía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, dudó que este caso fuera diferente.

-No te vimos ayer en la noche, ni ésta mañana en el desayuno, ¿dónde has estado Hermione?- le dijo bruscamente Ron

-Yo he estado aquí en la biblioteca, leyendo- y señaló los libros en la mesa.

-¿Desde anoche?- le dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-No, desde hoy muy temprano.

-Suenas cansada Hermione – le dijo Harry con tranquilidad, y miró a Ron como diciéndole "cálmate, no estábamos haciendo nada"- cuando no te vimos ésta mañana pensamos que era probable que estuvieras aquí, y vine a buscarte -

-Sí, yo también- dijo Ron, tratando de dar a entender que él también tuvo intenciones de buscarla, no sin antes terminar su desayuno. Pero, al hacerlo viene y la encuentra en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Harry continuó hablando – A qué horas llegaste ayer al castillo, te estuvimos buscando y no te encontramos-

-Incluso usamos el mapa del merodeador, pero como siempre muestra…-Ron se calló, no quería entrar en ese tema ahora.

-¿Qué muestra?- les preguntó

-Nada, la verdad es que ha estado fallando últimamente, no me explico por qué. Pero bueno Hermione, ¿nos vas a decir qué pasó contigo ayer?- le dijo Harry.

-Llegue al anochecer y estaba tan cansada que fui directo a dormir, me levante temprano y vine aquí, quería buscar cierta información-

-¿La encontraste?- le pregunto Ron

-Sí- respondió ella con amargura, esto preocupó a Harry.

-No has comido nada en todo el día, es mejor que bajemos a las cocinas para que comas algo, no queremos que nada malo le pase a nuestra amiga- le dijo Harry. Ella sonrió (con la misma amargura, pensó Harry) fue a la mesa, cerró todos los libros que había usado y se llevó con ella aquél que la había hecho llorar. Ya en las cocinas, preguntó por el mapa del merodeador y a qué se referían con que estaba fallando, ellos algo incómodos le contaron lo que habían visto al iniciar las clases, lo cual la desconcertó un poco…pero, resulto ser para ella una información muy importante que podría tener en cuenta, esperando que aquello le fuera de ayuda en algún momento.

----------------------------

Estuvo el resto del día con sus amigos charlando, riendo, distrayéndose, pensando en todo menos en lo que la atormentaba, y fue grato asegurarse de que tenía a sus amigos con ella…a pesar de que ellos no pudieran hacer nada para librarla de su apuro, ellos estaban allí, al menos para hacerla reír. Ginny se unió más tarde y aunque trato de hablar con Hermione acerca de los Slytherins, Harry la persuadió, Hermione estaba tranquila, por ahora era mejor dejar el tema de las serpientes a un lado.

No vio a Malfoy ni a ningún miembro de la alianza en todo el día, lo cual la reconfortó pero la inquietó cuando ya muy avanzada la noche iba de regreso a las mazmorras. Al llegar se encontró con la sala común desierta, excepto por Marie que salió a recibirla y guiarla a su habitación. La castaña le preguntó a la doncella por qué estaba todo tan solo y silencioso, y ella –para sorpresa de Hermione- le respondió que después de lo ocurrido con la "señorita Parkinson" todos estaban demasiado asustados, inquietos e intranquilos como para salir de sus habitaciones y tener la mala suerte de encontrarse frente a frente con el "amo".

En ese momento Hermione recordó la charla que sostuvieron Nott y Malfoy mientras ella pretendía estar dormida, todos en la casa habían dudado de su líder y Malfoy encontró el modo perfecto de ejercer su poder y dominio sobre todos ellos, el ejemplo al cual hizo referencia en esa conversación les fue dado esa misma mañana cuando quemó las manos de Pansy al desobedecerlo. Todos, incluida ella, habían comprendido de una vez por todas, que más allá de las leyes de Howgarts, en Slytherin estaban las leyes de Malfoy, las cuales sus compañeros no volverían a poner en tela de juicio.

Observo que el camino por el cual se dirigían no era el mismo de siempre, pero parte de ella ya lo sabía, de ahora en adelante compartiría la habitación con Malfoy, era ¿cómo decirlo?...parte de sus "compromisos" como Dama del silencio. Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que aunque tendría que compartir más espacio del que deseaba con el rubio, tenía una habitación contigua a la de él y que se comunicaba con la de ella a través de una puerta, eso era algo bueno…a pesar de todo aún conservaría su propio espacio.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no estaba, y tuvo la necesidad de revisar el lugar, su habitación era un poco más pequeña que la anterior pero tenía casi las mismas cosas, la de él era espaciosa y lujosa, oscura y un tanto fría…pero era muy probable que el frío sólo proviniera de ella. Del tiempo que había pasado allí con los Slytherins sabía que a diferencia de su casa, nadie compartía habitaciones después del tercer año de colegio, aquí la privacidad e intimidad eran cosas muy valoradas, por eso (aunque era increíble dada la cantidad de alumnos) las mazmorras se convertía en un intrincado laberinto cuando se entraba a la zona de las habitaciones individuales; ya se había aprendido el camino a la que era su habitación, ahora tendría que memorizar el nuevo.

Una brisa cálida llegó hasta ella y supo que Malfoy había entrado en la habitación, sin saber por dónde había entrado se dio cuenta de que éste se acercaba a ella, de pronto él se quedó a unos cuantos pasos y Hermione decidió no voltearse para mirarlo, la verdad no tenía ánimos para ninguna confrontación en este momento, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse a su habitación le escucho decir en un leve y muy inquietante siseo:

-¿Hallaste algo?-

-Sí-

-¿Y qué te pareció, Granger?

-Todo un circo de estupideces, la verdad no entiendo por qué te tomas tantos problemas si se trata de mí-

-Precisamente por que se trata de ti, es que lo hago. ¿O es que no te gusta recibir este tipo de atención?-

-No. No me gusta Malfoy, no tiene ningún sentido, Nott tiene razón, arriesgas tanto dentro de tu propia casa…por mí, eso no tiene sentido-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡Porque se trata de mí!- le grito ella exasperada, se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó. Él se encontraba mirándola divertido como si toda aquella situación fuera una buena broma.

-Y qué tienes tú que sea tan distinto Granger-

-Pues es obvio, ¿no?-

-No. No lo es- le respondió él como pretendiendo desconocer la respuesta.

-Yo soy una bruja hija de muggles Malfoy-

-Ah Granger, así que tú misma te consideras inferior a mí y a los demás Slytherins debido a tu herencia muggle-

-Yo no dije eso-

-Sí lo dijiste, si crees que yo no debí tomarme tantos riesgos por ti, al ser (como lo acabas de decir) hija de muggles, eso implica que de cierto modo te sientes inferior a mi-

-Lo que quise decir Malfoy, es que después de tantos años de odio y desprecio por mi sangre, no tiene sentido que ahora me des una posición a la que según tus leyes no tengo derecho por ser quien soy-

-Reitero que tu admites sentirte inferior a mi- dijo él, y su tono de voz demostraba lo mucho que le divertía esa situación.

Su gran capacidad de autocontrol fue la que evitó que Hermione le pegara a Malfoy, cómo era posible qué fuera tan arrogante…el imbécil. La joven se limitó entonces a lanzar un bufido de indignación y rechazó, estaba demasiado cansada como para pelear por esa estupidez, ella sólo quería que el fuera claro frente a sus propósitos con todo esto, pero era obvio que no lo haría. Se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda al rubio se dirigió a su habitación.

Pero un brazo firme y cálido rodeó su cintura impidiéndoselo; y su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar sino con la parálisis habitual que la invadía cuando él se acercaba a ella de ese modo. Sintió cómo el ejercía un mínimo de fuerza para atraerla a su cuerpo, la espalda de ella chocó levemente contra el pecho de él y ese calor embriagante que Malfoy poseía empezó a marearla como si fuera una fragancia exquisita que entraba por su nariz invadiendo sus sentidos. La mano de Malfoy se poso sobre su vientre y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, generando una sensación de hormigueo que se fue expandiendo por todo el cuerpo de la joven bruja.

Draco acercó su boca a la oreja de Hermione y le preguntó con suavidad:

-¿Buscaste lo que te dije?-

-Sí- le respondió ella, con una voz sin emoción ni carácter

-¿Encontraste algo?

-Sí-

-Dime Hermione - y la voz de Malfoy sonaba extraña cuando pronunciaba su nombre- ¿qué es el corazón?

-El símbolo que representa los sentimientos cálidos y profundos…el símbolo del amor- le respondió ella y su voz empezaba a adquirir ese matiz tan característico del nerviosismo y la incertidumbre

-Bien, entonces sabrás qué es la unión ¿verdad?- y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre

-Es…-respiró profundamente- es el vínculo entre aquellos que se aman…o se odian, en ambos hay un tipo de unión, entre más grande el odio o el amor, más fuerte es la unión

Malfoy acercó aún más sus labios a la oreja de ella y con su voz, profunda y cada vez más…¿seductora? Siguió preguntándole -Y qué es entonces el corazón y la unión, en ese hechizo que ya es obvio que conoces-

-El hechizo une al corazón de dos personas, se quieran o no, se amen o no, se odien o no. Los une a través de un pacto de magia y muerte…- se interrumpió cuando sintió la otra mano de Malfoy, esa que no estaba sobre su vientre, tomando con delicadeza su mano izquierda y levantándola a la altura de sus ojos.

-Qué es el anillo-

-Es el símbolo de la unión, es el lazó material de la unión mágica. El anillo rodea al corazón- se quedó callada ya no quería seguir, no quería hablar más de esto, Malfoy sabía de qué se trataba, sólo quería hacerla hablar de aquello como un modo de torturarla de mostrarle hasta qué punto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Se quedó callada y trato de escapar de Malfoy pero él se lo impidió

-Continúa- le exigió él- dime que sigue _Hermione_ o aquí nos quedaremos hasta que lo hagas-. Ella respiró profundo un par de veces, "maldito" era todo lo que podía pensar entre la rabia, los nervios y eso que ella sabía era atracción, y que nublaban su cerebro y poco le permitían actuar. – Quiero que me digas más sobre el anillo

-El anillo es…el símbolo de la unión…-

-Eso ya lo dijiste, dime otra cosa-

-Es un titulo de obediencia entre quienes lo portan, es como un título de pertenencia entre la pareja que lo lleva, es un compromiso deseado o no entre aquellos que se unen a través del hechizo- su voz sonaba impersonal, Hermione decidió que si quería salir de esto era mejor pensar que daba la respuesta a una pregunta hecha en clase, solo que sin la emoción propia de conocer la respuesta. Se había aprendido la explicación dada en el libro, el argumento teórico porque aunque daban una muy buena descripción del hechizo en ninguna parte estaban escritas las palabras que conjuraban la magia. – Se creó hace varios siglos y su propósito principal era unir a parejas de magos entre familias prominentes para unir fortunas y hacer alianzas políticas entre magos de clase alta, se hacía porque era más efectivo que la típica ceremonia de matrimonio

Malfoy sonrió, conocía ese tono de voz en ella, sabía que pretendía, pero no le permitiría sentirse a salvo estando bajo su dominio- - ¿ahh sí?, y dime ¿por qué es más efectivo?-

-Porque un matrimonio es un compromiso moral entre ambas personas que se unen, y que se puede deshacer cuando se desea, sin mayores consecuencias mágicas. Con este hechizo no, cuando no existe un sentimiento cálido, un afecto real entre aquellos que se han unido el anillo los obliga a estar juntos, dentro del anillo existe una criatura mágica cuyo único propósito es velar por la permanencia de esa unión, la magia del anillo rodea al corazón de la persona, si alguien desea deshacer la unión y se quita el anillo la criatura jala el cordón invisible que le une al corazón y lo estrangula…por eso se siente como si te lo arrancaran..-

-Como esta mañana cuando Pansy trato de dañar tu corazón- le dijo él y Hermione se quedó mirando su anillo, allí estaba dentro de él esa criatura que la unía a Malfoy, era aquello que flotaba dentro de la gran gema de su anillo.

– Entonces ¿qué será El corazón, la unión y la muerte?- le preguntó él fingiendo inocencia y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-El corazón es….El corazón es aquello que se entrega entre la unión de dos amantes y la muerte es lo único que les aferra, sosiega y amenaza.

Malfoy soltó la mano de Hermione para retirar su largo y ondulado cabello del cuello de la joven, acercó su boca y le besó de manera delicada. Pacientemente dejo besos sobre el cuello de la joven mientras seguía aferrándola a su cuerpo. Ella no sabía que hacer, no quería irse de allí pero tampoco quería estar allí, no con él, no así. Sin saber por qué el se unía de ese modo a ella, arriesgando su propia vida por alguien a quien desprecia y odia.

Era el odio lo que les unía, ¿por qué querría el unirse a alguien por odio?.

Así, el calor que él irradiaba, junto con el mareo que le causaba y el hormigueo que la invadían, hicieron que Hermione perdiera control sobre ella misma y su cuerpo, que se dejara llevar por los impulsos y los deseos, permitió que Malfoy la besara allí donde el quisiera, la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente, acercó su rostro al de la joven la miró con propiedad, seguridad y deseo y así fue como ella sintió el primer beso que le dio esa noche, el largo beso al que ella respondió sin ninguna señal de resistencia, sintiendo como el calor de él entraba por su boca, enviando olas de calor que se expandían por su cuerpo, mientras de la boca de ella Malfoy recibía una frescura con sabor indescifrable. Rodeo con firmeza el cuerpo de la joven mientras ella tímidamente posaba sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de él. Ya no había nada más sino sus bocas y el beso, ese que tanto habían deseado pero que hasta ahora hallaba el momento perfecto para existir.

**Ooooooo**

A/N.: Y así queda el décimo capitulo de ésta historia, en mi cabeza era mucho mejor pero bueno ya era hora de publicar y no quería dar más largas al asunto. Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre dejando preguntas en el aire pero creo que se han respondido otras cosas ¿o no?. Ustedes me dirán.

Tranquilos y tranquilas que todos esos misterios que voy dejando en el aire se irán resolviendo. Debo hacer una aclaración, a expensas de que pierda fans de este fic, y es que es necesario decirles algo, porque sé que ya muchos estarán creando una teoría que es necesaria descartar por el bien de la historia y para que no se decepcionen después; me refiero a que Malfoy no hizo este rito porque este secretamente enamorado de Hermione, la verdad es que es cierto: él siente odio hacia ella, aún no hay amor entre ellos, es algo diferente. Les digo esto para que no crean que de un momento a otro esta historia se va a convertir en una novela romántica. Pero aún así no olviden que este es un fic calificado de "romance" así como también es de categoría "general". Todavía me queda mucho por escribir del argumento que he creado…así que les pido paciencia y apoyo…ustedes saben que su apoyo es muy importante para mí.

Y envíen reviews por favor, los reviews son importantes, quiero saber qué tal les pareció el capítulo y cómo se sienten respecto a lo que ha pasado entre nuestros personajes.

Me despido, con mucho cariño

Mya


	11. De la euforia a la desgracia

Hola a todos!. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. Como algunos de ustedes vieron en mi profile, no han sido meses fáciles, un poco de "writers block", y no una sino dos veces en la que mi computador se daño y perdí toda mi información, otra temporada de crisis en la que mi trabajo no me permitía ni pensar en mi misma y mi salud, y una repentina insatisfacción con todo lo que escribía para este nuevo capitulo. Y aunque planeé publicar hace mucho tiempo, no me sentía con ánimos para hacerlo, escribí y borré varias veces, tenía el tiempo de escribir y no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, y lo peor de todo es que cada cosa que escribía no encajaba con nada de lo que quería ver escrito, supongo que estoy muy oxidada en esto (escribir) así que ha sido un ejercicio bueno pero a la vez muy complejo el retomar lo que ya tenía y poder seguir con la misma calidad, aunque aún me falta mucho para volver a sentirme igual que al principio…es complicado de explicar.

Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes he dejado esperando, pues han sido muy pacientes y comprensivos, estoy tan feliz de saber que mi historia les gusta, les atrae, les da escalofrío, les genera preguntas, les emociona, los intranquiliza y los deja con deseos de más (créanme que lo que pasó al final del capitulo anterior no sólo los dejo a ustedes con ganas de más…ya sabrán a qué me refiero), por eso, muchas gracias y –dado que iniciamos un nuevo año- los mejores deseos para : **Cukyas****katherin****laura-malfoy****sazzi****James-****hermione****Lna****, Lady Li ****mei****damari****, Cristal90, Lady ****Arilyn**** de ****Rhimine****Clau****Felton**** Black, ****Lisky****Lintu****Asakura****maferdarg****Seckkrissrem****Jors****, Yole, ****Ilona**** Potter, ****Jaz****, Sami, ****Marauder**** -****girl****, Victoria, ****Soll****Dermiel****galletaa****, beautifly92, ****kaoru****riddle****, Pájaro de fuego, peke15, ****danymeriqui****Pixie.tinkerbell****silviota****, Ana, fairydust24, Alicia, Jane ****Sanchez****Garcia****Elenymay****, Vicky, Alana Black Potter, ****Celestana****Alevivancov****BarbaraNakamura****Crixita****harrymaniatica****, prettycherrystar16, ****choconinia****gloriaelisa****zary****nanai****malfoy****gladiz****umiko****mlgm.MalfoyGranger****lalita**** Malfoy, Tania ****Stratman****Jocelynandrea****Anne**** Black, ****Camilja****, liebre-****shindo****Daniih****, Iamalonefordanny-19, ****Ery**** Malfoy **(y todos y cada uno de tus reviews), **didi****lunasel****Nuth****ZhirruUrie****, Sheila Malfoy Granger, ****zumomaki****cedrella.lysandra****loveanime****umiko,veritoMalfoy****soll****, Luna ****Mattler**** Black, anónimo**** y ****MoonGRanger**. A quienes pueda responderé directamente a sus reviews. Y para todos aquellos que estaban esperando este capitulo se los dedico, pido enormes disculpas por mi retraso y mi ausencia y falta de explicaciones.

**Un año entre serpientes **

**Capitulo XI**

**De la euforia a la desgracia**

Corría deprisa por los pasillos, subía las escaleras tratando de ignorar la sensación de ahogo en su pulmones, revisa su reloj de tanto en tanto esperando que los segundos se alargaran y que los minutos se detuvieran en un intento porque no se notara que ya iba bastante retrasada a la clase¿cómo era posible?, que ella entre todas las personas estuviera llegando tarde a clase.

Sin embargo no estaba molesta por llegar tarde, tal vez un poquito preocupada, pero no molesta, llegaba tarde a clase simplemente porque se había quedado dormida. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que pudo dormir bien, se había sentido tibia y relajada, durmió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ese calor, se sentía alegre, despierta, animada, feliz, era como si hubiera recuperado una parte de si misma que había perdido y ahora que la había recuperado se sentía extrañamente eufórica.

No importaba si llegaba tarde a clase, había dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su sueño había sido diferente, relajado, cálido, acogedor, sin la sensación de estar atrapada. Muy pronto se encontró frente a la puerta del salón de clase, respiró profundo y la abrió; al entrar pidió serias disculpas a la profesora McGonagall por su tardanza, y en medio de las miradas de desconcierto de sus compañeros, ubicó su lugar habitual en el salón y se sentó.

Malfoy por su parte, no había llegado tarde a clase, pero había dormido tan placenteramente como Hermione, no había sentido que su cuerpo se incendiaba o que él mismo se ahogaba en el calor, por Merlín, ni siquiera había tenido que pasar por el cuarto de la sangresucia y acostarse en su cama para dormir medianamente bien, por el contrario por primera vez en mucho tiempo había usado su cama durante toda la noche y había logrado dormir como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo. Se sentía relajado y tranquilo, ni siquiera la cara de felicidad maniática de Granger lo molestaba en este momento, le pareció extraño que llegara tarde a clase, ella de entre todas las personas, y lo desconcertó aún más la tranquilidad que ésta mostraba al sentarse en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo la actitud de felicidad imperturbable en el rostro de la bruja empezó a ensombrecer el día del rubio, él no quería que ella fuera feliz, quería que se sintiera miserable, desdichada, no quería verla tan tranquila y sonriente. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta o no recordaba estar sentada en medio de Slytherins? Los cuales, por cierto detestaban su existencia. Le molestaba profundamente verla allí en su silla tan sonriente, como si nada hubiera sucedido en el fin de semana, como si no hubiera pasado por el rito o Pansy no hubiera intentado matarla, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su vida le pertenecía a él.

------------------

Al terminar la clase Hermione se tomo su tiempo para recoger su cosas, cuando estaba a punto de salir alguien la cogió fuertemente del brazo y la llevo a rastras a un lugar apartado, ella no tenía que ver o preguntar de quien se trataba, sabía que era él.

Sin decir nada porque sabía que no serviría de mucho- se dejo llevar a donde fuera que él la quería llevar, probablemente querría amenazarla, insultarla, burlarse de ella, etc. Sólo que ésta vez ella no se dejaría llevar y le permitiría lastimarla. De pronto sintió que la empujaban contra la pared en una de esas partes del castillo que extrañamente permanecen oscuras y abandonadas (¡a plena luz del día!) y ahora se encontraba entre la fría piedra y el tibio cuerpo del rubio.

Ante la sorpresa de la castaña él no pudo evitar sonreír, con su mueca infame por su puesto. Presionó un poco más su cuerpo al de ella y sintió como las mejillas de la joven se enrojecían y sus ojos lo miraban con furia. Para luego recibir miradas de indignación cuando el puso sus manos en la cintura de la joven y empezó a acariciarla.

Hermione optó por tratar de liberarse de su "abrazo" presionando sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, en un inútil intento por separarlo de ella. Eso sólo logro hacerlo "sonreír" aún más.

-Anoche no estabas tan renuente a que te tocara Granger- el semblante de la joven cambió por completo, sus mejillas pasaron de estar sonrosadas a pálidas en cuestión de un segundo y su mirada llena de furia ahora se mezclaba con un dejo de pánico. Miro a ambos lados del pasillo y detrás de Malfoy, acto que a él no le pasó inadvertido.

Con rabia la presionó aún más contra la pared, si es que eso era posible. –y tampoco te daba miedo de que alguien te viera conmigo, en una posición tan comprometedora- y acercó su rostro al de ella, Hermione lo evadió antes de que sus labios se tocaran y con toda la rabia, y hasta asco del que fue capaz se limitó a decirle

- no quiero que me toques, ni que me hables, ni que te acerques a mi. No quiero ninguna parte de tu cuerpo cerca del mío, me das asco- y aprovechando el descuido de Malfoy, se liberó y salió a correr.

La respuesta de Hermione dejo en blanco a Malfoy, inmediatamente después sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, la rabia que embotó su cerebro y la ira nubló por completo su juicio.

----

Hermione no había logrado cambiar de piso cuando sintió nuevamente las manos de Malfoy asiéndose a ella, la cogió por los codos, lo cual significaba que le estaba dando la espalda, la arrastró a un salón pequeño y vació, la lanzó como si fuera un trapo, y mientras ella trataba de recuperar el equilibrio, Malfoy con un par de hechizos se encargó de que el salón estuviera perfectamente cerrado e insonorizado.

En un segundo Hermione nuevamente se encontraba atrapada entre la piedra de la pared y el cuerpo de su enemigo, pero ésta vez su mirada no lucía burlona o incluso seductora como antes, por el contrario, ella pudo ver la ira en sus ojos, él estaba fuera de sus cabales y ella sabía muy bien cuan peligroso podría ser en ese estado. Pero no tuvo tiempo a decir o hacer nada, porque de pronto sintió por segunda vez en su vida un dolor desgarrador en el pecho, y el dolor se expandió por todo su ser; empezaba a perder el equilibrio, la respiración, su visión, todo estaba tornándose oscuro y nublado ante sus ojos, solo logró escuchar a Malfoy, quien arrastraba las palabras con todo el odio posible

-Quien tiene que hablar de asco soy yo, el único aquí con derecho a sentir asco soy yo, porque tu Granger, tu eres la impura, la que carga vergüenza en su sangre- entre sus lagrimas y el dolor que la enceguecía Hermione pudo ver a Malfoy de pie ante ella con el anillo en sus manos, con las fuerzas que tenía se lanzó ante él y trato de quitárselo, pero el rubio simplemente se hizo a un lado y la joven cayó al piso sonoramente, cualquier dolor causado por su caída se perdió ante la agonía que sufría en este momento.

Malfoy se inclinó y la volteó, pues había caído de cara contra el piso, observó el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la bruja, le puso nuevamente el anillo en su dedo mientras Hermione volvía en sí.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a hablar del modo en que lo hiciste, nunca. Tu y yo somos muy diferentes, mi sangre y mi rango nunca, óyeme bien, nunca podrán ser comparados con la inferioridad de tu raza. Además, tu vida me pertenece, y este año conmigo no es para que seas feliz, ni para que te andes paseando por el castillo con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo no me he tomado tantas molestias contigo para verte saltar de felicidad, o es que acaso estás disfrutando de todo esto, porque te aseguro que puede ser peor. No me gustan las personas que viven creyendo que la vida es hermosa y andan sonriendo por ahí como maniáticas, mucho menos si una de esas personas eres tu Granger- Hermione se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro mientras él hablaba, se quedo acostada allí en el piso pues su cuerpo aún no respondía debido al shock. Aún así se negaba a mirar a Malfoy, pero este puso su rostro sobre el suyo a unos cuantos centímetros, los suficientes para verse bien el uno al otro, cuando ella trato de hacer su cara a un lado el la cogió por la mejilla y se lo impidió.

Justo donde Malfoy la tocaba sentía que le dolía, él la miro y le sonrió maliciosamente, como si recordara algo particularmente divertido, su tono de voz se hizo más tranquilo y burlón.

-O tal vez tanta felicidad esta mañana se debía a lo que paso anoche, en ese caso es comprensible ya que cualquier mujer, especialmente una tan impura como tu, no podría sentirse miserable si alguien como yo la besara- Hermione bufo sonoramente- ¿no?, a mi me pareció que lo disfrutaste, es más creo que te molesto que yo no continuara y te enviara a tu habitación-

Ella bufo una vez más

-No lo niegues. Pero déjame decirte que yo tomo lo que quiero y tu no te niegas, si me vuelves a voltear la cara cuando quiera besarte te juro que te la próxima vez que te quite el anillo va a ser el tiempo suficiente como para dejarte un daño severo y permanente en el corazón, porque ni creas que te voy a dejar morir, no va a ser tan fácil para ti- él volteo su rostro y acaricio una de sus mejillas, justo allí donde a ella le dolía. Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso, podría decirse que hasta un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Baja a las mazmorras y dile a Marie que te ayude a curar esa mejilla porque se está inflamando, le diré a los profesores que te sentiste indispuesta y ni se te ocurra salir de la habitación hasta que yo lo ordene-

…………………………

Hermione que no tenía energías ni ánimos para retar a Malfoy hizo lo que le dijo, aunque con ciertas variaciones, cuando llegó a las mazmorras se curó a si misma la herida, su mejilla estaba tornándose morada por el golpe que recibió al caer al piso, no quería a la lamebotas de Marie cerca de ella. Se negó a dejarla entrar a la habitación de Malfoy, pues decidió que si se iba a quedar encerrada en "la" habitación no sería en su minúsculo cuarto, se tomaría toda la estancia que comprendía la habitación del hurón y la de ella.

Hurgó en todos los lugares que pudo para ver si encontraba algo, lo que fuera, cualquier ínfima cosa para chantajearlo o humillarlo, pero fue inútil porque los cajones no se dejaban abrir, hizo todos los deberes que tenía pendientes y leyó algún libro, se negó a comer el almuerzo que apareció por arte de magia en su habitación, después revolvió su cuarto para volverlo a organizar; estaba inquieta e intranquila, estaba aterrada pero no permitiría que el temor la invadiera y la paralizara, tenía tanto miedo, quería llorar hasta que no quedara más de ella, pero se negó con todas sus fuerzas a hacerlo, hizo una y otra vez todo (deberes, lectura, revolver y organizar) ya que se negaba a llorar, y no quería ni podía pensar, pero tenía que tener a su mente ocupada en algo.

……………….

Durante los días siguientes Hermione se negó a expresar cualquier temor, dolor o tristeza que estuviera sintiendo, si tenía pocas armas en esta batalla y por ahora no tenía ni idea de cuales eran, entonces no le demostraría a Malfoy nada, absolutamente nada. Permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca después de clases, lo cual era ya parte de su rutina diaria desde que había comenzado el colegio, Harry, Ron y Ginny la habían ido a saludar pero hablaban poco porque el entrenamiento de quidditch ya había iniciado, y Hermione lo prefería así, porque sufría aún más sabiendo que tenía amigos con quienes podía compartir su dolor pero estaba imposibilitada para hacerlo. Lo único bueno es que Malfoy no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y eso la hacia sentir un poco mejor.

…………………….

La vida estaba siendo muy injusta con Hermione últimamente, tal vez el destino, las fuerzas del universo y todo lo demás se habían confabulado para obtener diversión a cambio de la desgracia de una mortal como ella, que hasta el momento no había hecho nada. O por el contrario, la mala suerte se había topado con ella y sin quererlo ni esperarlo la había dejado vulnerable a las desgracias…en todo caso, Hermione no podía sentirse más que desdichada el día de hoy.

Se sentía especialmente mal, sin energías, sin ganas de nada, se había levantado porque tenía que hacerlo no porque lo quisiera, había desayunado porque era necesario no porque tuviera hambre, había ido a las primeras clases del día porque era su obligación pero no las había disfrutado, de hecho recordaba vagamente lo que le habían dicho los profesores. Se sentía ausente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se sentía cada vez más lejos y distante de las personas que conocía y quería, se sentía cada vez más extraña y lejos de la persona que sabía que ella era.

Iba caminando sin rumbo por el castillo, era la hora del almuerzo y no tenía ni hambre ni deseos de comer, con la mirada pérdida y sintiéndose cada vez más cansada, caminaba por todo el castillo mientras llegaba la siguiente clase, con la absurda esperanza que nunca llegara la noche y no tuviera que volver a las mazmorras, odiaba todo lo relacionado con los Slytherins, todo lo relacionado con Malfoy, con la rata inmunda de Malfoy.

Estaba tan ausente de todo que no se había percatado de que la persona que ella más odiaba era quien precisamente la seguía. Unos metros atrás el rubio se fijaba en ella y su particular estado de ánimo.

Empezaba a sentirse incomodo, extraño, irritado…y como siempre era culpa de Granger, la sangre sucia y su actitud; se comportaba como si fuera otra persona, estaba ¿diferente?; en realidad durante los últimos días la había notado algo extraña pero creyó que era una forma de mostrarle a él que no le importaba la manera como la trataba, pero hoy algo le sucedía, no era la misma, tenía la mirada pérdida, casi no había comido en el desayuno, no había estado atenta en clase, había garabateado unos apuntes, no había respondido ninguna pregunta y al parecer no pensaba almorzar.

Era claro que no estaba feliz y eso le complacía, pero el que ella no le desafiara con una sonrisa en el rostro también le molestaba.

-Los fantasmas muestran más energía que tú sangresucia, o es que no has aprendido a caminar- le dijo él en voz alta para llamar su atención, Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró como si fuera una mosca que se le cruzaba en el camino

-Lo que tú quieras pensar Malfoy- se volteó y siguió caminando

-Pero si me encanta el modo como caminas, mirando al piso Granger. Al piso donde perteneces tú y todos los de tu especie-

-ajá- fue toda la respuesta de la joven que siguió caminando, Malfoy no soportó su actitud, que no le mirara, que no le respondiera, que no reaccionara. En tres pasos la alcanzó, la cogió con brusquedad del brazo le dio la vuelta y la empujó contra la pared

-Dame la cara cuando te este hablando, o ¿es que no has aprendido a hablarle a un Malfoy?. ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste ignorarme?-

-No- fue todo lo que le respondió

Malfoy la zarandeo y con rabia le grito –si crees que con ésta actitud vas a conseguir algo que valga la pena de una vez te advierto que no lograras nada. No voy a tratarte mejor si te haces la enferma, o si te muestras desdichada, que no me guste verte feliz y el que no estés feliz no será suficiente para que yo te libere-

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

- No te pases de lista conmigo, este teatro tuyo no se lo cree nadie-

-No tengo nada que fingir- fue todo lo que le dijo, y Malfoy se sintió extraño e increíblemente sorprendido, pero no de un buen modo, él no esperaba una respuesta así de ella, y su sorpresa no tenía nada que ver con las palabras que ella había pronunciado sino la manera como las había dicho, por lo general Granger era una persona "visceral" o respondía con toda la rabia que le era posible o trataba de mostrarse calmada y sin embargo podías notar el fuego de la ira en sus ojos. Hoy había sido distinto, hoy su comentario carecía de emoción, de fuerza, de pasión, sus palabras le sonaron, a él -que la conocía también en ese aspecto-, carentes de emoción, como si Granger estuviera vacía.

Entonces, acercó sus dedos al rostro de la bruja y lo acarició con suavidad –Tu mejilla esta mejor-

-Lo está desde el día en que la sané-

-¿por qué no dejaste que Marie te la curara?- le dijo suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella

-Porque podía curarme sola- su voz aún era vacía. Malfoy la acarició por unos segundos más esperando que ella intentara retirarse, lo mirara con rabia o escudriñara con ojos asustados el pasillo por si alguien estaba cerca, pero ella no hizo nada.

-¿No vasa a evitar que te bese?-

-¿no se supone que tengo que permitirlo?-

La miró extrañado y se alejó de ella, no quería estar cerca de ésta Granger.

………..

Horas después se encontraba con los detestables de Gryffyndor, en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas; tenían que crear grupos de tres personas y él no dijo nada cuando Hermione se ubico bajo un árbol con sus dos insufribles amigos, la cara rajada y el pobretón la miraban con preocupación, era obvio que le hacían preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo, quien lo hubiera pensado, los imbéciles podían llegar a ser observadores.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que Hermione ignoraba las preguntas de sus amigos de manera vacía e indiferente, a él no era al único que trataba de ese modo. Pero su rostro se tensó, al darse cuenta de que Granger empezaba a reaccionar ante los comentarios de los idiotas.

……

-Hermione no nos digas que nada te pasa, porque sinceramente parece que te hubieras encontrado con un dementor-

-Ron!!!.-

-Pero lo digo en serio Harry, parece que se hubiera topado con uno, ésta pálida y desanimada. Si no fue un dementor es porque está enferma, pero igual te niegas a admitir que estás enferma, entonces a mi sólo se me ocurre la teoría de los dementores-

-Si bueno, pero eso me molesta aún más sabes, porque hasta donde recuerdo yo te enseñe el hechizo patronus Hermione y si te encontraste con uno es obvio que no lo usaste, me sorprende que la brillante Hermione Granger no hubiera usado un hechizo que yo Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" le enseñó". ¿No se supone que eres la bruja más brillante del curso?- le dijo Harry en tono burlón y con un brillo dulce y preocupado en sus ojos

-Si Harry, tienes razón es bastante decepcionante de nuestra brillante alumna y compañera- dijo Ron, con el mismo tono de burla - ¿recibiste un dulce beso de los dementores Hermione?-

-Casi Ron, casi-

-¿y te gustó?- era una pregunta estúpida, e inocente, sabía que Ron hacía esos comentarios porque deseaba verla despierta y animada, y ese era su particular modo de hacerlo, pero eso no evitó que se molestara, cómo se atrevía a insinuar que le había gustado su beso con Malf...el dementor, estuvo a punto de gritarle por lo inapropiado de su comentario pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Ron no sabía nada del beso y él solo estaba tratando de hacer una broma y sin poder evitarlo se echo a reír.

Harry y ron se sorprendieron al principio pero después se unieron a la risa de su amiga, era bueno verla reír aunque no entendían exactamente por qué, la verdad es que sus comentarios habían sido muy tontos, pero si causaban esto en ella, valía la pena.

Hermione tenía tanta risa que se olvidó por completo de que tenía en sus manos un extraño espécimen que Hagrid les había dado para examinar, y este al sentir que la joven lo zarandeaba de manera incontrolable por la risa, se molesto y la mordió en la mano.

Hermione dejó salir un grito de dolor, pero aún así no podía evitar reír. Hagrid se asustó y pidió a Harry que la llevara a la enfermería mientras Ron tendría que recuperar y calmar a la criatura.

Cuando Harry dejó a Hermione en la enfermería ésta aún reía incontrolablemente, pero al estar sola en la cama del lugar recuperándose antes de que la señora Pomfrey le diera la salida, la risa se torno en un llanto incontrolable y lleno de rabia, dolor y tristeza.

………….

Ya en la noche la castaña regresó a su habitación se encontraba revisando sus libros y sus notas cuando sintió a Malfoy.

-Y que es lo increíblemente gracioso o estúpido que te dijo Weasly hoy en clase-

-Nada que a ti te importe-

Todo lo contrario, a él le importaba más de lo que se permitía admitir, estaba profundamente molesto con ella y con Weasly. Con ella porque después de estar como una zombie resulta que se echa a reír como una loca en la mitad de la clase y con Weasley porque el imbécil había dicho algo que la había hecho reaccionar. El, Draco Malfoy era el peor enemigo de la castaña y estaba convencido de que él y solamente él hubiera podido lograr una reacción fuerte en ella, así se tratara de pura rabia y rencor, pero no, ella no respondió ante él sino ante un la cabeza incendiada.

Y eso no lo había dejado en paz en todo el día.

Pero si se trataba de conseguir reacciones éste era un buen momento, el mejor momento, así que reptó hasta ella la acorraló contra la mesa y la beso con toda la rabia que pudo expresar, presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, quería ahogarla, devorarla, quería que reaccionara, que lo empujara, lo golpeara, lo hiriera….pero su respuesta fue mucho mejor que eso, con la rabia que él la había besado así mismo ella le respondía en este momento, se había aferrado a él con fuerza y sin inhibición, respondía a su beso tal vez con mayor ahínco que la primera vez, le permitía acomodarse en su cuerpo y que sus manos la acariciaran, se aferraran a ella.

Con la mente en blanco, así se sentía Hermione, todo su cuerpo, toda su mente y todo su ser se concentraron en besarlo y en sentir cómo él la besaba, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor y solo quedaba su cuerpo, sus manos y sus labios. Nunca antes se había sentido tan libre de sí misma…y es curioso, pero tal sensación no le asustaba en absoluto…es más…daría lo que fuera por sentirse así en todo momento.

Fue como si levitara dentro de ella misma, sin barreras, sin obstáculos, protegida, resguardada, segura, aliviada. Es como si después de ese beso no pudiera existir nada mejor para ella, porque ella misma se sintió otra persona, se vio y percibió a si misma como una mujer fuerte, apasionada y deseada, sensaciones nuevas para ella, embriagadoras y maravillosas

-----------------------

N/A: Por fin, por fin, un nuevo capitulo, como les dije estoy oxidada y tengo que volver a ponerme en forma con la historia, considero que este capitulo es un intermedio para otras cosas, en mi opinión algo ligero, pero repito mientras retomo el ritmo. Atención que el que diga que es un intermedio no significa que no tenga relevancia en el futuro o no haya dado un par de pequeñas pistas para ir develando los misterios de la historia en el futuro.

Hay tanto que escribir y ya casi se me olvidaba lo bueno que era hacerlo. La verdad llevo meses tratando de escribir este capitulo, nada me gustaba y mi estado de ánimo no me ayudaba en absoluto, creo que lo reescribí como cinco veces (sin mentir) pero me sentí tan frustrada que no continúe intentando y por eso fue tan difícil volverlo a intentar, aunque se parece un poco al anterior es al mismo tiempo diferente, porque han pasado muchas cosas que a simple vista no lo parecen pero son importantes.

He regresado y espero que me disculpan por la larga demora, así como también espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

**Indiferencia **

Dos semanas

Ese era el tiempo en que Malfoy llevaba ignorándola, pretendiendo que no existía, que ella –a pesar de dormir en una habitación contigua- había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Y su indiferencia la hacía sentir extraña, recordaba los primeros días en su celda cuando él ni la miraba, ni la determinaba, estaba tan sola por esos días que cualquier contacto humano (así fuera con alguien tan despreciable como Malfoy) la sacaba de su desesperación y la hacía sentir viva en medio de semejante situación.

Y ahora, Malfoy volvía a ignorarla, aunque eso no quería decir que la hubiera dejado vivir en paz, por el contrario, había tomado todas las precauciones posibles para que no tuviera tiempo ni espacio para estar con sus amigos; siempre había alguien vigilándola, comúnmente los dos gorilas de Crabble y Goyle, u otra serpiente de menor año pero dispuesto a servir a su amo. En clases, Malfoy se sentaba a su lado y la obligaba a trabajar con él (en silencio y sin mirarla) y cuando compartían tiempo con los Gryffindors, ella se limitaba a sonreírles desde la distancia, ni en cuidado de criaturas mágicas podían hablar, y cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos sólo tenían el tiempo suficiente para decir un rápido "hola ¿cómo estás? Bien, bien, te extrañamos Hermione…lo sé, yo también los extraño, este año pasará rápido" etc, etc.

Además, Malfoy había movido sus influencias con Snape acusando a Hermione de pasar mucho tiempo con sus antiguos compañeros de casa, lo cual estropeaba el propósito del proyecto de "intercambio"

-¿Cómo se supone se va a lograr el propósito del ministerio, si la señorita Granger pasa cada minuto que tiene libre con sus antiguos compañeros de casa? Si bien es cierto que son amigos, no ha entablado ninguna amistad en Slytherin pues evade pasar tiempo con ellos. Señor- le había dicho Snape a Dumbledore y McGonagall. – Permítame sugerir que se le recuerde a la alumna el compromiso que fijó con este proyecto y permanezca en su nueva casa, con sus nuevos compañeros- había recalcado.

Así pues, Hermione recibió una charla con el director y su antigua jefe de casa diciéndole que de ahora en adelante era necesario que permaneciera en su casa, llevara los libros de la biblioteca a la sala común de Slytherin y se esforzara por entablar nuevas amistades, que sus amigos comprenderían que ya no pasara tiempo con ellos y que al final ella reconocería la recompensa de entablar nuevos lazos, y de hacerse conocer ante estas nuevas personas que ella llevaba ya mucho tiempo evadiendo.

Hermione sintió rabia al sentir la decepción en el tono de voz de estas dos personas a las que tanto admiraba, cómo ellas creían que estaba evadiendo su responsabilidad, que no se estaba tomando esto en serio. Estaban tan equivocados, tan ciegos ante su situación. Todos en Slytherin la ignoraban, la miraban mal o simplemente ni la miraban. Quería gritarles la ironía de la palabra "lazos" o "alianza", pues ella había entablado (sin tener mejor manera de decirlo) –a la fuerza y contra su voluntad- un lazo que iba a más allá de lo comprensible; que estaba atada a Malfoy tal vez de por vida, que su vida estaba en juego, que debía cuidar su mano izquierda ante cualquier atentado por arrancarle el anillo que llevaba puesto como señal de esclavitud y eterna agonía. Que ella no había podido hacer nada por entablar amistades, porque allí nadie la quería y todos estaban esperando el día en que Malfoy los reuniera de nuevo para torturarla como parte del entretenimiento típico de las serpientes.

Cómo hacerles ver que ella estaba atada a Malfoy y que aún ahora, después del tiempo que había pasado, su mente no lograba registrar e ignoraba muchos detalles, de lo que esta unión implicaba para su vida, incluso si este año pasaba y ella regresaba a su amada casa de Gryffindor.

Así, las dos últimas semanas de Hermione se habían convertido en eterna soledad y silencio. Pero se había prometido a sí misma no caer en esos estados de ánimo tan extremos, de tristeza a euforia, de risa a llanto. Del mismo modo, se comprometió a no mostrar debilidad ni desesperación, mucho menos ante Malfoy. Iba a clases con la frente en alto, seguía siendo la insufrible sabelotodo, respondía cuanta pregunta hacían y ganaba puntos como nadie, así fuera para las detestables serpientes.

Pero no era suficiente, y su naturaleza cálida y necesitada de contacto estaban haciendo mella, abriendo un hueco implorando por algo más que libros, datos y buen comportamiento. En las noches, cuando todo estaba en silencio no podía hacer otra cosa sino mirar al techo de su habitación y contar cuantos días faltaban para que todo acabara y ella volviera a tener una vida normal, con sus amigos, recibiendo y dando afecto, compartiendo, hablando, regañando a Ron y Harry para que hicieran sus deberes, intercambiando historias y anhelos con Ginny, siendo ella misma nuevamente, una persona cálida, alegre y feliz.

Si Malfoy quería dañarla, lo estaba consiguiendo…cómo cambiar las cosas, cómo asumir el control de la situación, cómo vencer a Malfoy en su propio juego, eran las preguntas que Hermione se repetía una y otra vez, sin ver salida ni respuesta; algo que la asustaba, nunca antes se había quedado sin planes ni soluciones.

……………………………………………………….

Sin que ella lo notara, Draco la miraba contemplar el vacío mientras permanecía sentada en la sala de su habitación, le había impedido entrar a la suya sólo con el propósito de molestarla, sabiendo que no iría a la sala común y que al no poder dejar las mazmorras tendría que quedarse allí con él, aún cuando ni el mismo soportaba su presencia, su olor, la frescura que emanaba de su frágil y delicada figura.

Había pasado las dos últimas semanas ignorándola, mostrándose indiferente ante su presencia, y ella había respondido del mismo modo, no lo miraba, ni lo determinaba. Esto le divertía e incluso le tranquilizaba, era lo que esperaba, el orgullo y la valentía típica de ésta leona, y no los cambios drásticos de humor y la depresión que había tenido poco antes de ese beso.

El beso

Aún ahora el recuerdo de esa noche le quemaba los labios, las sensaciones se filtraban por su cerebro y le hacían temblar de deseo. Por eso había decidido ignorarla, se sintió demasiado bien con ella en ese momento, demasiado fuego, demasiado hielo, demasiado de todo. Le sorprendió el modo en que Granger reaccionó, su respuesta fue más fuerte de lo que él hubiera imaginado, se dejo llevar de una manera que lo asustó, pues el mismo se perdió en el beso y en ese deseo de poseerla y atraparla con su cuerpo, estar dentro de ella y no salir de allí.

Lo que sintió, lo que deseó, iba más allá del sexo, todo pasó a ser necesidad cruda, pura y sin matices. Tales sensaciones lo habían confundido, y mientras no pudiera tener control sobre ellas la ignoraría; pero mantenía cerca su presencia para calmar y enardecer su deseo, para poder respirar en medio del calor de su cuerpo que continuaba ardiendo a pesar de las pociones, los hechizos y su incesante investigación.

Mientras cavilaba sobre esto, notó cómo Hermione posaba la lengua sobre su labio inferior y lo humedecía, un simple acto, un reflejo tal vez, pero ese simple movimiento electrocutó a Malfoy, un látigo que recorrió su espalda y lo hizo levantarse para recorrer el espacio que había entre él y la castaña.

Hermione sintió cuando él se levantó de su silla y vio en sus ojos deseo y atracción, sintió el momento en que él la recostó con fuerza sobre el sillón, se ubicó entre sus piernas, cubrió sus labios con los de él, metió la lengua en su garganta y la llevó a sentir nuevamente esa sensación de desconexión y puro placer que no sabía que tanto anhelaba.

Y en medio del beso, respondiendo tan fervientemente como él, Hermione se dio cuenta de que sabía y tenía a su alcance el modo de vencer a Malfoy en su propio juego.

**Ooooooooooooo**

**N/A: **Hola a todos, siento mucho mi larga ausencia, pido disculpas a quienes han estado esperando la continuación de la historia. Este es un nuevo capitulo, espero que a pesar de lo corto y simple les haya gustado. He leído todos sus mensajes, gracias por su aprecio con mi historia, y su paciencia, perdónenme a los que he hecho sufrir con ésta espera tan larga. Sé que uno de ustedes incluso hizo un montaje fotográfico pero nunca lo pude ver a pesar de seguir el link. No tengo cuenta en facebook, y no entro a msn, prefiero dejar mi historia y ya, leer sus puntos de vista e impresiones. Tampoco que publicado mi historia en otro lugar que no sea , así que si alguien ha visto mi historia en otro lado avísenme porque esa no soy yo. Muchos besos y abrazos a todas y todos los que siguen conmigo y a los que hasta ahora encuentran ésta historia.


End file.
